Silêncio
by Keyko Sakura
Summary: "Ninguém necessita de palavras em um mundo onde os mais fortes são os que sabem mentir." SasuSaku Créditos da capa para SushiSasuke @ Deviantart SasuSaku
1. Introdução

Introdução

Olá pessoas! Depois de muitos anos eu apareço para expulsar as teias de aranha!

Enfim, o que eu quero dizer é que estou de volta com essa nova fic. As outras eu juro que terminarei, mas preciso postar essa aqui porque ela se tornou muito especial pra mim.

Nesta fanfic há a presença de pessoas surdas. Quem não me conhece não sabe do meu longo histórico de convívio com surdos e do quanto eu os amo. Eles são pessoas fantásticas que nos ensinam muito e é impossível não se pegar às eles, não amá-los.

Por isso resolvi fazer essa fic.

Algumas considerações são necessárias:

-O panorama da vida social dos surdos aqui apresentado, é baseada nos surdos brasileiros. A história se passa em Osaka no Japão, mas todas as informações que vocês encontrarão aqui são verdadeiras e refletem a realidade do surdo no Brasil.

-Os sinais descritos são das LIBRAS (Língua Brasileira de Sinais). Eu não conheço o sistema japonês, embora o tenha batizado de LJS – língua japonesa de sinais. Eu não sei se é esse mesmo o nome adotado por eles.

-Ao representar na escrita o que os personagens surdos estão dizendo com sinais eu preferi escrever do modo como eles falam, ou seja, bem diferente do português, mas de um modo que dê para entender. Estou representando como eles falam em LIBRAS e como escrevem em português. Ex:

Ouvinte falando em português: Amanhã irei na sua casa.

Surdo falando em LIBRAS ou escrevendo em português: Vou casa sua amanhã.

-Qualquer dúvida que vocês tenham fiquem a vontade para me perguntar.

Acredito que seja só isso.

Aproveitem a leitura e deixem reviews!


	2. Começos

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem ao Masashi Kishimoto. (Mas fui eu quem deu a ideia... xD)**

Capítulo 1 – Começos

Ela olhou para os lados nervosamente enquanto esperava ver algum rosto conhecido no meio daquela confusão de alunos novatos, veteranos e professores. Sua bagagem estava no chão, em frente a seus pés e também recebiam a atenção da garota para evitar que fossem levadas, por engano ou de propósito. Suspirou ao ver um grupo de veteranas passar à sua frente conversando animadamente, provavelmente contando as novidades das férias e as expectativas para o novo ano letivo.

E lá estava ela. Haruno Sakura, caloura, entrando na faculdade. E onde estavam suas amigas? Estava extremamente nervosa e nada de alguma delas aparecer para aliviar-lhe a tensão. Mordeu um lábio. Os nós de seus dedos já estavam brancos e doloridos de tanto segurar firmemente, até demais, a alça de sua pasta estudantil.

Um som alto de risadas em um canto no lado direito chamou sua atenção, fazendo-a olhar na direção do som para ver um grupo de garotos se cumprimentando, do modo como garotos costumam se cumprimentar. Sakura os observou por um tempo, tentando classificá-los em seus grupos já previamente estabelecidos com suas amigas. Alguns eram rank D – bonitos, mas obviamente idiotas- , uns dois eram rank C – também bonitos, mas pareciam tímidos do tipo que levaria anos para perceberem que você está a fim. Nenhum rank B ou A. "Que pena." –ela pensou.

Enquanto desviava seu olhar –e scanner comportamental- do grupo para fitar o portão na esperança de ver uma de suas amigas finalmente aparecer, alguém lhe chamou a atenção. E não só chamou como prendeu seu olhar. Quase à sua frente, a alguns metros, estava um garoto parado, encostado na parede atrás de si. Ele observava o movimento ao seu redor, mas de um modo diferente. Seu olhar não parava em ninguém e ele não parecia examinar ou considerar os transeuntes como ela estava fazendo. Sua expressão era séria, lábios fechados em uma linha reta. Seus olhos eram escuros assim como seu cabelo, liso e despontado na parte de trás com franjas que lhe emolduravam o rosto. Usava roupas escuras, que contrastavam com sua pele branca, quase pálida, se na fosse pelas bochechas ligeiramente rosada, que a garota já percebeu de cara que era culpa do vento gelado. O inverno parecia não querer ir embora naquele ano.

Sakura permaneceu do modo como estava, absorta em sua observação. Ele era estonteantemente bonito, porém havia algo estranho, algo diferente e a incomodou muito não conseguir entender exatamente o quê estava errado. Talvez errado nem fosse a palavra certa; era diferente. Seu incômodo piorou quando presenciou o que aconteceria a seguir: uma garota passou por ele muito apressada e ele não a viu, pois olhava na direção oposta. Ela acabou por esbarrar nele deixando uma pequena pilha de livros cair no chão. No mesmo instante ambos se abaixaram para recolhê-los. À distância que Sakura estava não dava para ouvir nada vindo de lá, mas ela pôde perceber que a garota havia agradecido o rapaz quando a pilha já se encontrava novamente em seus braços. O rapaz nada respondeu, apenas deu extremamente pequeno sorriso de canto de boca e anuiu com a cabeça. A garota à frente dele hesitou por um momento, mas acabou por decidir tentar iniciar uma conversa com ele ao invés de seguir seu caminho. "Onde está sua pressa agora?" –pensou Sakura ásperamente, mas seus pensamentos logo se encheram de outras perguntas quando viu que o rapaz não estava conversando. Enquanto a garota ainda nem terminara de falar sua primeira frase ele ergueu uma das mãos com os dedos indicador e médio cruzados e a encostou no ouvido direito. Logo em seguida pegou sua mochila e uma pequena mala e com outro minúsculo sorriso saiu em direção ao primeiro prédio à direita do campus da faculdade, deixando uma garota confusa no lugar onde estava antes e outra confusa e curiosa a alguns metros dali.

**oOOo**

-SAKURA!

Sakura voltou seu rosto na direção da voz estridente que a chamava. Viu uma garota alta, loira, de intensos olhos azuis e um corpo de dar inveja a muita modelo profissional.

-Ino! –Sakura gritou se jogando num abraço com a loira. As duas eram amigas desde os últimos três anos do colégio e conseguiram passar juntas no mesmo curso, na mesma faculdade. Passariam mais quatro anos juntas e o melhor: morando no campus da faculdade.

-Larga, testuda! –gritou Ino com uma risada. –O que você estava olhando tão distraída? Te chamei umas cinco vezes e você nem ouviu! Era gatinho? Tô sentindo que esse ano vai ser muito bom pra nossa horta! –e riu mais uma vez, não exatamente esperando uma resposta da garota de cabelos rosados e olhos verdes à sua frente.

Sakura sorriu só então percebendo a presença de Hinata, pequena e tímida como sempre, um pouco atrás de Ino. As duas se abraçaram bem apertado. Tá certo que não se viam há apenas dois meses, mas como estavam acostumadas a se ver todos os dias aqueles meses foram bem longos.

Sem muita enrolação no pátio da Universidade de Osaka, as garotas pegaram suas malas e mochilas e rumaram para seu alojamento. O campus da Universidade era gigante. Quatro prédios eram acadêmicos. O prédio A era de exatas, B era de humanas, C de biológicas. O último prédio, D, era dedicado a bibliotecas e diversos laboratórios como informática, química, engenharia, fotografia, rádio e TV etc. Uma enorme quadra poliesportiva, uma piscina olímpica, quadra de gelo e alguns outros complexos como uma enorme estufa em um ponto mais afastado, também faziam parte. Se perder era bem fácil naquele lugar. As garotas seguiam carregando suas malas um tanto pesadas, sendo lideradas por Ino que tentava entender o mapa das dependências da Universidade e ainda jurava que tinha tudo sobre controle.

-Ino! –exclamou Sakura jogando uma mala ao chão e se apoiando em uma das paredes do corredor onde estavam para descansar um pouco. –Tem certeza que você tá lendo isso direito? Eu sinto que já passei por esse corredor.

Ino voltou-se para a rosada e revirou os olhos.

-Como você sabe?

-Porque já é a terceira vez que vejo o retrato daquele bigodudo ao lado daquela gorducha ali em cima.

Hinata e Ino se voltaram para onde Sakura apontava vendo os retratos. Deveriam ter sido reitores ou algo do tipo. A loira suspirou e revirou os olhos mais uma vez antes de pôr as mãos na cintura.

-É claro que eu sei pra onde estamos indo... Eu só... Errei de corredor. Deve ser o próximo à direita, querem apostar?

A loira virou-se de supetão com uma mala bem grande na mão esquerda e o mapa na direita, porém de um grito de repente e caiu de encontro ao chão. Bem, não foi o chão que ela encontrou. Ao abrir seus olhos azuis ela deu de cara com outros castanhos olhando para ela arregalados. O rosto que os acompanhava era de um garoto, bonito, com suas bochechas bem vermelhinhas. As meninas atrás nem tiveram muito tempo pra reagir quando perceberam que Ino havia derrubado o garoto e estava caída por cima dele, numa confusão de pernas malas e papéis. A loira sentiu-se ruborizar ao perceber que ele havia amortizado a queda dela sobre ele segurando-a pela cintura com as duas mãos. Corou mais ainda quando ele sorriu pra ela.

-Já vai, moça? –disse ele num tom bem humorado. Ino acabou sorrindo de volta.

-Desculpe, moço! Acidente de percurso. –e sorriu novamente radiante.

Sakura pigarreou quando percebeu que os dois haviam se esquecido de se levantar. Ino fez um muxoxo, o que fez o garoto sorri mais ainda e ambos se levantaram; o rapaz a ajudando pela mão. A loira arrumou o cabelo e as roupas no lugar sem conseguir esconder o sorriso. O garoto que também sorria parecia ser muito simpático.

-Eu sou Kiba Inuzuka. –disse ele distribuindo beijinhos nas bochechas das garotas, fazendo Sakura e Hinata corarem. –Ser amortecedor de quedas de garotas bonitas é meu hobby nas horas vagas!

As três riram da piada e se apresentaram também.

-Vocês parecem ser calouras, estou certo? Esse é seu primeiro ano aqui?

-É sim. –respondeu Ino –Você é veterano?

-Sou. Esse é meu segundo ano. Estão com dificuldade de encontrar seu alojamento ou é só impressão minha?

-Estamos sim. –disse Sakura antes que Ino se manifestasse. –Esse lugar é muito grande!

-Haha! É verdade, mas logo vocês se acostumam! Qual é o número do quarto de vocês?

-É... –Ino remexeu alguns papéis procurando o número. –É F428. Número esquisito, não entendemos nada.

-Há! –Kiba sorriu. –É fácil. F significa alojamento feminino. 4 é de quarto andar e 28 é o número do quarto.

-Aaaahh... –as três exclamaram.

-Venham, meninas. Eu levo vocês até lá.

-Você pode entrar no alojamento feminino? –perguntou Sakura tentando não parecer muito surpresa ou preocupada.

Kiba percebeu o tom da pergunta da rosada. Sorriu de orelha a orelha.

-Meninos podem entrar no alojamento feminino, e vice-versa, até sete horas da noite. Vale pra qualquer dia da semana.

-Então quer dizer que em qualquer momento do dia podemos fazer umas visitinhas no alojamento de vocês, sem qualquer problema? –perguntou Ino.

Kiba já tinha pego algumas malas das meninas e já andava à frente delas pelo corredor quando parou e com um sorriso voltou-se para elas.

-Vocês não vão ter muito tempo pra esse tipo de coisa enquanto estudarem aqui, mas se quiserem tentar... –e seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais quando percebeu que a loira tinha entendido a indireta. As outras duas pareciam pensar em como a vida acadêmica ali deveria ser difícil.

-Todos os cursos de graduação aqui são em período integral, vocês já devem saber disso. As aulas são distribuídas em vários horários desde manhãzinha até o fim da tarde. Quando começarem os jogos universitários as coisas ficam ainda mais agitadas por aqui, com partidas durante a noite em dias de semana e nas tardes de sábado. Domingo é o único dia particularmente livre, mas você está sempre tão atolado de coisas a fazer que dificilmente consegue aproveitar o dia.

As três amigas se entreolharam. No mínimo o esforço deveria valer a pena.

-Kiba, qual curso você faz?

-Engenharia mecatrônica. –o garoto sorriu novamente ao ver três pares de olhos arregalados. –E vocês, meninas, o que escolheram?

-Eu e Sakura vamos fazer desenho industrial, ou seja, design. Hinata vai cursar história. –respondeu a loira ofegando um pouco por causa do peso da bagagem.

-Que interessante, garotas. –respondeu ele parecendo nem perceber o peso das três malas que carregava sozinho. –Já sabem quem será a quarta colega de quarto de vocês?

-Ainda não... –respondeu Hinata timidamente.

-Esses quartos são grandes pra caber quatro alunos assim? –perguntou Sakura.

-São sim. –respondeu Kiba. –Há dois corredores de quartos por andar e dois grandes banheiros nas duas pontas de cada corredor. Cuidado com os horários de pico, costumam se bem confusos. Almoço e jantar são servidos sempre no mesmo horário e tentem não chegar atrasadas, vocês correm o risco de ficar sem comer. A alternativa é comprar algo nas cantinas disponíveis, mas as coisas são bem caras, a menos que vocês sejam ricas... Eu considero isso como uma punição pelo atraso. Por falar em punição, evitem quebrar as regras. Não é permitido ficar nos corredores em horário de aula, a não ser que vocês tenham uma autorização especial assinada pelo professor, ou se você for ninja e conseguir burlar os inspetores. Às vezes dá, hehe...

-O que acontece com quem é pego? –perguntou Sakura.

-Depende. Pode ser uma suspensão ou um trabalho voluntário obrigatório, se é que me entendem. Chegamos, garotas, seu quarto é aqui.

As três pararam e colocaram as coisas no chão. Kiba tomou a iniciativa de abrir a porta. Carregou as malas das garotas para dentro e abriu a janela; a luz do sol tímido de inverno entrou revelando os móveis. Havia quatro camas de solteiro cada uma com um criado-mudo do lado direito. Em um canto havia um grande armário embutido que elas iriam dividir. Kiba até queria ficar mais um pouco com as calouras, mas ao olhar seu relógio percebeu que tinha se esquecido de onde estava indo quando as encontrou. Revirou seus bolsos ficando feliz ao encontrar o que procurava. Anotou rapidamente algo em um pedaço de papel se aproveitando da distração das garotas que já arrumavam suas coisas.

-Meninas... –ele chamou a atenção das três. –Foi um prazer conhecer vocês, mas acabei esquecendo que ia encontrar meus amigos que vão começar a estudar aqui esse ano. Preciso ir encontrá-los antes que eles se metam em encrencas.

-Como eles podem se meter em encrencas no primeiro dia? –perguntou Sakura.

Kiba deu um pequeno suspiro antes de responder.

-É que tudo com eles é um pouco mais complicado que o normal. Preciso ir, mas a gente se esbarra por aí. –o garoto de um beijo nas bochechas das garotas e deu um jeito de passar o papel para uma das mão de Ino e piscou pra ela. –A gente se vê. –disse ele antes de sair correndo pra encontrar seus amigos.

Só então Ino abriu o papelzinho com um número de celular e uma carinha feliz com uma frase logo abaixo.

"_Caso vocês se percam de novo..."_

A loira abriu um enorme sorriso pensando que suas previsões para o ano estavam mais do que certas.


	3. Silêncio

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence (senão eu ia querer que o Sasuke me pertencesse... xD)

Cap. 2 Silêncio

A quarta colega de quarto das garotas se chamava Tenten. Tinha um porte atlético, diferente de Sakura, Ino e Hinata e era muito bonita. Era uma garota legal e simpática e não demorou muito a se ajustar com o trio. Enquanto as três amigas tinham vindo de Tókio pra estudar em Osaka, Tenten vinha de Narita, porém tinha parentes na cidade onde estavam. Mesmo assim ela preferiu ficar no campus da universidade; segundo ela se sairia melhor em seu curso de Fisioterapia se ficasse direto por lá.

A primeira semana passou tranquila. Na maioria das aulas houve apenas apresentações, tanto dos professores quanto dos alunos. As meninas conseguiram se adaptar bem à nova rotina no campus e não tiveram muitos problemas para se localizar na enorme universidade. A não ser no quinto dia quando Sakura se atrasou para a segunda aula da tarde; ela ficou tempo demais tentando arrumar seu cabelo de um modo que emoldurasse seu rosto e disfarçasse um pouco mais sua testa um tanto maior do que o normal. Saiu correndo ao perceber que estava atrasada, mas parou de repente quando lhe ocorreu que não sabia onde ficava o laboratório da próxima aula. Permaneceu parada onde estava tentando se lembrar das orientações de Ino; sem sucesso. Já estava sacando o celular para contatar a amiga quando percebeu que havia mais alguém parado no corredor. Sakura reconheceu aqueles traços físicos como sendo do garoto que ela observou à distância no primeiro dia. O rapaz estava encostado na parede próximo ao final do corredor. O coração da garota acelerou quando percebeu que ele olhava pra ela. Os olhos intensamente escuros encontraram os orbes verdes dela e Sakura sentiu suas bochechas se aquecerem na certeza de que estava corando. Não demorou muito pra que ele desviasse o olhar para o outro canto do corredor e olhasse para seu relógio de pulso alguns segundos depois.

Por um momento a indecisão tomou conta de Sakura, até ela resolver que não tinha nada a perder. Se armou de coragem e caminhou até ele sentindo as pernas tremerem. Parou à frente do rapaz e respirou fundo. O moreno ergueu os olhos ainda na direção do fundo do corredor e em seguida tombou um pouco a cabeça para o lado a fim de fitá-la. Sakura deu o melhor sorriso que conseguiu.

-Er... Oi!

O rapaz deu um pequeno sorriso de canto de boca, que ela já esperava, e assentiu com a cabeça a cumprimentando. A garota ficou ainda mais nervosa por ele não ter exatamente falado com ela e começou a pensar se ele iria fazer com ela o mesmo que fez com aquela garota que tinha tentado conversar com ele.

-Bom... Eu tô perdida. Preciso ir pro laboratório de informática da sessão de artes, você sabe onde fica?

A rosada ficou ainda mais nervosa e mais vermelha assim que percebeu que ele desviou o olhar dos olhos da garota diretamente para sua boca enquanto ela falava. Ela conseguia sentir uma certa concentração dele naquele olhar; Sakura sentiu também suas mãos começarem a tremer.

-Hum... –foi a resposta que ela conseguiu dele.

O rapaz franziu o cenho enquanto parecia pensar. De repente, sem qualquer aviso prévio, ele a pegou pela mão e saiu andando pelo corredor adjacente puxando-a levemente. Sakura pensou em dizer que ele poderia apenas indicar o caminho, mas talvez isso poderia soar muito rude e ela não sabia nem se conseguiria até mesmo falar, afinal o garoto era lindo e estava segurando a mão dela no momento. Suas bochechas deveriam estar roxas!

O moreno parou em frente a uma bifurcação do corredor. Olhou para ambos os lados em hesitação até se decidir pela esquerda. Virando à direita no próximo corredor ele parou em frente a uma porta larga de madeira escura que abria em duas pelo meio. Ao parar ele apontou para uma placa logo acima do batente que dizia "_Laboratórios_". Sakura sorriu agradecida.

-Muito obrigada! –disse ela reparando novamente no olhar dele em sua boca e corando de novo. –Você me salvou!

O garoto sorriu minimamente, assentiu mais uma vez e piscou pra ela, fazendo Sakura se esquecer de respirar e só se lembrar quando percebeu que ele tinha colocado as mãos nos bolsos, se virado e voltado pelo corredor de onde tinham saído. Sacudiu a cabeça pra se recuperar da falta momentânea de oxigênio e tentar entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer. E ela nem teve oportunidade de perguntar o nome dele. A garota entrou no laboratório pedindo desculpas à professora pelo atraso e foi sentar-se à frente de um micro ao lado de Ino. Ainda estava aérea pensando em como ele tinha conseguido aquele efeito nela sem nem dizer sequer uma palavra. E por que ele não tinha dito nada? Permanecera quieto como na primeira vez que ela o vira. E os olhares. O modo dele de olhar era diferente e por que ele olhou tanto para a boca dela nos momentos em que ela falou com ele?

Ino olhou para sua melhor amiga com os olhos arregalados.

-Sakura Haruno, responda antes que eu te dê um tapa nessa sua testa de marquise! –a loira conteve a irritação para tentar falar o mais baixo possível.

A garota do cabelo rosado piscou os olhos verdes duas vezes antes de responder.

-Hum?

Ino suspirou de raiva. Sua amiga não tinha ouvido uma única palavra do que ela tinha dito nem antes e nem depois da ameaça violenta.

-Nossa, Sakura... Eu te xingo agora ou te bato depois?

Sakura baixou os olhos.

-Eu viajei de novo, né?

-É e dessa vez você deve ter ido pra Júpter porque olha... O que há com você? Por que chegou atrasada e não consegue se concentrar nem em mim?

Sakura não estava com muita vontade de falar com Ino sobre o cara, sua amiga iria fazer mil e uma suposições, mas ela não conseguiria esconder a história por muito tempo. Suspirou e as duas baixaram mais suas cabeças pra poder conversar baixinho e se esconderem atrás dos computadores.

-É que eu me perdi e pedi ajuda pra um cara que tava no corredor.

-Sabia que tinha homem nessa história!

-Psiu, Ino! Quer deixar eu terminar?

Ino fez um muxoxo enquanto Sakura revirava os olhos, mas as loira ficou quieta esperando a continuação.

-Eu já o tinha visto antes, no primeiro dia, pouco antes de vocês chegarem.

-Ah! Então foi por isso que você também tava brisada naquele dia!

-Ino...

A loira fez um gesto de fechar a boca com um zíper.

-O fato é que há algo estranho nele, mas não consigo descobrir o que é. Desde aquele dia eu fico pensando nele e criando hipóteses, mas ainda não faço a menor ideia do que é que ele tem.

-É bonito?

-Bonito? Ele é a pura beleza em forma de gente!

-Se é bonito então não interessa que seja estranho...

Sakura revirou os olhos mais uma vez e começou a descrever o garoto enquanto Ino franzia o cenho ou arregalava seus olhos azul-piscina a cada novo traço descrito.

-Mas ele não conversou com aquela garota naquele dia e fez quase o mesmo comigo. Acho que pelo menos um "oi" ou "de nada" não doeriam...

-Mas ele foi muito gentil em te trazer até aqui e parece mesmo ser muito gato. E daí se é do tipo caladão?

-Eu ainda acho que ele deve ser rank C: bonitinho mas ordinário...

-Eu quero ver esse cara! Não deve ser assim como você tá falando.

-Eu nem achei que fosse vê-lo de novo; essa universidade é gigante! Acho que eu tive apenas uma sorte momentânea de encontrá-lo assim.

-Mas se ele estava dando sopa por aqui deve fazer algum curso de humanas. Já fica um pouco mais fácil peneirar.

-Se a gente conseguir encontrá-lo de novo eu vou até ele agradecer melhor a ajuda e dizer que estou devendo essa pra ele. E aí você vai ver do que é que estou falando.

oOOo

O auditório do térreo estava lotado. Muitos alunos ainda estavam entrando e procurando lugares vagos para ocupar. Sakura, Ino, Hinata e Tenten já haviam escolhido a quinta fileira da coluna da direita e esperavam que o eveto começasse. No palco do teatro havia alguns lugares numa bancada e alguns professores já estavam sentados em suas cadeiras. Algum tempo depois um senhor de cabelos brancos, já idoso, entrou e se assentou na cadeira do meio. Em seguida pegou o microfone que estava à sua frente, pigarreou e começou a falar:

-Boa noite, estudantes. Eu sou Hiruzen Sarutobi. Sou o reitor desta universidade. Quero desejar as boas vindas para os calouros deste ano. Espero que aqui vocês possam desenvolver todo o potencial que eu acredito que vocês tenham. Aos veteranos, quero dar os parabéns pelo ano superado e bem vindos de volta. Para aqueles que chegaram ao último ano de seus cursos, desejo boa sorte com seus TCCs. –o reitor parou de falar enquanto os alunos davam risada. –Vocês vão precisar... Gostaria de salientar que nossa política e regras permanecem sem alterações. O nosso corpo docente também permanece o mesmo, entretanto os cursos de química e nutrição tiveram seus coordenadores alterados. No curso de química...

Ino bocejou e percebeu que Sakura era a única das garotas que parecia não estar prestando a mínima atenção às apresentações embora não estivesse nem piscando. A loira seguiu a direção do olhar da rosada e percebeu que ela olhava para uma mulher, parada em pé no canto esquerdo do palco do anfiteatro. Era uma intérprete de surdos. Os olhos da loira brilharam e ela sorriu. Era muito interessante observar aquela intérprete.

-Será que tem alunos surdos aqui? –ela perguntou para sua melhor amiga que nem piscava observando a série de sinais feita pela mulher.

-Não sei... –respondeu ela sem tirar os olhos da intérprete. –Parece que sim.

E o senhor Sarutobi continuava a falar.

-Eu também gostaria de saudar o mais novo intérprete para os nossos alunos surdos, Sr. Umino Iruka.

O dito intérprete entrou no palco e saudou a bancada e os alunos, ouvintes e surdos. As duas amigas se entreolharam e sorriram.

-Acho que isso responde a nossa pergunta! –disse Ino.

-É muito bom ver que o nosso programa de inclusão desses alunos tem dado ótimos resultados! Iniciamos o projeto há cinco anos e estamos muito orgulhosos em anunciar que esse ano o número de alunos surdos aumentou 30%. –pausa para aplausos. –Os alunos ouvintes que se interessarem em aprender a LJS (N/A: Língua Japonesa de Sinais) podem se inscrever nas monitorias disponíveis que valem horas complementares na grade de todos os cursos de graduação.

-Que legal! –disse Tenten

-Eu fico muito orgulhoso... –continuou o Sr. Sarutobi. -...ao ver como os nossos alunos tem reagido bem à essa inclusão que a Universidade está promovendo. Lembrando que a coordenadora dos alunos surdos é a professora Kurenai.

A dita morena anuiu com um aceno de cabeça em seu lugar na bancada. O reitor continuou falando sobre algumas mudanças. Os coordenadores dos cursos se apresentaram e desejaram boas vindas. Após mais ou menos duas horas no auditório os alunos foram liberados para seus dormitórios.

Na saída, Sakura ainda tentou ver quem eram os alunos surdos, mas não conseguiu e com um bico saiu do auditório.

Somente ao chegarem perto da entrada de seu dormitório Sakura, Ino e Tenten perceberam a ausência de Hinata.

-E essa agora! –disse Ino pondo as mãos na cintura. –Eu jurava que ela estava atrás de mim! Vamos voltar pra procurá-la.

Sakura e Tenten anuíram e as três começaram a descer as escadas para chegar ao piso térreo do prédio de cinco andares que abrigava o alojamento feminino. As garotas conseguiram encontrar Hinata logo em frente a porta de entrada. Mas a surpresa foi ela não estar sozinha. Conversando com a garota estava um rapaz que parecia ser uns dois anos mais velho. Ele tinha longos cabelos negros e lisos; olhos perolados, assim como Hinata. Não era difícil presumir que deveriam ser parentes. Hinata percebeu a presença das garotas no momento em que o rapaz se virava pra deixar o lugar. No entanto, ele se deteve onde estava pois algo lhe chamara a atenção.

-Oi meninas. –disse Hinata. –Este é meu primo, Neji.

-Não sabia que você tinha um primo estudando aqui. –disse Ino enquanto observava que Neji não olhava pra elas. Ele mantinha seu olhar no chão, mas erguia os olhos de vez em quando e parecia olhar para...

-Neji, -disse Hinata com seu jeito tímido. –Estas são Sakura, Ino e Tenten.

As garotas acenaram amigavelmente. O moreno apenas balançou a cabeça e se voltou para sua prima.

-Tenho que ir agora. Eu levo pra você no almoço amanhã, acho que deixei em uma das malas lá do quarto, tudo bem?

Hinata anuiu.

-Tudo bem, boa noite.

-Boa noite, meninas. –ele disse dando um último olhar para o mesmo ponto interessante de antes e com as mãos nos bolsos voltou-se na direção de seu alojamento.

Assim que ele se virou, Ino começou a sorrir maléficamente e deu uma leve cotovelada em Tenten que estava vermelha.

-Acho que alguém arrumou um namorado... –cantarolou a loira fazendo a morena ficar ainda mais vermelha.

-Por que diz isso?

-Porque ele nem prestou atenção em mim ou na Sakura, mas eu vi ele olhar de canto pra você. –Ino deu uma risadinha enquanto caminhava alegremente de volta ao dormitório. –Deu sorte, viu? Esse primo da Hinata é bem gato. Aliás, ô Hinata, por que nunca conhecemos esse primo modelo de shampoo?

-Bem... Ele não costuma aparecer muito lá em casa...

-Ino, -disse Sakura. –Pare de deixar a Tenten sem graça. Ela nem conhece a gente direito; daqui a pouco nem vai querer mais andar com a gente.

-Ah... Não... –Tenten começou mas Ino interrompeu.

-Imagine! Eu só estou dizendo a verdade e pelo visto a Tenten gostou dele também. Ele tem namorada, Hinata?

-Não... Que eu saiba...

-Então pronto! –resolveu a loira. –Ele vai namorar a Tenten!

-Ino...

As três amigas da loira suspiraram pelo jeito acelerado e teimoso dela e a seguiram de volta a seu quarto com Tenten murmurando alguma coisa sobre "fraco por cabeludos" ou algo do tipo...

Hinata e Sakura já estavam no décimo sono enquanto Tenten lia alguns e-mails em seu notebook. Já Ino estava terminando de lixar suas unhas sentada em sua cama quando seu celular vibrou. A loira ergueu uma sobrancelha tentando adivinhar quem seria, já que era aproximadamente meia-noite e meia. Sua expressão curiosa logo deu lugar a um sorriso quando descobriu quem era. Finalmente Kiba tinha retornado sua mensagem.

_Oi loirinha! Desculpe a demora pra responder, fiquei sem bateria na hora que vc me mandou a msg e só agora consegui por pra carregar. Eu to bem e vc? Já se acostumou aqui? Bjos!_

Ino começou a digitar freneticamente uma resposta e logo a enviou; o sorriso enorme continuava em seu rosto. Só depois de soltar um pequeno suspiro foi que a loira percebeu que Tenten a fitava, também sorrindo, sentada meio de lado na cadeira da escrivaninha com o braço esquerdo apoiado nas costas da cadeira. Ino ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-O que foi?

-Acho que esse sorriso te denuncia... –respondeu Tenten.

Ino sorriu novamente ao perceber o convite para contar a história à mais nova amiga.

oOOo

Após duas semanas as garotas perceberam que Kiba falara sério quando disse que elas não teriam muito tempo pra outras coisas senão estudar. Todas estavam atoladas de tarefas pra fazer e no pouco tempo que sobrava das aulas as quatro iam ou pra biblioteca ou para o laboratório de informática.

A única mais sortuda das quatro meninas era Ino que estava numa espécie de flerte com Kiba e o garoto agora aparecia com certa frequência ganhando a simpatia e a amizade das garotas. Outro que começou a bater cartão no grupo foi Neji, mas segundo ele apenas para assegurar que sua prima estava bem e tendo um bom desempenho. O engraçado era ver Tenten conferir umas 37 vezes seu visual milimetricamente arrumado sempre antes de deixar o quarto. Segundo ela uma coisa não tinha nada a ver com a outra. Hinata, sempre tímida, ainda não tinha se metido em nenhuma situação do tipo, o que já era de se esperar. E Sakura? Bem, esta estava era com um enigma em mãos. Ela já tinha tido a sorte de ver aquele mesmo cara novamente, mas ele apenas a cumprimentou como de costume, acenando, e seguiu seu caminho; sempre sério de um modo que a intimidou nas duas ocasiões. O que a deixava ainda mais irritada era o fato de ela nunca o vir conversando com alguém, parecia que ele era muito mais do que anti-social e a garota começou a achar que ele deveria se mais um filhinho-de-papai que se considera por cima da carne seca. Mas nada, absolutamente nada, poderia tê-la preparado para o que ela viria a descobrir em uma quarta-feira chuvosa.

Sakura, Tenten e Ino estavam paradas no corredor lateral do enorme refeitório enquanto tentavam localizar Hinata que tinha vindo mais cedo para encontrar Neji e as outras haviam se atrasado porque Tenten precisava retocar a maquiagem. Motivos –propositais ou não- à parte, lá estavam as três observando as fileiras de mesas e cadeiras. E alunos.

A dona dos claros olhos verdes do grupo já ia ligar novamente para Hinata quando o mesmo rapaz que perseguia seus pensamentos –e tirava seu sono no percurso- passou por ela em direção à saída do local e a cumprimentou do mesmo modo de sempre. Sakura sorriu e ia deixar passar batido, mas Ino a fitou com um olhar que dizia "te mato se você não for falar com ele!" (Ou qualquer outra ameaça do tipo...), fazendo a rosada suspirar e se voltar para a direção do garoto, indo atrás dele.

A garota não conseguia decidir se o chamava de "moço", "garoto" ou "psiu" e já pensava até em tocá-lo no ombro quando Kiba entrou no refeitório e surpreendentemente cumprimentou o garoto com um toque de mãos, do modo como garotos costumam se cumprimentar.

-Ei, Kiba! Você o conhece? –ela perguntou começando a ficar um pouco aliviada.

-Quem? Ele? –perguntou o garoto apontando para o que estava ao seu lado fazendo com que este se voltasse para ela ao perceber que era o assunto.

-Não sabia que vocês eram amigos. –disse ela corando. –Na verdade eu queria falar com ele. –corou mais ainda.

Porém o rapaz de cabelos e olhos bem escuros nada respondeu. Apenas acenou a saída com a cabeça para Kiba e se virou para sair. Sakura não conseguiu mais conter a frustração.

-Mas que ignorante!

No mesmo instante Kiba segurou o outro rapaz pelo braço e este instantaneamente se virou para a rosada a tempo de vê-la dizer:

-Você se acha bom demais pra falar com as pessoas?

Sakura e os dois garotos nem perceberam que todas as pessoas tinham parado de almoçar e observaram a cena. O moreno de olhos ônyx apertou o olhar áspero que dera à garota à sua frente. Se voltou para Kiba balançando negativamente a cabeça, num tom que parecia ser decepção. Repetiu o gesto em direção à saída e se retirou. Sakura observou atentamente o garoto dar as costas para ela e sair calmamente; logo pensou e concluiu que tinha falado besteira. E o que Kiba diria a seguir a fez se sentir a verdadeira ignorante da história.

-Sakura, ele é surdo.

Fim do cap. 2

oOOo

Nota: N/A notas da autora**  
**_Como é bom voltar pra SasuSaku!_

_Luciana: muito obrigada pelo comentário! O próximo cap está aí. ^^_


	4. Primeiros Sinais

**Disclaimer: Como, infelizmente, a realidade é cruel, preciso dizer que NARUTO pertence à Masashi Kishimoto (que agora é podre de rico com sua criação... ¬¬') *suspira***

**Capítulo 3 – Primeiros Sinais**

Ela sentiu as pernas começarem a tremer ao mesmo tempo em que levou a mão à boca numa expressão totalmente chocada. Ainda não conseguia acreditar na besteira que tinha feito. Algumas pessoas ao redor perceberam que suas pernas bambeavam e a fizeram sentar-se em uma cadeira vazia ali perto. Em todo o refeitório se podia ouvir cochichos e comentários sobre a cena. Mas ela nem percebeu. Ela ainda não conseguia entender.

-Como assim surdo? –perguntou Sakura à Kiba.

O garoto sabia que a rosada estava em choque e fez por onde ignorar a estupidez da pergunta.

-Surdo, surdo, Sakura. Ele não ouve nada, nos dois ouvidos.

-Mas uma vez eu perguntei a ele onde ficava o laboratório de informática e ele me levou até lá.

Kiba se assentou em uma cadeira em frente a Sakura pra ficar no mesmo nível do olhar dela.

-Sak... Muitos surdos conseguem fazer leitura labial. Sasuke, por exemplo, é quase um mestre nisso. Ele pode ter entendido suas falas, mas não, ele não ouviu uma palavra do que você disse.

A garota baixou os olhos do rosto de Kiba em direção ao chão enquanto se lembrava daquele dia.

-Então era por isso que ele sempre olhava direto pra minha boca quando eu falava... –Kiba anuiu lentamente. –Como é o nome dele?

-Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. –Kiba pôde ver como os olhos verdes de Sakura brilharam ao ouvir o nome. Não pôde deixar de sorrir. Parecia que tinha alguém apaixonada ali...

-De onde você o conhece, Kiba?

-Ele é meu melhor amigo, desde que éramos crianças. A gente morava na mesma rua.

Sakura quase sorriu, mas logo sua atual situação voltou à sua mente. Suspirou pesadamente e lágrimas lhe vieram ao s olhos.

-Como eu sou idiota! Agora ele vai me odiar!

-Calma... –disse Kiba. –Dificilmente surdos guardam rancor. –Sakura olhou pra ele esperançosa. –Mas se bem que é o Sasuke né... Ele já é meio antissocial, agora talvez ele... –Kiba falava mais pra si mesmo e nem percebeu que Sakura tinha recomeçado a chorar. Ele só parou de falar quando Ino arregalou os olhos para ele, obviamente pedindo pra ele tomar cuidado com o que estava dizendo. O garoto riu nervosamente. –Ah! Não se preocupe, Sakura-chan, eu vou falar com ele. Você vai ver que ele não vai nem ligar.

-Como pude não perceber? –Sakura praticamente falava sozinha.

-É, era meio óbvio né... –disse Kiba. No mesmo instante recebeu outro olhar de Ino. –Pensando bem, você nunca iria imaginar, né? –outra risdada nervosa. –Não se culpe tanto, Sakura-chan. Eu vou atrás dele. Depois te ligo, Ino! –e logo ele saiu do local.

Com isso a maioria dos expectadores começou a dispersar. Ino, Hinata e Tenten se aproximaram de Sakura. A loira pôs a mão nos ombros da amiga. Estavam chocadas demais com o que tinha acontecido para dizer qualquer coisa.

**oOOo**

Ainda era em torno de uma da tarde quando as meninas se preparavam para as aulas do segundo período. Sakura colocou sua apostila de "Estética e História da Arte" em sua bolsa e disse às amigas que sairia na frente. Quando já estava abrindo a porta, Ino gritou para que ela esperasse dizendo já estar quase pronta. A rosada estava afim de caminhar um pouco sozinha, mas sabia que sua amiga provavelmente não entenderia. Virou-se para dentro do quarto e murmurou um "tá" e logo saiu não prestando muita atenção no corredor. Justamente por isso acabou trombando com uma garota e derrubando em cima das duas, o café que a desconhecida levava em mãos. A primeira coisa que Sakura pensou é que estava quente.

-Ai... –começou Sakura. –Me descu...

-ARGH! Sua Idiota! –berrou a outra garota. Sakura a olhou com os olhos arregalados. Olhando de volta para ela estava uma garota alta, de óculos, um corpo bem trabalhado e um cabelo vermelho berrante. –Me desculpe, o cacete, sua retardada! Não viu o que você fez? Por que não olha por onde anda?

À essa altura do campeonato as outras garotas já estavam no corredor e algumas vizinhas de outros quartos também pararam pra ver o que acontecia.

-Retardada é você, sua mal-educada! Eu não vi, acontece, foi um acidente, oras...

A ruiva apertou os olhos.

-Você não é a garota que causou aquela confusão no almoço, agora há pouco? –Sakura nem teve tempo de pensar em responder. –É você mesma! Só você tem esse cabelo rosa-desinfetante por aqui. É, eu tava certa. Você é mesmo uma retardada! Falou com o garoto daquele jeito e nem percebeu que ele é surdo. Se eu fosse você, subiria no último andar do prédio A e me jogava! –A ruiva fez uma cara de nojo e quando já ia se virar para ir embora, voltou-se novamente. –Ah! Você me deve um café. –ela disse apontando o indicador para Sakura, então saiu, surpreendentemente entrando no quarto ao lado.

-Mas que vadia! –Sakura ouviu Ino dizer atrás de si.

-E a vadia ainda é nossa vizinha... –disse a rosada massageando as têmporas para afastar uma dor de cabeça que ameaçava aparecer.

-Desculpem por isso.

As quatro amigas se voltaram na direção da voz feminina que nunca tinham ouvido antes. Viram uma garota loira com o cabelo preso em vários pontos diferentes num penteado estranho, mas que combinava com ela.

-Ela não é assim sempre, só está meio zangada hoje... –a garota deu um passo à frente e estendeu a mão para Sakura. –Meu nome é Temari. Aquela é Karin, minha colega de quarto meio esquentada.

Sakura hesitou por um momento, mas apertou a mão da garota, sem sorrisos.

-Sakura. Estas são Hinata, Ino e Tenten.

As ditas garotas murmuraram seus cumprimentos e logo Ino pôs o grupo pra andar dizendo que elas iriam se atrasar se ficassem moscando ali. Saíram assim que Sakura trocou de blusa; a outra manchada de café.

**oOOo**

Ino e Sakura já estavam confortavelmente instaladas em suas carteiras de desenho. Sua professora, uma morena chamada Anko, já estava dando as orientações para a aula. Duas batidas na porta e a entrada de uma outra professora fizeram o coração de Sakura bater desregulado. Ainda mais quando a professora Anko se voltou para ela.

-Srta. Sakura, a professora Kurenai está solicitando a sua presença neste momento. Está dispensada para acompanhá-la. Peço que retorne à nossa aula se o assunto com ela terminar em tempo hábil, está certo?

A garota não prestou muita atenção ao que sua professora dizia, apesar de já ter se levantado e assentido ao que foi dito. Naquele momento ela tentava não entrar em pânico. Se bem se lembrava, a tal Kurenai era a coordenadora dos alunos surdos. Será que seu desentendimento com Sasuke lhe traria problemas sérios a ponto de ser chamada pela coordenação? Sentiu um suor frio escorrer nas laterais de seu rosto. Isso não poderia estar acontecendo...

A ida até a sala da coordenadora foi silenciosa. Kurenai se dirigiu à garota uma única vez no caminho.

-Não se preocupe tanto. Só quero conversar com você.

Sakura assentiu com a cabeça, entretanto, frase de Kurenai teve efeito contrário ao desejado: a garota se sentiu ainda mais nervosa. Geralmente quando as pessoas dizem pra você não se preocupar é porque a coisa é realmente séria...

A garota dos olhos verdes deus graças a Deus ao chegarem à sala de Kurenai. A morena abriu a porta e indicou que Sakura poderia entrar primeiro. E ela entrou, mas ao fazê-lo quase se arrependeu. Logo à frente dela, atrás da mesa de Kurenai e encostado na parede, estava Iruka. Porém o que fez Sakura querer desaparecer como uma ninja nas sombras foi a pessoa sentada em frente a mesa da coordenadora. Sasuke não olhou para trás e mal pareceu notar que a garota havia se sentado na cadeira ao seu lado.

-Bom, é o seguinte. –assim que Kurenai começou a falar, Iruka se moveu de seu lugar para ficar de frente para Sasuke e começou a interpretar o que ela dizia. –O motivo de vocês estarem aqui é que eu ouvi algo sobre um incidente envolvendo vocês dois durante o almoço e eu quero saber o que foi que aconteceu. Quem vai começar?

Sakura olhou hesitantemente pra Sasuke; este apenas a olhou rapidamente com o canto do olho e nada fez. A garota achou melhor falar primeiro, então...

-Bom, professora Kurenai... –começou ela, percebendo que Iruka a estava interpretando. Ficou ainda mais nervosa quando concluiu que Sasuke saberia o que ela estava dizendo. –Eu o encontrei algumas vezes, mas não sabia que ele era surdo; não percebi... Eu acabei interpretando errado. Foi minha frustração por ele não falar comigo e eu queria falar com ele... –a garota acabou desabafando. –Acho que fiquei brava por não conseguir a atenção dele e falhei em perceber que ele era diferente... Eu só queria pedir desculpas, eu não sabia, eu não queria ter causado tudo aquilo, eu... Eu... –Sakura não aguentou mais e começou a chorar.

-Ei, calma... –disse Kurenai. –Não precisa disso. Ninguém está bravo com você, nem te acusando de nada.

Sasuke se voltou para a garota quando Iruka terminou de interpretar o que Kurenai dizia e viu que ela realmente estava chorando. Ergueu uma sobrancelha e ficou sem saber o que fazer. Ela parecia bem sincera no que dissera há pouco, mas não precisava chorar. No fundo, Sasuke se sentiu um pouco culpado. Talvez se ele tivesse sido um pouco mais legal com ela, os dois não estariam ali e ela não estaria chorando. O moreno deu um suspiro pesado enquanto torcia pra não se arrepender do que faria a seguir. O garoto se inclinou em direção a ela e levantou seu rosto com uma das mãos, fazendo-a olhar pra ele. Assim que os olhos dela o estavam fitando, ele balançou a cabeça num gesto que Sakura entendeu.

_Não chore_.

Os verdes olhos da garota se arregalaram um pouco. Ela não sabia se estava mais chocada pelo gesto dele ou por ela ter entendido o que ele queria dizer. Ele ainda a olhava, sério, meio carrancudo até, mas usou um dedo indicador para secar uma lágrima dela que ainda insistia em rolar. Em seguida ele fez três sinais, calmamente. Sakura entendeu dois deles, mas ainda fez cara de interrogação. Kurenai interveio:

-Ele disse que não precisa chorar.

Então o sinal que ela não tinha entendido era "precisar"; a garota começou a considerar se não poderia aprender...

Ao ver que Kurenai o tinha interpretado, Sasuke falou um pouco mais. Sakura o observou falando. Ele fazia todos os sinais de um jeito calmo e continuava sério. A coordenadora balançava a cabeça conforme ele falava e Iruka começou a interpretar em voz alta para que Sakura pudesse entender.

-Eu não estou bravo com o que aconteceu. –disse o intérprete, sendo a voz de Sasuke. –Foi só um mal-entendido. Eu sei que Sakura não sabia. Eu não estou bravo com Sakura. Não quero que Sakura chore. Não precisa chorar.

A dita garota limpou as lágrimas que ainda restavam e pensou que tinha sido boa coisa ter usado um rímel à prova d'água naquele dia. Conseguiu dar um sorriso.

-Que legal, Sasuke! –disse Iruka em sinais e em voz alta. –Você até já tem um sinal pra ela.

Sakura arregalou novamente os olhos, sem entender muito bem o que aquilo queria dizer.

-Ah! –disse Kurenai. –Qual é o sinal dela?

Sasuke suspirou contrariado, mas fez o gesto novamente. Kurenai e Iruka repetiram.

-Como assim ele tem um sinal pra mim?

A coordenadora começou a explicar.

-Surdos "batizam" as pessoas com sinais. É o seu "nome" em gestos. Eles procuram uma característica sua – nem sempre a que você mais gosta – e fazem disso seu sinal. Toda vez que ele usar esse sinal, estará falando o seu nome. Entendeu?

Sakura anuiu.

-Como é meu sinal?

A professora mostrou para ela novamente.

-Cruze os dedos indicador e médio. Isso. Esse é o sinal da letra R. O sinal de rosa seria esse R na bochecha, mas Sasuke fez aqui do lado, no cabelo. Provavelmente, ele está te chamando de "garota do cabelo rosa". Vou perguntar pra ele.

Kurenai precisou balançar uma das mãos pra chamar a atenção de Sasuke que fitava o teto. Assim que o garoto, baixou o olhar em direção a ela, a professora fez a pergunta em voz alta e em sinais.

-O sinal dela é por causa do cabelo rosa?

Sasuke apenas fez que sim balançando a cabeça.

-É isso mesmo. –disse Kurenai logo se voltando novamente para Sasuke, pois este começara a falar de novo.

-Ah, tá. –disse ela se voltando para Sakura. –Ele quer saber se essa cor é natural.

Sakura corou um pouco, mas voltou seu olhar em direção a ele, que a fitava, e disse sim também balançando a cabeça. O gesto da garota fez os dois professores sorrirem; ela parecia já estar se acostumando com a surdez dele. Sasuke, por sua vez, não esboçou reação alguma. Apenas virou-se para a frente e fez um simples sinal com uma mão ao lado do rosto.

-"Legal". –interpretou Iruka.

-Bom, -disse Kurenai. –Vocês dois sabem que eu sou a coordenadora dos alunos surdos aqui. Quando um inspetor me informou do que havia acontecido no almoço, eu fiquei preocupada e resolvi trazê-los aqui para uma conversa. A universidade se preocupa com a aceitação e inclusão dos surdos no convívio com os ouvintes, por isso estamos sempre nos certificando de que eles não estão sofrendo preconceito ou qualquer tipo de problema dessa natureza. Aqui, no caso, está claro que foi apenas um mal-entendido mesmo. Haruno Sakura, certo? Vou te matricular em uma das monitorias de LJS. Acho que depois de hoje é melhor que você aprenda a língua, não é? Estou certa de que Sasuke poderá te ajudar a aprender.

O moreno desviou o olhar de Iruka, que interpretava Kurenai, e fitou a coordenadora. Ambos sérios, se encararam por alguns segundos, até Sasuke revirar os olhos ao perceber que ela não iria retirar o que tinha dito. Voltou a fitar Iruka num claro sinal de que ela poderia continuar. Sakura não entendeu muito bem a cena, mas podia jurar ter sentido uma aura de hostilidade emanar do garoto ao seu lado. Voltou a se sentir mal. Kurenai terminou o que tinha a dizer.

-Passe na secretaria no fim da tarde e escolha o melhor horário pra você; já vou encaminhar sua ficha. Quanto a vocês dois, eu não quero mais problemas envolvendo vocês, está certo? Não precisam ser os melhores amigos do mundo, mas, por favor, não protagonizem mais cenas de novela das oito publicamente, ok?

Enquanto Sakura murmurava um "okay, me desculpe." , Sasuke pôs a mão no queixo num sinal parecido com um _hang loose_. Kurenai respondeu.

-Desculpas aceitas. Estão dispensados.

**oOOo**

Garoto e garota saíram da sala de Kurenai e ao alcançarem o corredor se depararam com Kiba que logo se aproximou dos dois.

-O que houve, Sakura? Por que vocês foram chamados aqui?

Sakura hesitou por um momento.

-Nada demais, na verdade. Ela só queria saber o motivo da "discussão" no almoço e se certificar que Sasuke não tinha sofrido discriminação da minha parte...

-Ah! –disse Kiba. –E o que ela disse? Ela entendeu o que aconteceu?

-Entendeu sim. E me matriculou em uma monitoria de LJS. Acho que ela quer evitar que eu cause mais problemas. Ela também disse que era pra Sasuke me ajudar a aprender, mas... Acho que ele não tá muito afim... –disse ela olhando para Sasuke que, abstraído, olhava pela janela mais próxima enquanto esperava seu amigo terminar a conversa com ela. Kiba também olhou para Sasuke e com um pesado suspiro, achou que era hora de conversar com ela sobre isso.

-Olha, Sakura... –ela voltou seu olhar para o garoto à sua frente. –Eu acho uma boa coisa que você aprenda a linguagem dos sinais. Acho que você deveria fazer amizade com os surdos daqui e... –Kiba abriu um largo sorriso. –Eu tenho certeza que você vai gostar muito deles. Uma vez que você entra no mundo deles, já era, você não volta mais! –Sakura também sorriu. –Eu tenho certeza que você é o tipo de pessoa que vai lidar bem com eles, mas quanto ao Sasuke... –Kiba hesitou, ainda mais quando viu o sorriso dela desaparecer. –Eu, sinceramente, ainda não sei se é uma boa ideia você chegar perto dele. O que eu quero dizer é... Bom... Está escrito na sua testa que você ficou afim dele. –Sakura desviou o olhar para o chão e corou violentamente, apenas confirmando o que Kiba dissera. –Eu sei que nos conhecemos há pouco tempo, e eu sinto muito se estiver invadindo a sua privacidade, mas é que Sasuke é uma pessoa meio difícil de lidar, ainda mais você sendo ouvinte e não sabendo falar a língua dele. Sasuke é uma boa pessoa, calmo e gentil, mas não tem muita paciência com ouvintes; na sua situação então, piora. Eu já gosto de você, Sak, o suficiente pra não querer ver você sofrer e eu não quero te dar falsas esperanças. Ele não é do tipo que fica atrás de garotas, mas sabe quando alguém está afim dele e não consegue lidar muito bem com esse tipo de atenção. É melhor... Deixá-lo na dele... Pelo menos por enquanto. Talvez mais tarde... Quem sabe...

Sakura assentiu a tudo o que Kiba dissera sem saber se tinha mesmo entendido tudo. A única coisa sobre a qual conseguia pensar era em como tinha sido boba por achar que poderia ter uma chance com ele quando este havia enxugado suas lágrimas e lhe pedido pra não chorar. Ele parecia terno apesar de sério. Mas agora, tinha certeza, não havia significado nada.

-Se quiser conversar um pouco melhor depois, pede pra Ino me mandar uma mensagem. É melhor eu ir agora, antes que Sasuke fique irritado com a demora. –Kiba deu um beijo na bochecha de Sakura e sorriu pra ela tentando animá-la. Em seguida foi até seu amigo. Sasuke disse "tchau" pra garota com uma das mãos. Ela também acenou dizendo o mesmo. Se virou rapidamente pra não deixá-lo ver que ela não conseguia mais segurar as lágrimas.

**oOOo**

Iruka coçou a parte de trás da cabeça enquanto Kurenai tamborilava os dedos em sua mesa e fitava o nada, pensativa.

-O que você achou disso? –perguntou ele.

-Não gostei muito, se é o que quer saber... –respondeu ela.

-Como assim?

-Bom, está óbvio que ela tem uma queda por ele, mas ele não aprece ter gostado muito da ideia; embora eu arrisque dizer que é questão de tempo.

-Ele não aguentou vê-la chorar...

-Isso também. –Kurenai era coordenadora de surdos na área de educação há três anos, mas trabalhava com eles há mais de dez. Ela sabia reconhecer traços das emoções deles com certa facilidade. Iruka, por sua vez, era intérprete profissional há seis anos e ainda era homem; naturalmente desprovido do sexto sentido feminino.

-Se ele já tinha um sinal pra ela, quer dizer que ele já a estava observando e já tinha decidido chamá-la assim.

Iruka deu um pequeno sorriso ao entender o que Kurenai queria dizer.

-Eu nunca vi isso acontecer... –disse ele.

-Eu já. –ela disse. –É meio complicado, mas não é impossível. Vamos ver até onde ela estará disposta a ir por isto.

**Fim do cap 4.**

_Obrigada pelos comentários, aqui e no Orkut e do povo que lê meu manuscrito. Se alguém tiver alguma dúvida ou curiosidade, sintam-se à vontade para perguntar ok?_


	5. Passado Colorido ou não

**Capítulo 4 – Passado colorido (ou não...)**

Sasuke se levantou numa manhã de sábado com a sensação que não deveria sair da cama naquele dia. Ignorou seus sentidos e pegando uma toalha se preparou pra sair do quarto e ir tomar uma ducha no final do corredor. Ao abrir a porta do dormitório, ele entendeu de onde vinha a sensação estranha. No chão, quase ocupando o corredor inteiro estavam caixas e mais caixas de chocolate, alguns ursinhos de pelúcia, flores e cartas. O garoto fitou o teto enquanto puxava pela memória a data que tinha escrito em seu caderno no dia anterior. Então a ficha caiu. Aquele sábado era 14 de fevereiro, dia dos namorados no Japão e em vários outros países do mundo.

O moreno apertou os olhos, agora fitando os presentes e se abaixou para separá-los. Como dividia o quarto com mais três estudantes, não seria possível que tudo aquilo fosse pra ele. Enquanto separava os presentes, Sasuke pensou que essas meninas tinham madrugado pra lotar o corredor daquele jeito antes das oito da manhã. O humor do garoto foi piorando à medida que percebia que a maioria dos presentes era pra ele e mais um detalhe: ele não gostava de doces.

**oOOo**

Tenten andava de um lado a outro do quarto enquanto tentava decidir se ia ou não. Onde? Na cidade. Pra quê? Comprar chocolates. Para quem? Aí é que estava o problema.

**Flashback:**

_Tenten corria pelos corredores tentando alcançar a saída do prédio C e chegar ao dormitório o mais rápido possível sem se atrasar demais para sua aula. Por que raios tinha se esquecido de seu celular? Não dava pra ficar sem ele, de jeito nenhum. Virou rapidamente em um corredor, após sair de uma sala, usando a porta como apoio pra lhe dar mais impulso e velocidade. Mais velocidade e menos controle; Tenten não conseguiu frear a tempo quando viu que ia trombar com alguém. Felizmente, essa pessoa tinha reflexos rápidos e conseguiu segurá-la pela cintura com as duas mãos, enquanto jogava o impulso dela para a esquerda. O movimento resultou em Tenten com as mãos nos ombros de quem a estava segurando, corpo pressionado e pressionando o outro contra a parede. A garota ainda esperou alguns minutos antes de abrir os olhos e se deparar com um cabelo longo, preto e liso tocando-lhe o rosto. Seu coração quase saiu pela boca._

_-Neji?_

_O garoto olhou pra ela._

_-Tudo bem?_

_A garota assentiu._

_-Sim... Desculpe... Não conseguiu parar..._

_-Tudo bem, eu percebi._

_Nenhum dos dois se moveu, a princípio. Tenten lutava para normalizar a respiração, mas com Neji olhando pra ela sem dizer nada, e ainda com as mãos em sua cintura, ficava tudo mais difícil. Pior ainda quando Neji afastou uma mecha de cabelo dela, que havia se soltado dos coques perfeitamente arrumados, e a colocou atrás da orelha dela. Ela até engoliu em seco achando que aquele seria o momento em que ele a beijaria. Porém..._

_-Você esqueceu seu celular. –ele disse soltando-a e lhe entregando o aparelho recém-tirado de seu bolso. _

_Tenten sorriu para mascarar a decepção._

_-Obrigada, mas... Como isto foi parar com você?_

_-Hinata. Ela me pediu pra te entregar. Eu juro que não mexi nele._

_-Tudo bem, mesmo que tivesse. Não tenho nada pra esconder._

_Neji deu um pequeno sorriso. _

_-Até o almoço, então. –virou-se e saiu._

**Fim do flashback**

Agora a morena não sabia se comprava ou não uma caixa de chocolates para Neji. E se comprasse, seria uma caixa de _giri_, que significa amizade, ou _honmei_, que significa amor? De fato, dúvidas são muito cruéis.

**oOOo**

Enquanto isso, já na cidade, Sakura e Ino não tinham a menor dúvida do que queriam. As duas saíram de uma loja de doces com algumas sacolas. A loira andava quase saltitando de alegria. Sakura a seguia um pouco atrás sem poder deixar de sorrir pela felicidade de sua amiga. As duas alcançaram uma praça e se sentaram em um dos bancos aproveitando que o tempo começava a melhorar.

-Tem certeza que vai dar chocolates _honmei_ pra ele, Ino? Não acha um pouco cedo pra isso?

-Sinceramente? Eu também acho, mas... Eu também acho que deveria arriscar. Pode ser que ele entenda como algo mais sutil e resolva logo me chamar pra sair. E se caso não dê certo, eu tenho um plano B.

-E o que seria esse plano B?

-A caixa giri que eu comprei. Se ele não lidar muito bem com a honmei eu entrego a giri dizendo que troquei as caixas. Digo que a giri que era pra ele.

-E a honmei? Seria pra quem?

-Você teria comprado pro Sasuke. –Ino sorriu triunfante; seu plano era perfeito.

Sakura quase se engasgou com a própria saliva ao ouvir a amiga.

-Tá maluca? Eu disse que iria deixá-lo em pa que to fazendo. Além do mais, eu já desisti dele. –a garota não queria demonstrar tristeza, mas não conseguiu esconder.

Sim. Era verdade que tinha desistido de Sasuke. Mas o que Sakura guardou pra si é que sua queda pelo garoto tinha se tornado mais séria desde que ela descobrira que ele era surdo. O pior era não conseguir explicar porque, só sentir e ela sentia muita coisa. Ela queria compensá-lo de alguma forma. Iria começar a aprender LJS na faculdade e tudo o que queria era poder ser capaz de conversar com ele e principalmente de entendê-lo. Queria conhecer o mundo dele, saber como ele vive e... E... Quem sabe talvez ele gostasse dela... Mas tudo bem, ele nunca se interessaria por uma garota como ela, sem graça e que nem sabe como falar com ele. –Ele não gosta de mim, Ino. Mesmo assim vou dar esse _giri _pra ele como pedido de desculpas.

Ino suspirou. Doía ver sua amiga triste daquele jeito.

-Ainda acho... –disse ela. –Que você vai olhar pra trás e rir de tudo isso um dia.

Sakura olhou para a loira sem responder, mas por dentro esperava que sua melhor amiga estivesse certa.

oOOo

Definitivamente, ele era uma gracinha. Era loirinho, tinha olhos azuis bem claros e intensos. A descrição parece a de um alemão, mas o garoto era japonês, o que deixava sua aparência mais intrigante e bonita. É... Ele era bonito e isso era o que uma garota tímida de nome Hinata estava pensando enquanto se escondia atrás do corpo atlético de Tenten que tentava entender o motivo do comportamento dela; sem muito sucesso.

Neji tinha ido encontrar Hinata e as meninas. O grupo todo havia combinado de tirar a tarde de sábado de folga e passariam essa tarde no dormitório dos meninos, já que elas ainda não sabiam onde ficava. E também não sabiam quem mais dividia o quarto com Neji e Kiba. No entanto, apenas Tenten e Hinata já estavam no local combinado. Ino e Sakura tinham ficado pra trás por terem acabado de chegar da cidade e precisavam de um banho. Quando perguntadas como chegariam ao dormitório, Ino revelou, sem muitos detalhes, que ela já sabia onde era.

O que nos leva de volta aos quatro que acabaram de se encontrar. Neji cumprimentou as meninas e disse para elas o seguirem. Não se incomodou em apresentar o garoto loiro. Os quatro começaram a andar em silêncio; Hinata ainda se escondendo atrás de Tenten que continuava sem saber o que fazer com ela. Quando estavam próximos do prédio que alojava os dormitórios masculinos, a voz de Ino se fez ouvir:

-Neji! Tenten! Esperem, estamos chegando!

Tenten, Hinata e Neji pararam e se voltaram ao ouvirem a voz de Ino, porém o garoto loiro continuou andando até perceber que não havia ninguém o acompanhando. Ele então parou e se voltou para o grupo com cara de interrogação. O grupo, com exceção de Neji, retornou o olhar questionador. O moreno de cabelos longos suspirou.

-Ele é surdo.

Bem, isso explicava a cena. Sakura não conseguiu evitar sorrir e olhar para o garoto loiro que não entendeu muito bem o que se passava, mas também abriu um largo sorriso e acenou para a recém-chegada.

-Vamos, -disse Neji. –Quando chegarmos, conversaremos direitinho.

O quarto dos garotos era no número 25 do terceiro andar. Neji abriu a porta enquanto o loiro sorriu e fez um sinal indicando que elas poderiam entrar. O quarto deles estava bem arrumado, provavelmente por causa das visitas. Mas o que chamou logo de cara a atenção das quatro foi o fato de uma das camas estar abarrotada de chocolates, ursinhos de pelúcia, cartas e até flores; alguns presentes inclusive caíam de encontro ao chão por não haver mais espaço em cima do colchão. As outras camas também tinham alguns presentes, mas pareciam vazias em comparação com aquela. Antes que elas pudessem perguntar qualquer coisa, Kiba apareceu saindo da pequena varanda que todos os quartos tinham, e com um enorme sorriso cumprimentou as meninas com um beijo na bochecha, fazendo os olhos de Ino brilharem, Sakura sorrir, Tenten ficar sem graça e Hinata competir com um pimentão vermelho quem estava mais rubro.

-Que bom que vocês vieram! –disse ele. –Este aqui é Naruto. Ele também é surdo. –Em seguida Kiba começou, em sinais, a apresentar as meninas.

Sakura ficou impressionada com a agilidade de Kiba para falar LJS e como ele fazia parecer fácil. A garota saiu de seus pensamentos quando ouviu Kiba dar uma risada.

-O que foi, Kiba? –perguntou Ino.

-Naruto está perguntado se vocês tem sinais pessoais.

-O que é isso?

-É o seu nome em um sinal. –respondeu Sakura. –Eu tenho. –a garota fez seu sinal. Naruto sorriu e repetiu. Em seguida apontou pra si próprio e depois alisou sua bochecha com os dedos indicador e médio na horizontal, de dentro pra fora. Sakura entendeu que ele estava lhe mostrando qual era o sinal dele. Ela sorriu e repetiu, ganhando um sorriso e um "joinha" do garoto loiro à sua frente.

As outras três garotas observaram a cena encantadas. Elas não esperavam que Sakura já estivesse interagindo tão bem com uma pessoa surda, ainda mais depois de sua primeira experiência ter sido um desastre.

-Tá sabendo, hein, Sakura... –disse Ino.

A rosada sorriu novamente.

-A professora Kurenai me explicou que surdos batizam as pessoas com sinais, naquele dia lá...

Kiba olhou para Sakura meio desconfiado.

-Quem te deu esse sinal, Sak?

-Sasuke... –ela respondeu evitando olhar para o garoto à sua frente.

-Sasuke te deu um sinal?

A garota ia responder alguma coisa, mas foi interrompida por Naruto que tinha aberto um enorme sorriso e aceno como que cumprimentando alguém. Kiba, que estava ao lado de Naruto, desviou o olhar da garota para a porta a fim de ver quem tinha chegado, enquanto as garotas se viraram para o mesmo fim. Sakura quase engasgou ao se deparar com o dito Sasuke, que não pareceu muito surpreso ao ver as garotas, apesar de seus olhos terem se arregalado um pouco por um segundo ao ver a garota rosada. Cumprimentou a todos com um aceno e fechou a porta atrás de si. Todos notaram que o moreno segurava mais três caixas de chocolate que acabaram por ser jogadas de qualquer jeito em cima das outras que já estavam na cama totalmente lotada de presentes. Quatro pares de olhos femininos se arregalaram.

-Não me diga que aquela cama cheia de presentes é do Sasuke! –disse Ino para Kiba, mesmo sem tirar os olhos da cama em questão.

-Yeap. –respondeu Kiba. –Sasuke sempre foi o recordista dos presentes no dia dos namorados. Vocês tinham que ver como ficava o armário dele no colégio! Ele sempre foi muito popular entre as meninas, e alguns meninos também... –pausa para mais olhos arregalados. –Mesmo sendo surdo.

-Me... Meninos? -Sakura perguntou em descrédito.

Kiba segurou a vontade de gargalhar, mas abriu um largo sorriso.

-É, meninos. Sasuke nunca foi de ligar pras meninas que corriam atrás dele, então houve uma época que começaram a desconfiar que ele gostava de outra coisa... -Kiba riu mais um pouco. -Aquela fase foi um inferno pra ele, mas pra mim e pro Naruto foi hilária!

-Mas e aí? -perguntou Ino. -Ele é mesmo?

Kiba riu ainda mais.

-Não. Ele é hétero. Gosta de meninas. –Sakura suspirou aliviada. –Teve um dia que ele quebrou o nariz de um garoto de outra turma por ter passado a mão na bunda dele nos vestiários do ginásio. –Tenten e Ino se acabaram de tanto rir enquanto Sakura e Hinata fitavam Kiba horrorizadas.

-Mas e aí? Ele conseguiu fazer os outros saberem que ele não é gay? –perguntou Tenten ainda recuperando o fôlego após tanto rir.

Kiba não queria falar na frente de Sakura, mas talvez fosse bom que ela soubesse.

-Uma festa no segundo ano serviu pra isso.

-O que aconteceu?

Kiba hesitou mais uma vez, mas resolveu desembuchar. Estavam entre amigos e ele sabia que elas não passariam a informação pra frente.

-Hehe... Bem, ele acabou perdendo a virgindade com a intérprete de sinais da nossa sala...

-O QUÊ?

Ino e Tenten arregalaram os olhos, Hinata ganhou a competição do vermelho intenso contra o pimentão e Sakura se engasgou com o refrigerante que estava bebendo; que já tinha sido previamente distribuído no grupo.

-Como assim? –perguntou Ino. –Explique isso direito!

-Bom, ao que parece, a mulher tinha uma _quedinha_ por ele. Ela deveria ser uns quinze anos mais velha do que a gente e era muito gosto... Ops... Bonita. Muito bonita. –Ino chegou a erguer uma sobrancelha, mas não falou nada. –O time de basquete da escola tinha ganhado o campeonato anual e eles deram uma mega festa. Como Matsumoto-san não era exatamente uma professora, acabou sendo convidada pra ir.

As garotas ouviam atentamente.

-Sasuke bebeu muito naquela festa. Ela percebeu que ele não tava no juízo perfeito e o arrastou pro banheiro da casa do cara que tava dando a festa; nem lembro mais quem era. É claro que não demorou muito pra que a história chegasse nos ouvidos da diretoria do colégio e ela foi demitida. Mas a coisa com eles deve ter sido muito boa porque ainda demorou uns seis meses pra ela aceitar que não gostava dela e que só tinha transado com ela por estar bêbado. Na verdade, Sasuke diz que não se lembra de nada, mas eu acho que é mentira. Ele não tava tão mal assim, senão acho que nem teria conseguido fazer alguma coisa... Se é que vocês me entendem...

Enquanto isso a cabeça de Sakura rodava. Ela estava descobrindo tanta coisa sobre Sasuke que seu cérebro nem conseguia registrar todas as informações. Não sabia bem o que pensar. Claro, que seria muita ingenuidade da garota achar que um cara bonito e na idade de Sasuke ainda fosse virgem, mas no fundo ela ainda tinha uma esperança de que nunca saberia de fato o que ele já tinha feito ou não. E ainda mais porque isso lá era jeito de ter sua primeira vez? Enfim, não adiantaria muito ficar pensando nisso; Sakura voltou para a Terra quando percebeu que Sasuke tinha acabado de se sentar ao seu lado. Pronto, sentiu seu corpo ficar tenso na hora, era só o que faltava...

Assim que percebeu que Sasuke tinha entrado na roda, Kiba começou a falar também em sinais e obviamente mudou de assunto.

-Então, meninas, não querem ganhar sinais? Aproveitem o Sasuke e o Naruto. –pausa para Kiba localizar o loiro no quarto. –Vem pra cá, Naruto, Neji.

Os dois resolveram se sentar no chão também pra participar da conversa.

-As meninas ainda não têm sinais. Por que não dão sinais pra elas?

As ditas meninas se surpreenderam ao ver Neji falando em sinais e com agilidade. Mas ele não falou em voz alta, então elas não entenderam o que ele falava. Logo em seguida, Naruto fez uma expressão de extrema surpresa, enquanto Sasuke erguia uma sobrancelha e Kiba balançava a cabeça. Então Naruto se voltou para Hinata e disse algo a ela. A garota voltou a corar e, mais surpreendentemente ainda, respondeu em LJS. Três queixos femininos se encontraram com o chão.

-Oh, Hinata! –disse Ino com sua voz um tanto estridente. –Como assim você e o Neji sabem falar LJS e você nunca nos contou?

A Hyuuga olhou para sua amiga com pura inocência nos olhos perolados.

-Vocês nunca perguntaram...

Essa era a última resposta que elas esperavam ouvir.

-E como você aprendeu? E por quê? –perguntou Sakura.

-Nós temos uma prima de segundo grau que é surda. –respondeu Neji enquanto Kiba interpretava todo mundo pra que Naruto e Sasuke pudessem acompanhar a conversa.

-Uma prima surda? –perguntou Tenten.

-É. Uma prima, um tio, uma tia-avó e dois primos.

Todos os pares de olhos, com exceção dos Hyuuga, se arregalaram.

-Nossa! –exclamou Ino. –Bastante, não?

Os primos se entreolharam e Hinata baixou a cabeça deixando para Neji a tarefa de explicar a história.

-Bem... Até pouco tempo atrás, nossa família tinha por tradição o casamento entre Hyuugas, assim as posses dos antepassados nunca sairiam do nosso sangue. O problema é que alguns desses casamentos acabaram sendo feitos entre parentes próximos demais. O resultado em muitos casos foi surdez.

-Vocês ainda mantém essa tradição? –perguntou Tenten. Praticamente todos entenderam o real motivo da pergunta dela. Neji a fitou.

-Não. Conseguimos convencer nosso atual patriarca que uma ligação de sangue muito próxima não é boa e que era a causa do nascimento de surdos. Ainda bem, senão era bem capaz de me fazerem casar com a Hinata.

Mais rostos surpresos. Naruto em especial voltou-se pra Neji, que estava ao seu lado, e fez dois sinais.

-Família louca. –interpretou Kiba. E todos, com exceção de Sasuke e os Hyuuga riram. Neji respondeu com um tapa na cabeça de Naruto.

O grupo continuou a conversar e algum tempo depois mais alguns garotos apareceram com mais refrigerantes e besteiras gostosas de todo tipo. Eles foram apresentados como sendo Shino, Choji e Shikamaru. Eram todos muito simpáticos e também se sentaram na roda, fazendo todo mundo se aproximar para dar espaço. Sakura não sabia se tinha sido só com ela, mas a aproximação fez sua perna direita ficar encostada na perna esquerda de Sasuke, deixando-a ainda mais tensa. O garoto percebeu os músculos dela subitamente retesados. Começou a pensar se isso tinha a ver com o contato acidental das pernas dos dois. E se ele...

Sasuke não deu bola pra sua consciência que dizia que isso seria maldade; estendeu um de seus braços pra se apoiar nele e deitar um pouco o corpo, mas pôs esse braço bem atrás de Sakura que percebeu e agora lutava para não corar. Se ela deitasse um pouco ficaria encostada no peito dele perfeitamente. A garota tentou se concentrar o máximo que pôde na conversa pra se abstrair do garoto tão próximo dela, mas já sabia de antemão que não conseguiria. E também não foi capaz de impedir sua mente de devanear.

_Estavam sozinhos. Sasuke havia estendido seu braço e a puxado para si. Em seguida a garota o sentiu brincar coma boca em seu ouvido a fazendo arfar e a pele arrepiar. Então ele a fez virar seu rosto e sem aviso prévio a beijara na boca, muito mais do que apaixonadamente. Quando percebeu, Sakura estava deitada no chão com Sasuke por cima dela beijando seu pescoço e... E..._

-Sakura?

Os olhos da garota se focalizaram novamente e ela percebeu que todos a olhavam estranhamente, com certeza, tentando entender o que acontecia com ela, já que nem prestava atenção ao que rolava.

-Liga não, gente. –disse Ino tentando aliviar pra amiga. –Ela viaja desse jeito mesmo, de vez em quando.

Sakura ficou extremamente vermelha, principalmente por ter percebido que Sasuke também a fitava intrigado. O que ninguém sabia é que o garoto tinha achado a reação dela até que divertida e chegou à conclusão que realmente tinha sido maldade. Dissera a si mesmo que não brincaria mais assim com a garota. Embora a tentação fosse grande. E por falar em tentação... Sakura não tinha sido a única pessoa a viajar naquele momento. Ao ficar um pouco mais perto da garota ele percebeu que ela cheirava bem; cheirava a morango... O cabelo dela brilhava e parecia ser bem macio. E era rosa. Sasuke não gostava de rosa, mas a cor ficava muito bem nela e combinava com seus olhos verdes. Lindos olhos verdes, claros e reluzentes. E ela ainda estava corada, um blush natural vermelhinho em suas bochechas que a deixava ainda mais linda. E ela tinha pernas grossas... Mesmo sendo do tipo magrinha. A pele dela parecia ser de pêssego e a boca... Sua boca era rosada como seu cabelo e... Bem... Carnuda... A mente de Sasuke o levou pra uma outra situação.

_Estavam sozinhos. Sakura tinha desistido de resisti-lo e se jogara nos braços dele; seus dedos ágeis já brincavam com o cabelo de sua nuca. Sem conseguir segurar mais, Sasuke a beijou na boca, não sem antes brincar com sua orelha, e a fome e a paixão eram tantas que ele acabou por deitá-la no chão e se posicionar em cima dela, enquanto beijava-lhe o pescoço e... E..._

-Sakura?

Merda. No que raios ele estava pensando? Sasuke se focou no grupo novamente, quando chamaram a atenção de Sakura, bem a tempo de também olhar pra ela e fingir que nada tinha acontecido.

**oOOo**

A tarde passou de forma bem agradável. As meninas ganharam seus sinais e Naruto até começou a ensinar algumas coisas, se não tivesse se engajado numa conversa com Hinata no meio do caminho. O grupo então dispersou um pouco; alguns começaram um jogo de cartas, Choji continuava a procurar mais coisas pra comer e Sakura, Sasuke, Ino e Kiba continuavam a conversar. Mas não demorou muito pra que Sasuke se levantasse e saísse da conversa. Ele esperava que Sakura fizesse o mesmo, assim Kiba ficaria "sozinho" com Ino e Sasuke sabia que Kiba gostava da loira; ele quis dar uma oportunidade para o amigo. Bem como ele esperava, Sakura também se levantou, saindo da conversa.

Kiba agradeceu a Sasuke mentalmente por poder conversar melhor com Ino agora. Ele já havia admitido para seu melhor amigo que estava gostando da loira, ou quem sabe até se apaixonado por ela. Ino era muito bonita e sempre que os olhos azuis dela olhavam pra ele, o garoto sentia seu estômago fazer alguns _loops_ dentro de si; ou como ele mesmo costumava dizer: "as borboletas no estômago começavam a jogar _paintball_." Na ocasião em que dissera isso pela primeira vez, Sasuke rira e dissera "que a coisa estava mesmo séria". Kiba gostava de tudo na garota, seu sorriso, sua personalidade forte, suas piadas, a falta de um pouco mais de vergonha na cara... É, talvez já estivesse apaixonado. Ainda mais quando a conversa deles ficava recheada de indiretas...

-Talvez ela goste... –disse Ino sorrindo.

-Ah... –disse Kiba. –Então se, hipoteticamente falando, essa garota linda e inteligente fosse convidada pra sair por esse garoto simpático e bonitão aqui... Ela aceitaria?

O sorriso de Ino se alargou ainda mais.

-Ela adoraria...

Kiba sorriu, mas também suspirou, deixando Ino meio confusa.

-O que foi?

-Ah, loirinha... –Kiba se aproximou um pouco mais da garota. Usou sua mão esquerda pra afastar a franja dela de seu rosto, colocando-a atrás da orelha dela. –Me desculpe se eu estiver indo rápido demais ou se passar dos limites agora, mas é que eu não aguento mais.

Kiba nem deu tempo a Ino pra entender o que ele queria dizer, pois assim que encerrou a frase o garoto a puxou suavemente o rosto da garota em direção ao dele, com os dedos na nuca dela, e a beijou. Ino não esperava, mas correspondeu ao beijo dele com a mesma intensidade. Kiba a puxou pra mais perto pela cintura e Ino obedeceu, enroscando seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele. Não demorou muito para aquele beijo de língua deles esquentasse ainda mais; Kiba a apertava um pouco mais intensamente na cintura e Ino até lhe dava uns puxõezinhos no cabelo da nuca dele. Os dois só se separaram ao ouvirem vários assovios, vivas e até palmas dos amigos, que eles tinham se esquecido, mas ainda estavam lá. Aquela foi a primeira vez que Kiba viu Ino ficar tímida; a garota corou um pouco, deu uma risadinha e se escondeu, encostando a cabeça no vão do pescoço de Kiba, enquanto esse a abraçava e também ria da reação dos amigos.

-Argh... Seus chatos... –disse ele entre risos, se referindo à interrupção.

-Eu sabia... –disse Neji, voltando sua atenção ao jogo de baralho jogando um quatro de copas na mesa.

-Complicado. –disse Shikamaru pegando o quatro e jogando um valete de ouro. –Não fiquem esperando que a gente vá sair pra deixar o quarto pra vocês.

-Ei! –Kiba pegou uma almofada que estava próxima deles e a atirou na direção de Shikamaru, acertando a mesa e passando de raspão por Tenten no percurso.

-Ah! –gritaram todos os jogadores.

-Você acabou com o jogo! –reclamou Shino tentando recolher as cartas que tinham caído no chão.

oOOo

Chegou o momento de voltarem para seus dormitórios, antes que chegasse o horário limite. Naruto resolveu acompanhar Hinata, pois não tinha parado de conversar e Neji resolveu ir junto pra ficar "de olho" nos dois. Tenteu decidiu aproveitar a oportunidade e foi junto. Os outros três garotos também aproveitaram a deixa para também saírem. Isso deixava no dormitório Ino, Kiba, Sasuke e Sakura. As duas já estariam indo embora, se a loira conseguisse se desgrudar de Kiba. Agora mesmo, por exemplo, Kiba tinha se sentado em sua cama e Ino até tinha lhe falado um "tchau", mas o garoto a puxou de volta, fazendo a loira cair sentada em cima dele enquanto ele já começava a beijá-la novamente. Sakura revirou os olhos para a cena e murmurou um "te espero lá fora" saindo do quarto e se encostando na parede do corredor. Poucos segundos depois, Sasuke também saiu e se encostou na parede do outro lado da porta, mantendo a passagem entre eles.

Sakura ficou nervosa. Estava sozinha com Sasuke no corredor e não podia nem sequer falar com ele. A garota bufou, tentando não ficar brava com sua amiga por tê-la colocado naquela situação. Sasuke percebeu a frustração da rosada e pensou que até se sentia mais ou menos do mesmo jeito. O garoto olhou pela porta entreaberta vendo que agora os dois haviam deitado. Sasuke não pode conter a expressão do tipo "ui" ao ver o que eles estavam fazendo. Sakura viu a expressão dele e abriu sua boca, louca pra ver também o que tava rolando. Saiu de seu lugar pra dar uma olhada, mas antes que conseguisse espiar, Sasuke fechou a porta, suprimindo um sorrisinho ao ver a expressão revoltada dela. Ele se abaixou um pouco pra ficar melhor no campo de visão dela e balançou negativamente o indicador em frente ao nariz da garota. O sorrisinho ainda presente.

Droga. Sakura se sentiu corar. Ele era extremamente sexy e seu silêncio fazia Sakura se ver diante de uma caixinha de surpresas implorando pra ser decifrada. A garota fez um bico e Sasuke pensou que apesar de infantil, aquele bico a deixava fofa. A rosada pensou que talvez aquele fosse um bom momento. Baixou os olhos e tirou uma caixa de uma sacola que o garoto nem tinha percebido que ela levava.

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ver a gartoa lhe estender a caixa, porém com a cabeça abaixada, sem olhar pra ele. O garoto voltou sua atenção da garota para a caixa. Logo natampa havia um grande cartão branco com uma frase escrita na letra dela.

_Eu sinto muito._

O garoto não esperava por essa e ficou sem saber o que fazer. Mas acabou por decidir aceitar, mesmo sentindo um certo receio por não saber ser era giri ou honmei e mais ainda por não saber qual dos dois ele queria que fosse. Ela realmente o deixava confuso.

Sakura não sabia bem o que fazer agora que ele tinha pego a caixa. No entanto, nem precisou pensar e logo em seguida percebeu que nem conseguiria pensar. Sasuke a tinha puxado para um abraço, enlaçando a cintura dela. A princípio ela nem reagiu, mas quando voltou a si, enlaçou os braços dela ao redor do pescoço dele e enterrou a cabeça no peito dele segurando a vontade de chorar, fosse por felicidade do pedido de desculpas aceito ou por se lembrar do porque de ter que pedir desculpas.

Sasuke pôde sentir os ombros da garota tremerem de leve. Percebeu que ela deveria estar tentando não chorar. Se afastou um pouco pra poder olhar no rosto dela, mas não desfez o abraço. Sakura ergueu a cabeça quando ele se mexeu e o viu olhando de volta pra ela com preocupação evidente em seu rosto. Sasuke viu que os olhos de Sakura estavam marejados. Droga, ele já não tinha dito que não precisava chorar? O que o garoto achava que morreria sem admitir é que mexia com ele ver aqueles olhos verdes chorarem. Ele balançou levemente a cabeça; Sakura entendeu o pedido mudo e fungou segurando as lágrimas. Sasuke sorriu com o cantinho direito da boca, por dois segundos. Logo em seguida achou melhor desviar o olhar dos olhos dela; estava começando a se sentir meio hipnotizado, era melhor desviar antes que...

-Opa!

Ambos Sasuke e Sakura desviaram seu olhar um do outro ao mesmo tempo. Ela por ter ouvido a voz de Kiba e ele por ter visto em seu campo de visão privilegiado que a porta tinha sido aberta revelando seu melhor amigo... E a loira dele. O casal recém-formado estava de olhos arregalados e congelados. A última coisa que esperavam ver era Sasuke e Sakura abraçados como se estivessem prestes a se beijar.

-Kiba, -disse a loira. –Acho que a gente interrompeu...

Kiba abriu um enorme sorriso enquanto fitava seu amigo. Ele sabia, na verdade tinha certeza, que no fundo Sasuke estava começando a gostar da rosada. Pena que a cena já era, porque ao perceber o provável motivo do sorriso do amigo, Sasuke soltou Sakura, até meio rudemente. Pôs as mãos nos bolsos e saiu andando rapidamente pelo corredor, claramente não querendo que ninguém o seguisse.

-Definitivamente, ele é de lua mesmo... –comentou Ino com um dos braços apoiado em um dos ombros de Kiba, observando a figura de Sasuke desaparecer à frente.

**Fim do Cap 4.**

* * *

_Yo, minna! Desculpem pela demora. ^^_

_Quero agradecer aos comentários recebidos e fico muito feliz por terem recebido essa fic meio "diferente" com os braços abertos!_

_**Hideko01 perguntou:**__ "Como é ensinado a eles a linguagem de sinais ?"_

_**Keyko responde:**__ Olá Hideko, muito obrigada por acompanhar e deixar reviews!_

_As libras são ensinadas através de imagens. Surdos pensam por imagens. Uma criança ouvinte aprende por objeto-som-palavra escrita, com os surdos os processo é o mesmo, porém no lugar do som usa-se o sinal. Depois que ele aprende os sinais de coisas concretas se pode iniciar o aprendizado de conceitos abstratos como sentimentos e opiniões. É meio confuso, mas eles conseguem fazer o link do pensamento com o sinal. É um processo maravilhoso!_

_Espero ter respondido a sua dúvida. ^^_

_No próximo capítulo esperem muita interação do Sasuke com a Sakura e outras fofurices, além de algumas confusões! Ja ne minna!_


	6. Primeiras Vezes

**Cap. 5 Primeiras Vezes**

Ino se deitou naquela noite agradecendo porque o dia seguinte seria domingo. Ela já sabia que demoraria pra dormir. Não conseguia parar de pensar em Kiba e no que tinha acontecido entre eles naquela tarde.

**Flashback:**

_Kiba se sentou na cama enquanto observava Ino arrumar seu cabelo e suas roupas de volta no lugar. Ele ainda nem acreditava que tinha mesmo ficado com ela naquela ocasião e pensava que já estava viciado nela, no gosto dela. A loira voltou seu olhar pra ele, sorriu e disse um "tchau", porém sem conseguir esconder a vontade de ficar, mas ele ainda não queria deixá-la ir. Puxou-a pela mão e cuidou para que ela caísse sentada no colo dele, uma perna de cada lado, e já engatando outro beijo daqueles. Os dois praticamente nem ouviram Sakura dizer que esperaria do lado e de fora e Sasuke também sair logo após. Kiba teve um certo receio de estar indo rápido demais, mas sua vontade dela era muito grande._

_-Te quero... –ele murmurava entre os beijos que dava no pescoço dela. –Te quero muito..._

_Ino sorriu, estava amando aquele momento. Devagarzinho foi escorregando do colo do garoto até suas costas atingirem suavemente o colchão da cama dele. Kiba acompanhou o movimento, se posicionando em cima da garota, tomando cuidado para não a pressionar demais com seu peso. A garota também murmurou entre beijos o quanto o queria e suas mãos encontraram o caminho pra dentro da blusa dele, fazendo a pele do garoto se arrepiar. E estava tudo ficando cada vez melhor, até Ino decidir baixar a mão um pouco mais. Kiba parou de repente. A garota também parou pensando se não tinha descido mais do que deveria. O garoto fechou os olhos e encostou sua testa na dela enquanto lutava para normalizar a respiração. Ambos estavam ofegantes e vermelhos._

_-Ino... –ele começou quando conseguiu falar alguma coisa. –É... É melhor a gente parar... –seus olhos permaneciam fechados._

_A loira regularizou a respiração._

_-Não quero parar... –ela disse num sussurro._

_"Droga, Ino..." pensou Kiba; assim ficava mais difícil._

_-Eu também não quero. –ele disse. –Mas... Vamos com calma. Pode ser? –ele abriu os olhos e a viu sorrir._

_-Pode._

_E mais um beijo, mas dessa vez calmo, doce e um tanto demorado. Se levantaram e um ajudou o outro, com algumas risadas, a se arrumarem já que os cabelos e as roupas estavam desgrenhados._

_Kiba segurou-a pela mão, entrelaçando seus dedos com os dela e lhe deu mais um beijo antes de abrirem a porta do quarto. Bem, abrirem a porta e se depararem com Sasuke e Sakura abraçados. Ino poderia jurar que até já deveria ter rolado alguma coisa entre aqueles dois enquanto ela estava com Kiba no quarto. Mas Sasuke quebrou o clima soltando sua amiga e saindo pelo corredor, sem mais nem menos._

_-Definitivamente, ele é de lua mesmo... –ela comentou._

_-Nem... –disse Kiba. –Isso é só o orgulho dele não querendo ceder._

_-Ele me odeia... –murmurou Sakura fungando enquanto ainda fitava o final do corredor._

_-Não odeia não. –respondeu Kiba. –Se odiasse e iria te ignorar, mas ele não consegue te ignorar... E nem você consegue deixá-lo na dele, não é?_

_Sakura corou e baixou os olhos._

_-Gente apaixonada é um problema mesmo... –disse ele abraçando Ino por trás e dando-lhe um beijo leve no pescoço fazendo a loira rir. Sakura olhou para o casal de cara feia._

_-E vocês dois, hein? Achei que fosse virar tia hoje... –a rosada saiu pisando duro pelo corredor._

_Seus amigos riram levemente da revolta dela e a seguiram; Ino pensando que até chegou a achar que ia mesmo precisar tomar uma pílula depois pra não deixar Sakura se tornar "tia"._

**Fim do flashback**

-Psiu... –a loira ouviu um sussurro. Voltou-se para ver Sakura deitada em sua cama com um sorriso no rosto. –Não consegue dormir?

Ino retornou o sorriso.

-Por enquanto não...

-Vem pra cá, vamos conversar. –disse a rosada mantendo o volume baixo.

A loira deu uma risadinha baixa enquanto andava nas pontas dos pés para não acordar Tenten e Hinata que dormiam tranquilamente. Sakura se sentou um pouco mais para a beirada de sua cama pra dar para a amiga se sentar com ela; as duas logo puxando as cobertas de volta.

-Pode contar. –disse Sakura assim que as duas estavam acomodadas.

-Contar o quê? –Ino perguntou sorridente.

-Oras... Me contar os detalhes do que você aprontou com Kiba hoje. Ninguém esperava que vocês fossem ficar...

Ino suspirou ainda sorrindo.

-Ele é perfeito, Sakura! –a dita garota não pôde deixar de também sorrir. –O beijo dele é tão bom! E a pegada é ma-ra-vi-lho-sa! Tenho certeza que ele consegue me levar pro céu fácil, fácil... –Sakura teve que se esforçar pra não rir muito alto do comentário com duplo sentido da amiga.

-Ino! Você realmente não presta!

A loira continuou a rir baixinho.

-Eu sei... Mas ele presta!

-Como assim?

-Bom, ele estava com a faca e o queijo na mão e ainda assim disse que é melhor irmos com calma. Ele não é lindo?

Sakura sorriu e concordou. Era realmente difícil encontrar um cara assim. A maioria deles só queria sexo mesmo e até ficavam bravos se a garota recusava, mas Kiba parecia gostar mesmo de Ino. Essa atitude dele tinha sido muito fofa. A garota de cabelos rosados ficou pensando se um dia encontraria alguém assim e se sua primeira vez seria tão romântica quanto ela queria que fosse.

**oOOo**

As monitorias de LJS começaram na primeira semana de março. Sakura, Ino e Tenten se inscreveram. A rosada e Tenten escolheram o mesmo horário; já Ino escolheu um diferente pra poder conciliar seu tempo livre com Kiba que fazia outras monitorias. Naquele fim de tarde, porém, todos os inscritos e os professores estavam reunidos para dar início ao ciclo de aulas. O segundo auditório do térreo, menor do que o utilizado nas boas-vindas na primeira semana, estava consideravelmente cheio. As três amigas escolheram seus lugares e se acomodaram. A professora Kurenai se arrumou na ponta do palco e ia começar a falar quando algo, ou melhor, alguém, lhe chamou a atenção.

-Mas olha só quem resolveu aparecer...

Todos os presentes se voltaram na direção da entrada para ver Sasuke entrando, mãos nos bolsos e expressão aborrecida. Ele andou sem prestar atenção em ninguém e foi até a coordenadora. Os dois conversaram por um momento e quando Sasuke concordou com algo, Kurenai assentiu e indicou o local onde ele deveria se sentar. Ela sorria, o que era meio estranho. Começou a explicar como funcionavam as monitorias, os horários, presenças e em seguida começou a apresentar os professores responsáveis e os surdos supervisores. Aparentemente, a linguagem não poderia ser ensinada sem a supervisão de um surdo e alguns deles se voluntariaram para a posição. Numa média de dois a três alunos surdos por turma; eles ganhariam horas extras como monitores.

-Na turma de terças e quintas às 17:20... –Sakura se remexeu inquieta na cadeira, a coordenadora estava falando da turma em que ela estava inscrita. –o professor responsável é Hatake Kakashi. –o dito homem usava uma máscara parecida com aquelas que pessoas gripadas usam e acenou animadamente. Ele não parecia doente. –Os alunos supervisores desse horário são: Himura Kenshin, Oosaki Nana e... –pausa estratégica. –Uchiha Sasuke que, milagrosamente, agora decidiu que quer participar.

Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram por um instante e custou toda a sua força de vontade não pular para a conclusão de que a santa responsável pelo milagre de Sasuke era ela. Entretanto, Ino e Tenten deram umas apertadas nos dois braços de Sakura, uma de cada lado, de tanta animação provavelmente pensando o mesmo que ela e ficou mais difícil tentar ser realista o suficiente pra pensar que ele poderia ter outros motivos.

Kurenai terminou as apresentações e os dispensou dizendo que as aulas começariam no dia seguinte. As garotas se levantaram a tempo de ver Sasuke olhar para Sakura e dar seu pequeno sorriso, sua marca registrada, antes de sair do auditório.

**oOOo**

Ele olhou para ela enquanto ela entrava no refeitório com as amigas e acenou para que elas se juntassem a ele, Shino e Naruto para o jantar. Ele fingiu não perceber que todos deram um jeito de fazê-la se sentar ao lado dele na mesa. Ele também fingiu não perceber o nervosismo dela e como ela evitada olhar pra ele. Tentou ignorar a sensação que existia dentro dele, mas já sabia que não seria possível. Estava escrito; já decidido quando nasceram: ela seria dele. Mas... Ele deveria dar um passo à frente? Seria já a hora? Ele não pôde deixar de admitir que a caixa de chocolates _giri_ que recebera dela no mês anterior o deixara confuso. Talvez ela ainda não sentisse nada por ele, por enquanto...

-Não é, Neji? –perguntou Shino, tirando o dito cujo de seu fluxo de pensamentos.

Neji não fazia a menor ideia do que estava no tópico da conversa, mas decidiu concordar.

-É. É sim.

-Então... –continuou Shino. Mas Neji tinha voltado ao seu mundo interior; suas decisões o aguardavam.

Após o jantar os meninos foram deixar as meninas no dormitório delas, mas ao irem embora, Neji deu um jeito de segurar o pulso de Tenten disfarçadamente e ambos saíram discretamente do grupo, Neji guiando Tenten para um local onde poderia conversar com ela. A garota ficou nervosa sem saber o que ele queria com ela. Pararam. Neji sorriu pra Tenten para dizer que estava tudo bem.

-Não tive oportunidade de te agradecer direito pelos chocolates. Muito obrigado.

-Ah... –disse Tenten num misto de alívio e decepção. –Tudo bem. De nada. Não deveria ter se incomodado.

-É outra coisa que me incomoda, na verdade.

-O quê?

-A caixa que você me deu... Era _giri_.

Tenten pensou que mal poderia haver em uma caixa _giri_.

-Você preferia uma _honmei_? –ela perguntou hesitante; não queria criar muitas expectativas.

-Talvez. –ele respondeu. –Você acredita em destino?

Tenten não sabia o que Neji queria com aquela conversa, mas resolveu não questionar.

-Não sei. Acho que sim. Só "destino" é capaz de explicar o inexplicável que acontece em nossas vidas.

Neji gostou da resposta dela.

-Eu acredito, Tenten. Ainda mais porque eu soube, na primeira vez que te vi, que meu destino é você. Soube que eu nasci pra ser seu e você pra ser minha. Nossas almas já foram seladas juntas antes mesmo de nascermos.

A garota estava com os olhos bem abertos, arregalados e congelada em seu lugar. Ela nunca esperou ouvir palavras tão bonitas de Neji. Não sabia o que responder.

-Mas confesso que sua caixa _giri _me deixou confuso. Se você ainda não sente por mim o mesmo que eu sinto por você, eu entendo. Você talvez precise de mais tempo e...

-Neji. –ela interrompeu. Ele parou de falar e a olhou meio confuso, meio curioso. –Você está certo. A caixa era pra ter sido _honmei_.

Ambos sorriram com a declaração e logo em seguida seu primeiro beijo aconteceu. Segundo dizia o destino de Neji: o primeiro de muitos.

**oOOo**

As semanas foram se passando no mesmo ritmo agitado. Abril já estava na metade e o único dia mais relaxado que tiveram foi quando o grupo se reuniu para irem à cidade em um domingo, por ocasião do aniversário de Sakura. A saber: dia 28 de março. Após isso, praticamente todo mundo se afundou na rotina.

Sakura se manteve assídua na monitoria de LJS; estava determinada a aprender. Sasuke também não faltava. Ele se portava como os outros supervisores; dava notas e parecer aos alunos e fazia pequenos diálogos-modelo com o professor-monitor Kakashi.

Ah, sim, Kakashi. Sakura tinha descoberto que ele era professor de História da Guerra no curso de Hinata e se prontificara a ser monitor naquele horário, embora sempre chegasse atrasado. Hinata dissera que nas aulas dela sempre acontecia o mesmo. O engraçado era vê-lo tentando enrolar seus alunos com alguma desculpa esfarrapada que justificasse sua falta de pontualidade. Nunca funcionava, mas, por via das dúvidas, a cada dia a desculpa era diferente. Ele com certeza não era um professor convencional. Muitas eram as teorias sobre os motivos de Kakashi pra ter aprendido LJS. Segundo ele foi para seguir a sorte que havia tirado em um biscoito chinês que dizia para ele aprender uma nova língua. No entanto, rezava a lenda que a verdade é que ele teria ficado fascinado por uma surda e aprendeu o idioma pra tentar seduzi-la. Sakura achava a segunda opção mais plausível.

Voltando a Sasuke, ele estava conseguindo deixar Sakura cada vez mais irritada. Depois que ele havia aceitado o pedido de desculpas dela, há dois meses atrás, ela achou que talvez ele fosse ficar mais próximo dela, mas o tiro pareceu ter saído pela culatra. O garoto a cumprimentava normalmente, mas não passava disso. Até mesmo no aniversário dela ele se manteve distante. Já na monitoria ele parecia fingir não vê-la. Os supervisores ajudavam o professor a inspecionar se os alunos estavam fazendo tudo certo e muitas vezes eles corrigiam quem errava segurando-lhes as mãos e as posicionando de forma correta. Sakura já tinha sido corrigida assim duas vezes; uma vez por Kenshin e outra por Nana, ambos muito gentis, mas Sasuke fingia nem prestar atenção nela pra ver que ela tinha errado. E ela sabia que era de propósito pra tirá-la do sério. E mais coisas a estavam tirando do sério naquela monitoria. Era fato que 90% dos alunos naquele horário eram garotas e pra piorar tudo parecia não lhes bastar toda a tietagem em cima de Sasuke, elas ainda se fingiam de burras, claramente errando de propósito só para que Sasuke as fosse corrigir. Mas nem tudo estava perdido, afinal o garoto não parecia perceber os esforços de suas fãs ou se por acaso percebia, fingia não ver e só ia ajudar se Kenshin e Nana estivessem ocupados. A menos que quem precisasse da ajuda fosse Sakura. Sendo esse o caso ele simplesmente ignorava. Sakura podia sentir uma veia saltar em uma de suas têmporas. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo pra tentar aliviar a raiva.

-Se me permite dizer, Sakura-chan, acho que você está indo muito bem.

Sakura abriu os olhos com suas sobrancelhas franzidas imaginando quem estaria falando com ela. Se deparou com um cabelo preto bem escuro num corte estilo tigela e sobrancelhas extremamente grossas. Acompanhando o conjunto havia um enorme e brilhante sorriso.

-Obrigada, Lee. –ela respondeu com um sorriso. –Você também está indo bem.

Rock Lee era um dos poucos garotos que faziam aquela monitoria. Ele era expansivo, amigável e gentil e já se sentia amigo da garota. Sakura não se sentia tão amigável para com o garoto, mas era fácil ser gentil com ele. Sakura voltou sua cabeça para a frente novamente para prestar atenção. Seus olhos pegaram de relance um par de olhos ônix olhando pra ela. Desviaram-se no mesmo instante. A garota ficou pensando no que teria dado nele pra ter olhado pra ela naquele momento.

Ao final da monitoria, Sakura pegou suas coisas e rumou para a saída. Lee deu uma corrida e conseguiu alcançá-la antes que saísse da sala. Iniciou uma conversa sobre um assunto qualquer e a garota não se incomodou em continuar. Mesmo sendo alguém que ela não conhecia direito e um pouco estranho, Sakura estava gostando de receber atenção.

Ela sorria pra ele. Aquele lindo sorriso que ela tinha estava sendo dirigido àquele cara estranho que surgira do nada. Isso não estava certo. E o que aquele cara, intrometido, tinha para fazê-la sorrir? Sasuke baixou os olhos pra tentar não se focar demais naqueles dois conversando. Afinal, não havia problema ela conversar com as pessoas. Mas, então, por que ele não tinha gostado? Ao focalizar seus olhos na carteira logo à frente ele viu papel e canetas. Teve uma ideia.

-Então, por que decidiu aprender LJS, Sakura-chan?

-Ah... –a garota hesitou. Não dava pra dizer que era por causa do idiota do Sasuke que por acaso era um dos supervisores deles. E por falar nele...

Sasuke entrou no meio dos dois sem qualquer cerimônia, dando as costas à Lee e não se importando em ao menos cumprimentá-lo. Sakura ficou num misto de surpresa e irritação, enquanto Lee tentava entender o que aquele garoto estava fazendo e o que ele queria com a flor de seu jardim. Sim, _seu_ jardim. O garoto surdo não se incomodou com nada disso. Apenas abriu uma folha de sulfite que estava dobrada ao meio e a mostrou à Sakura como se fosse uma plaquinha. Se Sakura não estivesse irritada com o moreno à sua frente, ela provavelmente teria rido do recurso dele. Era meio cômico vê-lo segurando a plaquinha. Sua irritação por ele ter interrompido a conversa deu lugar a mais surpresa quando ela leu o conteúdo escrito na folha.

_Vou ensinar você LJS. Amanhã horário igual monitoria. Dormitório meu. Eu esperar._

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha num olhar questionador. Esperou Sakura anuir em concordância para dobrar a folha novamente e entregar a ela. Assim que a garota pegou o papel, ele se virou para ir embora, não sem antes avaliar Lee de cima até embaixo e dar-lhe um pequeno sorriso descaradamente forçado. Lee respondeu estendendo a mão para ele. Sasuke aceitou e a apertou, porém sema maiores gentilezas. Então saiu da sala.

-Me desculpe, Lee. Ele é meio rude assim mesmo...

-Tudo bem, Sakura-chan. Não sabia que vocês se conheciam. Vocês são amigos?

-Sim... Somos amigos...

**oOOo**

O dia seguinte veio acompanhado de nervosismo. Sakura sabia que no fim do dia iria encontrá-lo, no dormitório dele, pra que ele lhe ensinasse LJS. No entanto, os outros meninos estariam lá? Ou eles estariam sozinhos? Será que ele queria mesmo só ensiná-la ou quem sabe passar um tempo com ela? Ou... Aquilo tudo não passava de brincadeira. Talvez ele só tenha feito aquilo pra interromper a conversa dela com Lee e a irritar... É. Provavelmente.

Mesmo sem conseguir decidir se queria que as horas passassem ou não, o horário marcado eventualmente chegou. Sakura se despediu de Ino e saiu o mais depressa que pôde antes que sua amiga lhe enchesse a mente de planos sedutores. Ela ainda tinha em mente que Sasuke não gostava dela. Se ele realmente falara sério ao dizer que a ensinaria, deveria ser porque provavelmente ele levara um esporro de Kurenai por não estar cumprindo com o combinado. De qualquer forma, não deixou de passar em um banheiro pra conferir seu visual e se certificar que estava tudo no lugar.

Chegou até o dormitório dele e parou ante a porta fechada. Respirou fundo. Não poderia bater na porta, ele não iria ouvir. No entanto, ao prestar mais atenção, a garota pôde distinguir uma música tocando dentro do quarto. Parecia rock. Ela concluiu que ou Kiba ou Neji deveriam estar no quarto. Então bateu. Um momento depois, Kiba aparecia pela fresta da porta, sorrindo ao vê-la.

-Sakura! O que faz aqui? –ele perguntou enquanto dava passagem pra ela entrar. Ao fazê-lo a garota percebeu que a música vinha do computador sobre a mesa do canto e era um heavy metal de uma banda que ela conhecia e gostava. Bom, Sakura poderia ter o cabelo rosa, mas não exatamente fofinha apesar de ser tímida e corar com facilidade. Sua tendência ao alternativo logo se via pelas suas roupas. Gostava de rock.

-Sasuke resolveu me ensinar LJS. Ele pediu que eu viesse aqui hoje.

Kiba assentiu e foi até o computador desligando a música que estava um tanto alta. Só então Sakura viu que Sasuke estava atrás das portas abertas do armário embutido e concluiu que por isso ela não o tinha visto antes. O moreno a cumprimentou com um aceno e se dirigiu até seu amigo, batendo-lhe de leve no ombro. Começou a falar quando Kiba olhou pra ele. Falava rápido e parecia meio bravo. Seu amigo lhe respondeu alguma coisa, mas ele voltou a falar do mesmo modo. Sakura desejou poder entender a conversa.

-Tá bom, tá bom... –disse Kiba em voz alta, colocando a música pra tocar novamente. Isso deixou a garota confusa.

Sasuke voltou ao armário e Kiba foi de encontro à garota vendo duas interrogações em seus olhos.

-Ele ficou bravo porque eu desliguei a música.

Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram.

-Como assim?

Kiba riu.

-Também tive essa reação quando percebi que ele gostava de heavy metal. Você tinha que ter visto os pais dele correrem pra levá-lo no fonoaudiólogo quando o viram usando um fone de ouvido.

-Mas como ele gosta se ele não pode ouvir?

-Não pode ouvir, mas pode sentir as vibrações do som. Você deve saber que o som se propaga em ondas, não é? Um barulho que fazemos agora se propaga eternamente no Universo. Nós ouvintes não conseguimos sentir essas ondas, mas surdos conseguem. A gente até tentou outros tipos de música, mas ele não gostou muito. Hip Hop ele até ouviu um pouco, mas disse que a batida era muito repetitiva. Foi aí que concluímos que metal era o melhor pra ele por causa da batida forte da bateria e dos riffs pesados das guitarras. Por mais que ele não ouça exatamente, ele gosta dos estímulos. Faz bem pra ele. Pode parecer meio irônico, mas a parte mais sensível de Sasuke são justamente seus ouvidos. Então, se você quiser pegá-lo de jeito, já conhece o ponto fraco. Não que eu esteja sugerindo coisas, mas enfim... –Kiba sorriu ao ver o rosto branco de Sakura se avermelhar gradativamente.

A garota acompanhava Sasuke andando pelo quarto com o olhar. A cada nova descoberta sobre ele, ela pensava em como ele era fascinante. Realmente, era essa a palavra; ele a fascinava. Ela teria feito mais algumas perguntas sobre isso, mas Sasuke se aproximou naquele momento e segurando delicadamente sua mão, ele a levou até a cama dele e a fez se sentar, sentando-se à frente dela. Kiba permaneceu por perto pra observar a cena. Foi até o computador e desligou novamente a música, pra ajudar Sakura a se concentrar e dessa vez Sasuke não fez objeções. Ele começou a falar com Sakura utilizando sinais que ela já tinha aprendido na monitoria.

-Meu nome U-C-H-I-H-A S-A-S-U-K-E. –ele soletrou. –Entender?

Sakura anuiu. Ele indicou que ela fizesse o mesmo. Mas a garota estava tão nervosa que acabou confundindo o sinal de H e K, que são parecidos, e acabou dizendo que seu nome era Sahura Karuno.

SLAP!

-Ai! –disse Sakura levando a mão à testa onde Sasuke tinha lhe dado um tapa de leve, mesmo não tendo doído. Ela o olhou num misto de confusão e raiva.

Kiba também não esperava essa reação dele e se aproximou dos dois, perguntando à Sasuke o motivo do tapinha que dera nela. Quando o garoto terminou de se explicar, Kiba começou a rir.

-O que ele disse? –perguntou Sakura ainda esfregando a testa.

-Ele disse que vai te dar um tapa sempre que você errar.

-Isso não é justo! Eu sou iniciante!

Kiba riu ainda mais.

-Bom, você quis que Sasuke fosse seu professor, agora aguente seus métodos de ensino. Digamos que ele é um professor meio rígido. Mas veja pelo lado bom, ele também disse que vai te dar um abraço quando você acertar.

Sakura arregalou os olhos ao ouvir essa e encarou Sasuke que estava com seu famoso sorrisinho de canto. Ficou sem saber como responder.

-Sakura, -ela ouviu Kiba dizer. –Ele está jogando com você. Não deixe suas emoções transparecerem tanto que ele vai te ler como um livro aberto. Aprenda a jogar com ele.

A garota olhou de volta pra Sasuke sem saber o que queria mais: beijá-lo ou socá-lo. Kiba se afastou novamente pra deixar as coisas rolarem. Sasuke mostrou onde Sakura tinha errado e na segunda tentativa ela soletrou seu nome corretamente, agora que não estava mais tão nervosa. Ela ia mostrar pra esse garoto que não era tão boba quanto ele achava.

O moreno bateu palmas pelo acerto de uma forma um tanto debochada, mas a rosada não deixou barato: abriu seus braços junto com um sorriso meio sarcástico. Sasuke entendeu que ela queria o abraço que ele disse que daria. Bom, ele não tinha mesma essa intenção quando disse aquilo, mas já que era assim... Ele se inclinou em direção à Sakura e ela fez o mesmo. Ela pensava em se aproveitar um pouco da situação, mas tão logo como veio o abraço logo se foi; Sasuke era mesmo escorregadio. No entanto, a garota estava decidida a acertar o máximo possível. Ela iria tirar uma casquinha dele... Ah, iria...

Sasuke então propôs uma nova atividade: ele iria soletrar uma palavra e ela deveria mostrar o sinal, baseado no que ela já tinha aprendido nas monitorias. Sakura assentiu mostrando que tinha entendido. Ela estava confiante, mas logo na primeira palavra veio uma situação inusitada. Sasuke soletrou:

-F-A-C-A.

A rosada entendeu e fez o sinal, mas de repente, Sasuke riu. Não somente riu, gargalhou. Sakura não entendeu porque ele estava rindo. Kiba se aproximou novamente. Estava chocado.

-O que você fez, Sakura?

-Eu não sei.

-Fazia anos que eu não o via rir assim... –Kiba observava Sasuke se contorcer enquanto ria e sua era de admiração e um pouco de tristeza. Sasuke não costumava sorrir. Kiba e Sakura continuaram a observar o garoto rir até que se acalmasse e começasse a limpar as lágrimas dos olhos. Sakura nunca o tinha visto dar um sorriso aberto sequer, quanto mais rir daquele jeito. Ainda que ele estivesse rindo dela, a garota se sentiu feliz por saber que o tinha feito rir.

-O que ela fez, Sasuke? –perguntou Kiba

-Pergunta ela sinal F-A-C-A. –Sasuke respondeu ainda rindo.

-Sakura, faça o sinal de faca.

A garota repetiu o sinal que tinha feito antes. Sasuke começou a rir de novo e Kiba o acompanhou na gargalhada. Sakura corou e continuou sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Então Sasuke, ainda rindo, se inclinou até ela novamente e lhe deu mais um tapa na testa.

-Eu errei? Como assim?Eu tinha certeza que tava certo!

-Sakura, -começou Kiba. –Tá quase certo. Só que você não pode mexer as duas mãos, só a de cima. Quando você mexe as duas, você tá falando outra coisa...

-Que coisa?

-"Masturbação".

Se houvesse como ficar mais vermelha do que o possível, ela ficaria. Que besteira tinha falado!

Kiba riu mais um pouco.

-Que pena eu não poder ficar pra assistir isso...

Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram.

-Como assim? Aonde você vai?

-Combinei de passar o resto do dia com a Ino... E já estou ficando atrasado. Tchau, Sasuke, tchau Sakura. Vê se não vai fazer nada engraçado enquanto eu não estiver, hein?

-Mas, Kiba! Eu ainda não sei falar muito... Como vou ficar aqui com Sasuke sem você pra me ajudar?

O garoto já estava na porta quando falou de novo.

-Sakura, os melhores professores de linguagem de sinais são os surdos. Você vai aprender muito mais rápido sem a ajuda de ouvintes. Vai ter que ser na raça, Sakura, faça-o te entender! –tendo dito isso, Kiba saiu do quarto e fechou a porta.

A garota refletiu sobre o que tinha ouvido e percebeu que tinha eu tentar fazê-lo entender não só o que ela dizia, mas também o que sentia. Olhou pra Sasuke novamente. Este esperava pacientemente o fim do fluxo de pensamentos dela. Até porque, não parecia, mas ele também estava tendo o dele. Seu próprio fluxo de pensamentos se assemelhava a um turbilhão. A cada minuto, cada gesto, cada expressão, cada olhar dela ele a avaliava. Sasuke nunca tinha tido interesse em ensinar ouvintes, mas ela era diferente por alguma razão desconhecida e ele estava gostando da experiência. Ainda mais agora que Sakura parecia ter entrado no jogo com ele. Ele admitiu pra si mesmo que estava ansioso pra ver como ela agiria dali pra frente.

**Fim do cap. 5**

* * *

_Olá minna. Sorry novamente pelo atraso. Mas o pior aconteceu pra mim, então atualizar será um tanto complicado, se vocês tiverem paciência nós conseguiremos chegar ao fim da história. Obrigada pelas reviews, vocês não têm noção de como elas são importantes e me motivam a continuar escrevendo. Também agradecer pelos follows e favorites! _

_Até o próximo cap!_


	7. Ciúme que faz milagre

**Cap. 6 – Ciúme Que Faz Milagre**

A primavera se aproximava do fim [1], assim como o primeiro semestre do ano e logo Sasuke descobriria que às vezes precisamos de um evento um tanto traumático nas nossas vidas para que possamos despertar do torpor no qual nós mesmos, muitas vezes, nos afundamos. Ele estava na zona de conforto; não incomodava a ninguém e por ninguém era incomodado, a não ser quando uma certa garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa estava por perto ou se tornava o assunto da conversa. E desde que ele tinha decidido ensiná-la LJS, Sakura passou a representar 80% dos tópicos conversados com Kiba.

O principal problema em se ter um melhor amigo é: ele sempre te conhece melhor do que você mesmo e isso pode ser muito irritante, principalmente quando ele resolve tentar te convencer que você está apaixonado quando você sabe que não está. Ou acha que não está.

Sasuke estava interagindo melhor com Sakura agora que ela já falava um básico de LJS suficiente pra se ter uma conversa razoável. Eles continuavam se encontrando para as aulas as segundas e quartas com exceção do bolo que ele dera nela na última quarta pelo que havia ocorrido na última segunda. Kiba havia dito que isso era medo de assumir sentimentos; Sasuke achava que era apenas um desconforto passageiro.

**Flashback:**

_Estavam ambos sentados na cama de Sasuke como de costume e Sakura tinha acabado de acertar mais uma sequência de sinais. Esperta como era, ou como ele achava que era, ela logo abriu os braços convidativamente. Bom, é verdade que ultimamente ela estava ganhando muitos abraços dele, mas todos não duravam mais do que poucos segundos; aquele não seria diferente. Sasuke se inclinou e envolveu a garota com seus braços, novamente sentindo os aromas de chocolate e morango lhe invadirem os sentidos. Mas não iria se deixar levar por mesmos perfumes. Tentou se separar dela. Tentou. Sakura tinha aumentado sua força naquele abraço e o prendido em seus braços. A primeira coisa que o garoto pensou é que ela era mais forte do que aparentava. Tentou empurrá-la um pouco menos gentilmente, mas Sakura balançou a cabeça em negativa dizendo claramente que não o soltaria. Ele então se mexeu incomodado e percebeu que agora ela ria. Sasuke sentiu uma veia saltar de irritação em sua testa. Resolveu jogar também. Baixou suas mãos das costas da garota para a cintura dela e a apertou. Sakura levou um susto e quase pulou na cama. Ao fazê-lo acabou puxando-o pra mais perto e Sasuke perdeu o equilíbrio. Dali a cinco segundos ela estava caída na cama com o garoto por cima dela. Sasuke foi pego de surpresa e nem teve tempo de reagir. O resultado foi sua queda com a cara enterrada no travesseiro. O pior era não ter conseguido interromper o acidente acabando por cair sobre a garota com todo o peso de seu corpo. Sakura percebeu isso; aliás, sentiu em si o peso dele e a princípio mordeu o lábio inferior pra não soltar um gemido de dor pela batida do osso de seu ombro no de Sasuke. Ela não desfez o abraço, estava meio chocada e muito nervosa; virou um pouco o rosto para olhar Sasuke que erguera um pouco a cabeça, saindo do travesseiro e estava agora na altura do pescoço dela. O que Sakura não percebeu é que ao virar seu rosto ela acabou por começar a respirar no ouvido dele. A pele do garoto se arrepiou instantaneamente. Como ele não tinha se erguido, seus corpos continuavam colados e Sakura pôde perceber que todos os músculos dele ficaram tensos. Logo concluiu que era sua respiração no ouvido dele que estava fazendo isso. A garota decidiu provocá-lo mais. Talvez ele cedesse..._

_Ela começou a ofegar de propósito e aproximando ainda mais a boca, beijou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha e até se arriscou a mordiscar. Ela o sentiu tremer. Viu que ele matinha os olhos fechados e mordia o lábio inferior; talvez estivesse dando certo._

_Ele não conseguia acreditar no que ela estava fazendo. Quer dizer, ele sabia que ela gostava dele, sabia que ela queria ficar com ele, mas ele nunca achou que ela pudesse ser tão... Ousada. E sexy. Talvez ela tivesse dado sorte de descobrir o ponto fraco dele ou talvez ela já soubesse, mas a questão era que se ela queria tentá-lo a ficar com ela, estava funcionando. Ele já conseguia se ver beijando intensamente aquela boca de cereja, mordendo a pele de pêssego do pescoço dela apaixonadamente... Opa. Apaixonadamente? É fato que Sakura estava apaixonada. Ele sabia. Ele sentia isso nos beijos dela em seu ouvido, nos dedos dela correndo pelo cabelo dele, no coração dela batendo acelerado. Mas e ele? Sasuke não tinha certeza se gostava mesmo dela. Bom, eles eram amigos e ele se importava com ela a ponto de pensar que não seria justo ficar com ela pelo calor do momento quando ele não sabia se estava apaixonado ou não. Ele não queira machucá-la. Não, ele não gostava dela do mesmo modo, só estava com vontade de ficar com ela por causa de toda aquela provocação e isso era algo físico, não sentimental. Sasuke sabia distinguir as coisas, achava que estava sempre no controle de tudo, inclusive de seus sentimentos._

_Tomou coragem e olhou pra ela. Quase se arrependeu. Sakura estava com os olhos meio fechados, mas ele podia ver o verde intenso deles, seus lábios estavam entreabertos enquanto ela arfava, assim como ele, em busca de ar e suas bochechas estavam coradas. Adicione a isso seu cabelo cor-de-rosa espalhado pelo travesseiro; um cabelo cheiroso, macio e brilhante. Merda. Ela era perfeita. Sasuke precisou de toda a sua força pra resistir à vontade de beijar-lhe a boca com toda a fúria que a sua própria boca pedia. Ele até sentia seus próprios lábios latejarem, implorando para encontrar os dela. Fechou novamente os olhos e xingou-se mentalmente por ficar pensando em suas vontades quando deveria se acalmar e não se deixar levar. _

_Sakura sentiu a indecisão dele, viu a dúvida nos olhos dele quando ele olhou pra ela. Ele não sabia se cedia ou não. A garota não conseguiu barrar a tristeza. Ela sabia que se ele gostasse mesmo dela, não hesitaria numa situação como aquela. E se fosse pra beijá-la apenas por impulso, Sakura preferia que ele saísse de cima dela. Sendo assim ela afrouxou o abraço. E como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos, Sasuke se levantou se afastando dela. Olhou seu relógio de pulso e sem encará-la lhe disse com dois sinais que o tempo tinha acabado. Permaneceu onde estava, parado e fitando o chão, expressão indecifrável. Sakura lutou contra as lágrimas que ameaçavam afogar suas pupilas em tristeza. Ele realmente a tinha rejeitado. Ela se levantou da cama e saiu do quarto correndo, sem se dirigir a ele, sem falar com ele, sem nem ao menos olhar pra ele. Só quem já teve um amor não correspondido na vida sabe o quanto dói._

_A garota passou por Kiba que percebeu que ela estava chorando, mas foi tão rápido que ele não conseguiu pará-la. Decidiu ver com Sasuke o que tinha acontecido. Ao entrar no quarto ele viu o garoto surdo sentado na cama, abraçando o travesseiro com o queixo apoiado no objeto e fitando algum ponto no colchão. Kiba conhecia Sasuke desde a infância; ele sabia dizer quando seu amigo estava de fato triste e definitivamente o que quer que tivesse acontecido o tinha afetado muito e o deixado naquele pesar. Sasuke ergueu os olhos para o amigo quando percebeu a presença deste. Quis contar o que tinha acontecido, mas lembrar de Sakura saindo do quarto chorando o fez se odiar. Ele detestava vê-la chorar e dessa vez ele a tinha feito derramar aquelas lágrimas. _

_Enterrou a cabeça no travesseiro. Kiba percebeu pela expressão de Sasuke que a coisa tinha sido séria. Achou melhor não perguntar. Sasuke lhe contaria quando estivesse melhor._

**Fim do flashback.**

Uma semana havia se passado e Sasuke e Sakura não haviam mais se encontrado para as aulas e ela não o encarava, nem o cumprimentava mais quando eles se encontravam nas monitorias ou nos almoços e jantares com o resto do grupo. Todos haviam notado o clima estranho entre os dois, mas ninguém teve coragem de perguntar algo. Ainda mais quando todo mundo estava distraído com o problema que Naruto tinha arranjado com Neji. O loiro tinha ficado próximo de Hinata desde o dia em que se conheceram e como era de se esperar começaram a gostar um do outro. O problema é que Neji ficou furioso no dia em que pegou os dois se beijando num canto próximo à estufa. Neji não podia acreditar que Naruto já estava com aquela liberdade toda com Hinata e tentou até bater no loiro; provavelmente teria conseguido, se não fosse por Tenten, Hinata e Shikamaru terem entrado no meio. O fato era que agora, Naruto estava numa espécie de período de provação com o Hyuuga; se o loiro passasse ganharia o direito de ficar com Hinata sem serem incomodados e Naruto estava decidido a aguentar – ele realmente gostava de Hinata. E hiperativo como era, o garoto ainda desafiava Neji causando confusões onde quer que estivessem os três.

Como naquela noite durante o jantar no refeitório. O Hyuuga estava com uma veia saltada enquanto Naruto mostrava a língua pra ele e Hinata corava de vergonha. O engraçado era que todo mundo tinha se envolvido na confusão, geralmente a favor do casal; até mesmo Choji tinha parado um momento de comer para opinar. No entanto, Sasuke e Sakura estavam alheios à situação e às conversas. Estavam perdidos dentro de seus próprios mundos de pensamentos. Ninguém os quis incomodar. Sasuke quase não tinha tocado na comida naquela noite de sexta. Ele olhava sorrateiramente para Sakura e de vez em quando a pegava olhando pra ele no momento em que achava que ele não estava prestando atenção. Mas ele estava sempre prestando atenção nela. E foi assim que ele percebeu que naquela noite ela estava usando tampões nos dois ouvidos; ele não fazia a menor ideia do porque e sua curiosidade estava começando a consumi-lo. A verdade é que ele não passava um único dia sequer sem saber dela, mas desde o incidente da semana passada pouca coisa sobre ela lhe vinha ao conhecimento – ele percebeu que odiava isso. Naquele momento ele não sabia o motivo dos tampões, queria saber se ela estava bem, precisava saber que ela estava bem, que não estava chorando mais. Nesse impulso, Sasuke cutucou Kiba e perguntou a ele discretamente o que havia com Sakura. Seu melhor amigo olhou furtivamente para a garota em questão e disse a ele que explicaria mais tarde o que ela estava fazendo.

Quase ao término do jantar, Sasuke viu Sakura se levantar antes de todos, acenar se despedindo e com um sorriso sair, passando por ele sem olhá-lo. O garoto surdo ainda tentou se controlar para não olhar para trás, mas o impulso foi mais forte do que ele. Virou-se na cadeira, jogando toda a discrição pela janela, e a observou correr para a saída parando ao encontrar...

...Lee.

Sem perceber, Sasuke fechou as mãos em punhos enquanto observava-a sorrir para aquele cara; suas mãos estavam sobre a mesa e todos puderam ver a reação dele. Até mesmo Neji e Naruto deram uma pausa em sua briga para assistir à cena. Lee pegou Sakura pela mão e a levou pra fora do refeitório. No momento em que os dois saíram, Sasuke se voltou para a frente, punhos ainda cerrados, sobrancelhas franzidas, quase juntas, e sem perceber que todos olhavam pra ele. Não demorou muito pra que ele também saísse da mesa bruscamente. Dois segundos após, quem se levantava era Kiba pra ficar de olho em seu amigo. A mesa permaneceu em um silêncio estranho até Shino o quebrar:

-Cara... Esse Sasuke precisa se acertar logo com a Sakura. Dá pra sentir de longe a tensão entre os dois.

Ino suspirou.

-O problema é que parece que ele não gosta dela e...

-Ele gosta sim. –interrompeu Neji fazendo todos olharem pra ele. Todos menos Naruto; já que ninguém estava falando em sinais ele acabou por ficar um tanto abstraído da conversa, sem reclamações, assim ele aproveitava melhor seu ramen.

Sentindo que os olhares do povo exigiam maiores explicações, o Hyuuga voltou a falar.

-O problema de Sasuke é justamente esse. Ele está apaixonado por ela, mas nunca teve muitas experiências como essa na vida. Ele a rejeita porque não sabe como lidar com ela. Ele acha que se os dois não passarem da linha da amizade, ele poderá mantê-la por perto; assim não vai perdê-la. A única falha nesse plano, -Neji apontou por sobre o ombro. –É se ela resolver partir pra outra. O ciúme vai corroê-lo.

**oOOo**

Kiba tentou encontrar Sasuke, mas este deveria ter seguido um caminho diferente, provavelmente pra não encontrar Sakura e Lee. E foi justamente com os dois que Kiba quase esbarrou em um dos corredores. O garoto pensou rápido e conseguiu se esconder antes que fosse visto. Ele sabia que não era educado ouvir a conversa dos outros, mas foi mais forte do que ele. Kiba percebeu que Sakura deveria ter tirado os tampões dos ouvidos.

-Sakura-chan, você gostaria de ir ao cinema comigo?

-Eh? Cinema? Quando?

-Amanhã. É sábado então eu pensei...

Kiba torceu, quase rezou, pra que ela dissesse não. Porém...

-Claro, Lee. Eu adoraria!

Lee abriu provavelmente o maior sorriso de sua vida.

-Te encontro no portão norte as cinco, pode ser?

-Pode.

-Boa noite, Sakura-chan. Até amanhã.

-Boa noite, Lee. Até.

Sakura se virou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, mas ao virar o próximo corredor, seu sorriso se desfez ante a expressão no rosto de Kiba. De repente, Sakura se sentiu envergonhada como uma criança que tinha sido pega aprontando alguma. Mas não havia motivos pra isso, não era?

-Ah... Oi, Kiba. Eu, er... Bem, eu...

-Não, Sakura. – ele interrompeu. –Não precisa se explicar. Eu só espero que você saiba o que está fazendo. –Kiba se virou e saiu andando, deixando Sakura no corredor pra pensar se tinha mesmo feito a escolha certa.

**oOOo**

Kiba voltou ao dormitório e encontrou Naruto mexendo no computador enquanto Sasuke lia um livro sentado na cama; o mesmo livro que ele estava tentando ler há algum tempo. Neji deveria estar com Tenten. Ele fechou a porta e se posicionou em frente de Sasuke, braços cruzados e expressão facial nada boa. O moreno percebeu que seu amigo queria ter uma conversa séria com ele. Assim que ergueu os olhos do livro para Kiba este começou a sinalizar:

-O que você está fazendo?

Sasuke fingiu não entender o sentido da pergunta e ergueu as sobrancelhas numa cara de interrogação.

-Não se faça de idiota. –Kiba já logo cortou o cinismo de Sasuke. –Você vai mesmo deixar aquele cara tomar a Sakura de você?

Sasuke baixou o livro para seu colo. Ele havia sentido uma pontada de dor no coração, mas isso não viria ao caso. Largou o livro ali mesmo pra responder.

-Ela não ser minha pra ele tirar.

Kiba não conseguia acreditar que Sasuke estava mesmo agindo daquele jeito. O garoto surdo continuou:

-Ela só gostar de mim, não amar. Logo ela esquecer...

-Não, Sasuke. –Kiba interrompeu. Nesse ponto até Naruto já tinha parado o que estava fazendo pra acompanhar a conversa. –Você não entende. Sabe por que ela estava com aqueles tampões de ouvido? Ela queria saber como é ser surdo. Como é não poder ouvir. –Sasuke arregalou os olhos; expressão chocada. Ele nunca esperaria uma atitude dessas da garota. Kiba continuou. –Ela passou o dia inteiro com a Nana e o Kenshin e só respondia se falássemos LJS com ela. Ela chegou até a ir para a cidade com eles como se fosse surda pra saber como é. E você sabe que a motivação dela é você. Tudo o que ela faz é por sua causa! Chega a ser injustiça você dizer que ela "gosta" de você; ela te ama, Sasuke! Não é a primeira vez que uma ouvinte tenta te conquistar, mas quando foi que você viu uma garota tão dedicada? Ela quer entender como você vive, como é viver num mundo sem sons, nem mesmo eu nunca fiz isso. Eu não acredito que você vai deixar uma garota como essa escapar... Uma garota tão dedicada, inteligente, linda, diferente, daquele jeito que eu sei que você gosta.

Sasuke não respondeu. Desviou o olhar de Kiba para o chão e em seguida para Naruto que balançou a cabeça devagar concordando com Kiba. Em seguida o loiro sinalizou:

-Kiba ter razão. Sakura perfeita. Você idiota.

O moreno apertou os olhos numa olhada feia para o loiro. Voltou a fitar Kiba ao perceber que este balançava a mão para chamar sua atenção.

-Ela vai sair com o Lee amanhã. –Automaticamente, Sasuke sentiu o coração apertar. –Ele a convidou pra ir ao cinema e ela aceitou. Sakura agora tem um encontro com Lee. Você vai deixar? Ou vai parar de ser trouxa e reclamar o que é seu?

Naruto e Kiba esperaram pacientemente a resposta do Uchiha que não olhava para os dois enquanto registrava a nova informação no cérebro. Nenhum dos dois amigos esperava a resposta que viria dele.

-Ele melhor. – Sasuke sinalizou devagar. –Ele ouvinte. Eu surdo... –as mãos do garoto se moviam lentamente e exalavam sua tristeza e sinceridade.

-Você nunca teve pena de si mesmo, por que isso agora? –perguntou Kiba.

-Porque... Eu não querer ela sofrer. Se ficar ela comigo ela sofrer. Eu surdo, eu problema. Lee melhor, Lee perfeito.

Sasuke não deu tempo nem a Naruto nem a Kiba para responderem já se virando e se enfiando embaixo do cobertor em sua cama, escondendo a cabeça de modo a deixar claro que não queria que ninguém falasse com ele. O garoto se escondeu dentro de seu mundo solitário construído por ele próprio. Conviver com uma pessoa surda não é tão simples e ele não queria que ela passasse por isso. Ela merecia ouvir alguém dizer que a amava. Ele a amava. E por isso seria melhor se saísse da vida dela.

**oOOo**

-Lee te convidou para um encontro? –Ino perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida inquisitivamente.

-Si... Sim. –respondeu Sakura sem muita vontade de dizer a verdade.

-E você recusou, não é?

-...

-Sakura?

-...

-AH, MEU DEUS! Eu não acredito; você aceitou?

-O que mais eu poderia fazer? Ele é um bom garoto, não seria justo rejeitá-lo assim...

-Se ele resolver te beijar você vai continuar pensando assim?

-...

-Pois é, né? Sakura, como você é burra! Agora ele vai achar que você tem interesse nele. Você não tem não é?

-Não.

-Ah, que bom.

-Mas poderia ter...

-COMO?

-Ah, Ino! Eu já disse, ele é uma boa pessoa. É um tanto estranho, mas é um bom amigo, sempre gentil e sorridente, talvez...

-Nem termine essa frase, testa de marquise! Você tá ficando louca, só pode! Você gosta do Sasuke! Como vai sair com um gostando do outro?

-E daí eu gostar do Sasuke se ele não gosta de mim? Além do mais...

-Ino... –a voz de Tenten na porta do dormitório interrompeu o diálogo. –Kiba está lá embaixo e diz que quer falar com você. Pela cara dele não deve ser algo bom, é melhor você ir logo.

A loira franziu as sobrancelhas em preocupação. Deu uma olhada séria pra Sakura e saiu do quarto. A rosada suspirou de alívio. Ela sabia que estava errada em dar esperanças pra Lee, mas ela também tinha que viver, não tinha?

**oOOo**

Kiba recebeu Ino com um beijo curto em frente ao alojamento da garota.

-O que foi? –ela perguntou.

-Queria pedir a sua ajuda. –ele respondeu. –É o Sasuke com relação à Sakura.

Ino bufou.

-Não sei mais o que fazer com eles também. Você acredita que agora ela resolveu sair...

-...Com o Lee. –Kiba completou. –É, já tô sabendo. E o Sasuke também.

-E o que ele disse?

Kiba resumiu a conversa com Sasuke.

-Não posso deixar ele fazer isso, Ino.

-Fazer o quê?

-Jogar a felicidade dele fora. Ainda mais por não se achar bom o suficiente pra ela, isso é ridículo. Ela foi a primeira pessoa que o fez rir depois de tantos anos. Ele não pode simplesmente deixá-la ir...

-E o que quer fazer?

-Queria te pedir pra tentar convencer a Sakura a não ir amanhã. Pra ela dar um pouco mais de tempo pra ele, pra não partir pra outra ainda. Eu sei que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele vai se abrir pra ela.

-Ah, Kiba, não sei não... Sakura é muito teimosa, dificilmente volta atrás quando já resolveu algo. E ainda mais, que garantia temos que o Sasuke vai dar essa chance aos dois? Eu também não quero que ela saia justo com o Lee, mas prefiro que ela esqueça o Sasuke. Ele já a machucou muito.

Kiba suspirou enquanto encostava sua testa na de Ino.

-Eu sei... Eu sei. Mas ele é meu melhor amigo e eu realmente acho que esse é o amor da vida dele. Não quero que ele perca isso. –Kiba alisou o rosto da loira com seu indicador, mostrando o que ele queria dizer com "isso". O sentimento que havia entre ele e a garota à sua frente. –E por falar nisso, eu sei que não é a melhor hora e eu nem estou muito preparado pra isso, mas... Eu queria aproveitar o momento. Bom, a gente já tá junto desde fevereiro, quatro meses... Eu pensei que talvez a gente pudesse dar um passo à frente...

Ino sentiu o corpo começar a tremer de nervoso. Ela já tinha sacado o que ele iria dizer, mas esperou pela confirmação.

-Ino, quer namorar comigo?

A loira ficou boquiaberta. Agora sim tinha começado a tremer de verdade. Devagar, ela retirou os braços dele ao redor de seu corpo deixando-o confuso. Permaneceu com a cabeça baixa por algum tempo, até erguê-la deixando que lágrimas pudessem ser vistas em seus olhos. Kiba sentiu um nó na garganta. Não sabia o quê estava errado; por que ela estava chorando?

-Eu sinto muito, Kiba. –ela disse por fim. Voz tremida e embargada pelo choro. –Eu não posso...

Kiba observou com o coração em pedaços a garota dos seus sonhos se virar e sair correndo aos prantos pra longe dele.

**oOOo**

Se Sasuke soubesse que relógios fazem tic-tac, ele os odiaria mais ainda. E aquele para o qual ele olhava em específico o estava tirando do sério. Num outro canto do quarto, Kiba também observava o mesmo relógio de parede que no momento marcava 16:50. Ambos pensavam na mesma coisa. Faltavam dez minutos para as cinco horas. Dez minutos pra Sakura se encontrar com Lee e os dois partirem para o seu encontro. Sasuke tentava não pensar nisso, mas não conseguia. Tentava impedir sua mente de visualizar as cenas, mas em vão. Ele conseguia ver tudo em sua cabeça como se estivesse assistindo a uma transmissão ao vivo. Ele a via sorrir para aquele outro cara. Talvez ela deixasse ele pegar a mão dela, talvez deixasse ele a abraçar ou quem sabe até... Até se deixasse ser beijada por aquele cara. Sendo surdo, os pensamentos de Sasuke eram totalmente visuais, ele pensava por imagens e "ver" Lee beijar Sakura foi demais pra ele. O ciúme enfurecido nem ao menos bateu, já arrombou-lhe a porta de seus sistema nervoso enchendo suas veias de ódio e desespero. Não dava mais. Sasuke havia chegado em seu limite. Levantou-se com os punhos cerrados e saiu do quarto correndo, sendo seguido por Naruto, Neji e Kiba que perceberam a mudança na expressão do Uchiha e agora estavam preocupados com o que poderia acontecer.

**oOOo**

Lee chegou ao local marcado com Sakura com dez minutos de antecedência. Ele nunca se atreveria a deixar a linda rosa de seu jardim esperando. E por falar em rosa, ele estava com uma em mãos, vermelha, que havia conseguido com o pessoal do clube de jardinagem. O sobrancelhudo encostou-se no portão que marcava a saída norte do campus, onde pegariam um ônibus que os levaria ao centro da cidade. Ele estava animado e ansioso. Mal conseguia esperá-la chegar. Sakura era tão bonita e tão incrível, ele nem conseguia acreditar que ela tinha aceitado sair com ele.

No horário marcado, pontualíssima, Sakura apareceu. Um largo sorriso no rosto a deixava ainda mais linda. Para Lee, só lhe restou pensar que estava tendo uma visão dos céus.

-Olá, Lee.

-Olá, Sakura-chan! Você está muito bonita!

Sakura não conseguiu evitar corar com o elogio.

-Obrigada!

A garota agradeceria novamente, um tanto encabulada, ao receber a rosa vermelha do garoto. Pensou que era um tanto exagerado. Lee lhe ofereceu um braço para que ela segurasse, já que a garota estava de salto alto.

-Vamos, Sakura-chan?

A rosada sorriu e aceitou o apoio do braço dele. Porém, antes que os dois cruzassem o portão, ela foi puxada para trás fortemente pelo braço livre, o mesmo que segurava a rosa fazendo a flor cair no chão. Ambos, Lee e a garota se viraram surpresos e ficaram ainda mais ao ver que quem segurava o braço da rosada era Sasuke. Ele arfava como se tivesse corrido muito pra chegar ali; o que de fato era verdade. Ela soltou o braço de Lee e com a mão tentou fazer o moreno a soltar.

-Me solta, Sasuke. –ela disse firme em voz alta ciente que este entenderia já que olhava diretamente pra ela.

Entretanto ele balançou a cabeça devagar.

_Não_.

E não soltou o braço dela. Ele sabia que se fizesse isso ela sairia com Lee. Ele não estava disposto a deixar.

Sakura não entendia o que estava errado. Por que ele não a soltava? Nervosa ela puxou seu braço com força, mas o garoto surdo aumentou sua força também pra não deixá-la ir. Balançou a cabeça novamente.

_Não vou deixar_.

Lee resolveu intervir. Ele também estava começando a perder a paciência com as intromissões de Sasuke toda vez que ele estava com Sakura. Ao invés de sinalizar para o moreno soltá-la, o sobrancelhudo deu um passo à frente e segurou Sasuke pelo pulso da mão que segurava Sakura e apertou fortemente, mandando seu aviso mudo ao outro garoto para que soltasse sua flor. Não deveria ter feito isso. Sasuke não estava nem prestando atenção em Lee até aquele momento, mas no instante em que voltou seu olhar para o rival, ambos Lee e Sakura puderam ver, pela expressão extremamente séria, que aquele gesto o havia irritado profundamente. Os olhos escuros de Sasuke estavam claros na mensagem que passavam: ciúme, raiva e irritação misturados.

O Uchiha lentamente forçou a mão de Lee a soltá-lo sem qualquer gentileza e com aquela mesma mão o empurrou para trás a fim de poder voltar sua atenção completamente à Sakura. Porém Lee não ia deixar tão fácil assim. Se esse cara queria tirar a Sakura-chan dele, teria que ser na briga. Se aproximou novamente e deu um empurrão no moreno para que este soltasse Sakura. Funcionou, pois Sasuke não esperava o movimento e acabou deixando o braço dela. No entanto, isso acionou o gatilho do Uchiha que agora tinha decidido se livrar desse "problema" primeiro. Voltou-se na direção de Lee com um soco de esquerda armado. Lee conseguiu desviar revidando com um chute de direita.

Sakura entrou em desespero ao ver os dois partirem para resolver as coisas na mão. Ela gritava para que Lee parasse, já que Sasuke não a ouviria. Tudo o que conseguia eram alguns empurrões ocasionais que os meninos lhe davam pra mantê-la afastada, assim ela não se machucaria. No entanto, entre os dois o sangue já começava a tingir o chão de vermelho.

oOOo

Kurenai caminhava calmamente em um dos corredores aproveitando seu momento de calmaria. Momento este logo interrompido por alguns gritos vindos do pátio logo abaixo. A professora correu até um das janelas para ver o que estava acontecendo. Ela arregalou os olhos ao ver duas cabeças com tons bem escuros de cabelos, mas principalmente, uma cabeleira rosa no meio. Por que será que já era de se esperar? Kurenai estava mesmo achando que aquele moreno e aquela rosada estavam há tempo demais sem confusões. A professora logo se pôs a correr em direção ao pátio.

**oOOo**

Os três amigos tiveram que se esforçar pra passar no meio do enorme grupo de curiosos que havia se formado em torno de Sasuke, Lee e Sakura ao mesmo tempo em que a professora Kurenai também chegava perguntando o que estava acontecendo ali. Muitos dos curiosos estavam curtindo a briga e alguns até mesmo faziam apostas sobre os possíveis resultados da luta. Kurenai mandou, quase aos gritos, que alguns alunos fossem chamar os professores Iruka e Kakashi.

Neji, Naruto e Kiba entraram no meio da luta dos dois garotos, o que a princípio só piorou as coisas. Uma nuvem de poeira já estava quase os cobrindo enquanto Kurenai puxava Sakura pra si para protegê-la. A garota tinha lágrimas nos olhos e observava a briga, ou o que se podia ver dela, desesperadamente. Até que finalmente a poeira começou a baixar. Muitos se viraram junto com Kurenai ao ouvir Iruka correr até eles perguntando o que estava acontecendo.

Ao voltarem sua atenção para a frente novamente, eles puderam ver que os garotos tinham conseguido apartar a briga. Naruto e Kiba seguravam Sasuke enquanto Neji segurava Lee... Junto com Kakashi que aparecera na cena feito ninja, do nada, e dando um susto em todos.

Lee e Sasuke ainda se encaravam furiosos. O garoto surdo ainda lhe fazia alguns sinais, com as mãos livres dos apertos dos amigos em seus braços, que juntos formavam uma frase muito simpática:

-Ficar você longe dela! Longe dela!

Kakashi, Kurenai e Iruka arregalaram os olhos ao perceber o motivo da briga.

-Sakura, o que está acontecendo aqui? –a professora perguntou falando e sinalizando.

Sakura hesitou um pouco.

-Bom, eu ia sair com o Lee, mas o Sasuke tentou impedir e os dois começaram a brigar.

Os quatro que estavam segurando Sasuke e Lee os soltaram ao perceber que não voltariam mais a se enfrentar. O sobrancelhudo já tinha um olho inchado e vários roxos nos braços e no rosto. Sasuke tinha roxos também e seu nariz sangrava, assim como a boca de Lee. Sakura se aproximou desse último com o coração na mão; ele não merecia aquilo. Enquanto isso Sasuke a observava, quase se afogando em desespero, se aproximar de Lee. Ele estava com medo que ela escolhesse aquele cara no fim das contas.

-Lee, eu sinto muito. Eu não queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido. Eu vou ter uma conversa séria com Sasuke. A gente pode marcar de novo...

-Não, Sakura. –Lee interrompeu. –Eu já entendi o que está acontecendo. Não é de mim que você gosta. Mesmo assim, obrigado por ter aceitado meu convite. Nos vemos por aí...

O garoto se virou pra sair quando Iruka lhe disse que ele teria que ir pra enfermaria e se ofereceu para acompanhá-lo, saindo ambos logo em seguida. Sakura permaneceu onde estava observando por uns instantes o que havia sobrado da rosa pisoteada no chão e suja de sangue, alheia ao súbito silêncio da plateia que aguardava ansiosamente as próximas cenas. Até que ela se voltou e encarou Sasuke com lágrimas rolando no rosto. Ele pensou que não era possível que ele sempre a fizesse chorar. Do outro lado, Sakura simplesmente não conseguia entender por que ele fazia isso. Por que ele sempre estragava a felicidade dela? Por que sempre partia o coração dela?

A garota se aproximou lentamente dele vendo-o limpar o sangue de seu nariz na manga da camiseta, sem tirar os olhos dela. E a viu dizer gesticulando com a boca e também com sinais:

-Por que, Sasuke?

Os olhos dele se arregalaram em surpresa pela pergunta. Sakura tinha parado bem próxima em frente a ele e ainda chorava. Ela repetiu, dessa vez também em voz alta.

-Por que, Sasuke? Por que sempre me machuca?

A garota ainda tentou dar um murro no peito de Sasuke, mas não conseguiu. O máximo que pôde fazer foi encostar seu punho fechado na camiseta dele. E chorar. Um misto de raiva, frustração e tristeza. Sasuke detestava aquilo. Detestava saber que ela sempre sorria para os outros, nunca pra ele. Mas ele decidiu que era hora de mudar as coisas.

Sem maiores delongas ele a envolveu num abraço terno, praticamente a escondendo da vista dos curiosos expectadores. Seus braços encontraram um caminho para tão gentilmente enlaçar a pequena cintura de Sakura e trazê-la pra mais perto. O público até segurava a respiração no aguardo e o coração de Sakura parecia ter se esquecido de como se bate reguladamente. Ela ergueu a cabeça e lhe lançou um olhar confuso. Sasuke baixou seu próprio olhar para a fitar nos olhos verdes. Enquanto esmeralda e ônix se afogavam um no outro, Sasuke tentava encontrar um modo de responder a pergunta dela.

Obviamente, ele sabia que tudo o que tinha feito, mesmo inconscientemente, foi por amá-la, mas como fazê-la entender? Ele poderia dizer as famosas três palavras, mas... Seriam suficientes? Ela acreditaria? Pensando agora, aquela frase parecia tão fraca, tão vazia de significado. Não serviria pra que ela soubesse o que ele sentia. Mas talvez ele pudesse fazê-la sentir o mesmo. Ninguém necessita de palavras em um mundo onde os mais fortes são os que sabem mentir. E Sasuke já tinha mentido pra meio mundo, inclusive pra si próprio que já era a pior mentira de todas. Ele não cometeria o erro de achar que só falar seria suficiente; ele sabia que teria que provar e provavelmente passaria um bom tempo provando. Já que era assim, talvez fosse melhor começar.

Sasuke começou a baixar seu rosto lentamente em direção ao de Sakura enquanto seus olhos se fechavam. Os orbes verdes da garota instintivamente quiseram fazer o mesmo, mas o súbito nervosismo dela não deixou. A rosada quase entrou em pânico quando percebeu o que ele iria fazer. O coração acelerou ainda mais e sua mente se esvaziou completamente. Porém antes que ela desmaiasse de tensão, os lábios dele finalmente encontraram os dela.

Cereja.

Era esse mesmo o gosto dela.

O primeiro contato foi leve e breve. Sakura nem conseguiu se concentrar o suficiente pra corresponder. Ele se afastou um pouco e ela o fitou mais uma vez. Choque. Era o que havia nos olhos dela. E ele sabia. Sasuke tinha percebido, mas isso não o impediu de ficar um pouco preocupado. E se ela o rejeitasse agora? E se estivesse magoada demais pra querer ficar com ele? Entretanto seus medos foram varridos pra longe quando Sakura, hesitante, se moveu um pouco em direção a ele. Sasuke não perdeu tempo e a encontrou no meio do caminho para a beijar novamente e dessa vez ela correspondeu. E como correspondeu. Agora sim era um beijo de verdade com tudo o que os dois tinham direito. Sakura lançou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele já correndo seus dedos pelo cabelo do garoto enquanto ele mantinha uma mão na cintura dela e a outra em seu rosto mantendo-a o mais próximo possível.

Não demorou muito para que a plateia presente no local explodisse em palmas e uivos. Sakura se desconcentrou ao ouvir a reação dos que estavam ao redor acabando por interromper o beijo com uma risada. Sasuke abriu os olhos meio confuso, mas relaxou ao ver que Sakura ria e o abraçava. Só então ele olhou ao redor e se lembrou que havia mais gente ali. E viu também que seus amigos e professores batiam palmas, mas em sinais. Ele lhes lançou seu pequeno e já conhecido sorriso de canto antes de voltar sua atenção para Sakura novamente.

-Ah... –suspirou Kakashi. –Essas histórias de amor entre homens e mulheres são mesmo comoventes.

Os colegas de quarto de Sasuke, mais a professora Kurenai se voltaram para ele com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Isso fez Neji pensar que aquela frase só não tinha sido pior que as "observações" sobre a juventude feitas por um certo professor Gai que dava aulas no curso de direito do Hyuuga.

Kiba estava orgulhoso do melhor amigo. Finalmente tinha tomado uma atitude e ele desejava muito que desse certo.

Kakashi cutucou o ombro de Kurenai.

-Você não vai falar com eles? É contra as regras demonstrações públicas de afeto assim dentro dos limites do campus...

-Eu sei, -respondeu ela. –Mas não vou interromper. Eles precisam desse tempo pra se acertarem, vamos dar isso a eles.

Kakashi concordou. Ele também não estava a fim de interrompê-los. Logo, Kurenai já tinha colocado todo mundo pra circular e Sakura agora acompanhava Sasuke a caminho da enfermaria; ele precisava de alguns curativos. A satisfação da garota era enorme, visto que agora eles andavam de mãos dadas pelos corredores. Na enfermaria, Sasuke foi colocado em uma maca e Sakura se sentou ao seu lado. Enquanto esperavam a enfermeira voltar com os suprimentos, Sasuke resolveu aproveitar o momento. Chamou a atenção de Sakura com uma mão e quando ela o olhou ele sinalizou:

-Perdoa eu?

Sakura ficou sem palavras mais uma vez.

-Por favor, perdoa eu. Eu idiota. Perdoa eu te fazer chorar.

A garota então lhe ofereceu o seu melhor sorriso; aquele mesmo que ele tanto gostava..

-Está tudo bem. –sinalizou ela. –Eu sei que você não fez por mal. Eu perdoo você.

Sasuke pegou uma das mãos dela e a pôs sobre seu peito, em cima do coração, enquanto sua outra mão livre sinalizava:

-Sentir?

Se Sakura tinha achado que seu coração tinha acelerado quando ele a beijou era porque ela não tinha conferido o dele naquele momento. Ela pôde sentir o quanto o coração dele batia forte e muito rápido. Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. Um meio sorriso veio enquanto Sasuke sinalizava:

-Por você. Bater assim por você.

Sakura pôde sentir seu interior se derreter enquanto ele a beijava novamente para pouco depois serem interrompidos pela enfermeira que reclamava da falta de responsabilidade desses jovens de hoje em dia.

Sasuke não reclamou da ardência em seus machucados ao receberem tratamento. Pra ficar com aquela garota ele enfrentaria o que quer que fosse.

**Fim do cap. 6**

_**Notas da autora**_: [1]Final de junho.

_Olá minna. Eu sei que nem adianta pedir desculpas pelo atraso. Eu comecei a trabalhar em um emprego novo e quase não tenho mais tempo pra nada. _

_Eu prometo continuar as fics __**Silêncio**__ e __**O Amor que Nasce Entre as Cinzas**__, mas as atualizações serão no máximo mensais. Só peço que tenham paciência que um dia chegaremos no final das duas. ^^_

_Obrigada pelas mensagens que recebi. Vcs são uns amores por não terem desistido de mim. Amo todos vocês!_

_**Novidade**__: agora eu tenho um canal no Youtube! Acessem /keykosvids Além dos meus vídeos, eu vou criar playlists pra vcs ouvirem enquanto leem as histórias. ^^_

_O Amor que Nasce Entre as Cinzas será a próxima a ser atualizada, estamos nos aproximando do fim do primeiro arco de capítulos dessa fic. Fiquem ligados!_

_Beijos!_

_**Keyko-chan**_


	8. Descobertas à Flor da Pele

**Cap. 7 – Descobertas à flor da pele**

Uma semana depois, Sakura ainda não estava acostumada com a ideia de que ela e Sasuke estavam juntos. "Estavam juntos" porque Sasuke ainda não a tinha pedido em namoro propriamente dito e a garota ficou com medo de se considerar namorada dele e descobrir que não era bem assim. A verdade é que Sakura havia se tornado o centro das atenções do garoto, mas ela ainda se sentia estranha com isso; talvez já estivesse acostumada com a indiferença dele e todo esse amor de uma hora pra outra era um tanto difícil de se acostumar. O principal problema era ela não saber como agir perto dele. Frequentemente Sakura tinha receio de tomar alguma iniciativa como abraçá-lo em público, por exemplo.

Do outro lado, Sasuke não entendia muito bem esse comportamento dela. O que ele mais queria era ter mais tempo pros dois, mais tempo pra ficar com ela, mas os estudos ocupavam muito a ambos. Mas pelo menos aos domingos eles haviam combinado de separar pra ficarem juntos. Ele também estava tentando se acostumar com a ideia de estar com ela. Não que fosse ruim, na verdade ele estava amando ficar com ela. Sakura era muito carinhosa e seus beijos eram muito bons. E ainda havia aquele brilho nos olhos verdes dela sempre que ela olhava pra ele e como ele gostava de olhar nos olhos dela! Agora suas roupas ficavam com o cheiro dela no fim do dia e isso o fazia querer ter aquele cheiro também em seu travesseiro e lençol da sua cama; embora fosse extremamente cedo pra pensar nesse tipo de coisa.

Frequentemente, Sasuke surpreendia Sakura a abraçando por trás na hora do almoço e do jantar, mas ela ainda tinha medo de fazer algo mais chamativo, embora Sasuke não aparentasse se incomodar com as iniciativas tímidas dela. O que ela não sabia e o que ele nunca diria, era que ele adorava quando ela lhe dava carinhos espontâneos. Definitivamente ele já estava viciado nela.

E isso o levava ao local onde se encontrava naquele domingo. Ele estava esperando Sakura no mesmo lugar onde trocaram o primeiro beijo: o portão norte do campus. Mãos nos bolsos, cabeça encostada no muro, ele refletia sobre o que tinha sido sua última semana. Há poucos dias atrás, lá estava ele correndo, literalmente, atrás de uma garota que ele nunca tinha considerado como mais do que uma amiga, mas que de repente não conseguia mais se imaginar sem. E agora ele queria garantir que ela continuasse com ele.

Dizer que Sakura estava nervosa era pouco. A garota mais parecia uma pilha de nervos ambulante enquanto se dirigia ao local combinado. Aquela seria a primeira vez que os dois sairiam juntos e ela não sabia muito bem o que esperar.

Sakura deu uma corridinha pra chegar no horário e o avistou, encostado junto ao muro observando o céu de fim de tarde parecendo o Shikamaru. A garota voltou a caminhar bem devagar. Ela queria chegar bem perto dele antes que ele percebesse a presença dela. No entanto, o campo de visão privilegiado de Sasuke a denunciou ainda a uma boa distância dele.

"Que droga..." Pensou Sakura logo em seguida se derretendo com o semi sorriso dele.

Sasuke esperou que ela chegasse até ele para então bem rapidamente enlaçar a cintura dela com a mão esquerda e a nuca da garota com a direita, trazendo-a pra mais perto para que ele pudesse beijá-la. E era o beijo favorito de Sakura, aquele bem quente e de tirar o fôlego. Ela já sabia que Sasuke só a beijava assim quando não havia ninguém por perto; ocasião consideravelmente rara.

Tomando-a pela mão ele a levou para o ponto onde esperariam o ônibus. Sakura perguntou o que eles iriam fazer e Sasuke respondeu que decidiriam quando chegassem à cidade propriamente dita. A garota ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas nada disse. Chegaram a um shopping e Sasuke quis entrar. Sakura o seguiu atrás observando as lojas, meio distraída até ser parada por ele. Ela o olhou meio confusa e como resposta ele perguntou se ela não gostava de dar a mão pra ele pra andarem juntos. Sakura corou enquanto tentava responder.

-Eu... Eu não sei se posso...

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto pensava que isso era besteira.

-Você poder o que quiser. –ele sinalizou e depois estendeu a mão pra ela.

Sakura sorriu ao segurar a mão dele e saíram andando juntos. Viram mais algumas lojas até Sasuke resolver entrar em uma. A tal loja fez o coração de Sakura disparar. Ele a tinha puxado pra dentro de uma joalheria.

"Ai meu Deus..." Sakura repetia mentalmente enquanto observava Sasuke olhar as vitrines de um dos balcões da loja. Quando ele passou pra outro balcão, um senhor de idade e cabelos brancos se aproximou e perguntou se ele poderia ajudar. Sakura correu pra falar com o homem, mas Sasuke já o tinha percebido e pra aumentar o nervosismo da garota, ela o viu apontar para um lote com várias alianças de prata. Seria mesmo o que ela estava pensando? O senhor retirou o lote e o pôs em cima do balcão para que eles pudessem ver melhor. Com seu famoso semi sorriso no rosto, Sasuke sinalizou:

-Escolher. A que gostar mais.

Sakura quase engasgou enquanto tentava dominar suas mãos trêmulas pra sinalizar direito.

-Quer que a gente use aliança?

Sasuke fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Escolher. –ele repetiu.

Nenhum dos dois percebeu que o senhor os olhava com estranheza, afinal eles estavam conversando por sinais. Sakura estava absorta em sua missão de encontrar o par de alianças mais perfeito e Sasuke a observava. Até que ela encontrou um modelo que agradou a ambos. Assim que Sasuke afirmou também ter gostado daquela, Sakura tomou a liberdade de se dirigir ao senhor que era vendedor da loja.

-Quanto custa esse par? – ela perguntou sem perceber de fato que o senhor havia erguido as sobrancelhas em surpresa por ela ter falado em voz alta. Ele já estava achando que os dois eram mudos, ou surdos, ou sabe-Deus-o-quê.

-Este é 39.800***** mil yens. –e depois de uma pequena pausa, o senhor perguntou: -Qual é o problema com o garoto?

Sakura desviou sua atenção de Sasuke para o senhor ao ouvir a pergunta. Ele estava observando Sasuke que permanecia distraído com o par de alianças em suas mãos.

-Ele não tem "problema". –Sakura respondeu tentando não ser rude demais. –Ele é surdo.

-Hum... –respondeu o senhor. –Entendi. Ele é um surdo-mudo e você é normal. Casal interessante.

Ok. Uma veia acabara de saltar na testa de Sakura.

-Como? Ele não é surdo-mudo. É apenas surdo, não acrescente mais uma deficiência que ele não tem! E dizer que eu sou normal é o mesmo que dizer que ele não é. Mas ele é sim! Eu que sou ouvinte. E pronto!

O senhor ergueu as mãos na defensiva.

-Acalme-se senhorita. Não foi isso que eu quis dizer...

-Mas disse!

Sakura teve sua atenção desviada de volta pra Sasuke ao senti-lo cutucar seu ombro. Ao olhar pra ele, ela percebeu que o garoto não fazia a menor ideia do que estava acontecendo, nem sequer percebera que estava acontecendo alguma coisa. Sasuke sinalizou o que queria para a garota que mesmo relutante interpretou o que ele tinha dito.

-Ele quer saber quanto tempo leva pra gravar...

O senhor ajeitou os óculos em seu rosto antes de responder:

-Se vocês decidirem levar esse par pronto do mostruário, leva em torno de duas horas.

Sakura interpretou a fala do senhor para Sasuke. O garoto olhou em seu relógio de pulso e pensou por um momento. Em seguida concordou estendendo o par na direção do senhor e afirmando novamente que ele iria levar aquele mesmo. Sakura entregou o papel com as informações a serem gravadas, o senhor anuiu e lhe entregou um cartão da loja. Logo em seguida ela puxou Sasuke pra fora daquele lugar, ainda muito irritada com a ignorância do vendedor. Sasuke lhe lançou um olhar confuso ao chegarem ao corredor.

-Sasuke, vai mesmo comprar?

O garoto franziu as sobrancelhas.

-Sim. Por quê? Você não gostar?

Sakura corou.

-É que... Aquele par é muito caro... E eu não tenho dinheiro.

-Você não pagar. Eu não deixar.

-Mas...

Sasuke segurou as mãos de Sakura que arregalou os olhos ao perceber que ele havia feito isso pra calá-la. Ele segurou as mãos da garota e em seguida a puxou pra si terminando por beijá-la ternamente, sem se importar por estarem no meio de um corredor de shopping. Não estava nos planos dele deixá-la argumentar e nem nos dela deixá-lo saber dos comentários ignorantes do senhor da loja. Sakura percebeu pela serenidade do garoto que a fitava em silêncio, que a mesma surdez que causava a estranheza e o preconceito era a mesma que o protegia da maldade e despreparo do mundo. Foi naquele momento que ela decidiu: faria tudo por ele. Tudo para protegê-lo, pra ajudá-lo e pra fazê-lo feliz.

**oOOo**

-Cinema? –Sakura perguntou sinalizando pra confirmar.

Sasuke fez que sim com a cabeça. Era onde ele queria ir. Segundo o garoto tinha dito, daria tempo dos dois assistirem a um filme e depois pegarem as alianças prontas.

Até aquele momento, nunca tinha ocorrido a Sakura que era óbvio que Sasuke poderia ir ao cinema, contanto que o filme fosse legendado. A garota sorriu e concordou. Desde que começara a namorar Sasuke, a garota tinha passado por várias novas experiências; essa seria mais uma e ela estava ansiosa pra descobrir como seria.

Uma criança. Era essa a definição de Sakura para Sasuke assistindo o filme. Ele se esforçava pra acompanhar as legendas, que às vezes passavam rápido demais, super concentrado como uma criança jogando o vídeo-game favorito; quase nem piscava. Sakura até pensou que normalmente casais vão ao cinema mais pra dar uns amassos mesmo, mas Sasuke estava de fato assistindo ao filme com atenção, embora de vez em quando fizesse um carinho na mão dela que estava com os dedos entrelaçados com os dele.

Uma vez ou duas ele perguntou coisas à Sakura quando não entendia muito bem o que tinha acontecido. Ela sorria e explicava ganhando dele várias novas expressões faciais –surpresa, entendimento, diversão- que ela nem sabia que ele sabia fazer; Sasuke era sempre tão sério...

Foi então que Sakura percebeu que levá-lo ao cinema era um ótimo programa. O som alto, as caixas que faziam o lugar tremer e a tela enorme eram bons estimulantes pra ele e o garoto ainda parecia estar se divertindo mais do que todos na sala. Sakura prestava mais atenção nele do que no filme. Quanto mais ela aprendia sobre ele, mais ficava fascinada por aquele garoto. Até mesmo as experiências mais normais ganhavam novo significado pra ela e eram novos motivos pra sorrir. Não havia um único dia em que ela não aprendesse um sinal novo ou alguma característica nova sobre os surdos. Ela ainda estava se adaptando a eles, mas amava aprender coisas novas, mesmo ficando um tanto constrangida às vezes. Sasuke ainda a estava ensinando LJS, mas agora com muito mais carinho; um ou dois sinais entre um beijo e outro.

Só então Sasuke percebeu que Sakura o estava fitando já há um bom tempo. Ele voltou sua atenção pra ela; uma sobrancelha questionadora erguida. Por que ela estava olhando pra ele e não pra tela? Sakura sorriu, aquele sorriso que ele tanto gostava. Sasuke desistiu de assistir o fim do filme e se decidiu por beijar sua namorada, tão linda sorrindo daquele jeito. Não dava pra resistir... Então assim o fez.

Além do beijo, Sakura sentiu as mãos dele passarem por sua barriga e envolverem sua cintura enquanto as dela percorreram o caminho do pescoço dele até a nuca. Sakura ainda ficava fora de órbita toda vez que Sasuke a beijava assim. Sua pele se arrepiou quando de repente a garota o sentiu dar uma mordida de leve em seu lábio inferior; um frio na barriga acompanhou o processo. Ela acabou por se afastar um pouquinho, mesmo sem querer. Sasuke abriu os olhos sem se afastar, nem tirar as mãos dela. A fitou nos olhos. A garota o olhou de volta pra quase perder o fôlego de novo. Sasuke a olhava sério como sempre, mas o carinho nos olhos dele era evidente. E, definitivamente, ele era sexy demais. O garoto se inclinou novamente até ela e Sakura já esperava sentir os lábios dele nos dela novamente, porém ele resolveu beijar o pescoço dela. A garota chegou a pensar que agora sim iria desmaiar.

Era nesses momentos que Sakura pensava no quanto era sortuda por estar com Sasuke, principalmente porque a garota sofria com uma certa falta de auto estima. Sakura não se achava feia, mas também não se achava bonita. Ela não era tão encorpada (vulgo: gostosa) como Ino, era pequena e magra, porém até tinha uma barriguinha, não era magérrima. Também não tinha um busto grande como o de Hinata pra compensar, nem era atlética como Tenten. Era a normal do grupo, talvez até um pouco sem graça. Mas não era assim que Sasuke pensava. As garotas acham que precisam se encaixar nos padrões das passarelas pra serem bonitas, mas cada garoto tem um padrão diferente e Sakura era perfeitamente do jeito que Sasuke gostava. Ele não curtia muito garotas altas com corpão como Ino. Também não tinha interesse em seios muito grandes, na média era melhor e um corpo atlético também não lhe prendia a atenção. Sasuke adorava a coloração rosada do cabelo dela e o modo como ela se encaixava perfeitamente nos braços dele por ser mais baixinha e pequena. Ela era perfeita. Mas principalmente, ela havia ganhado o coração dele quando tinha feito de tudo pra entendê-lo. Perfeita por fora e por dentro.

**oOOo**

Moreno e rosada buscaram as alianças e Sakura nem ao menos dirigiu direito a palavra ao senhor da loja. Sasuke pegou a pequena caixa de veludo vermelho e a guardou no bolso, ao invés de abri-la para que os dois começassem a usar o par. A garota ainda teria mais uma surpresa: Sasuke fez o pagamento à vista, no débito. Sakura precisou segurar seu próprio queixo pra que este não caísse. Ela nunca tinha parado pra pensar sobre a conta bancária de seu recém-adquirido namorado, mas pelo visto ela deveria ser mais gorda do que ela poderia ter imaginado.

Sasuke a conduziu pra fora da loja e do shopping em perceber que ela estava meio distraída, ainda pensando na soma que ele tinha acabado de gastar. Isso sem falar que ele não a tinha deixado pagar a parte dela do cinema e nem o smoothie de morango que ela estava bebendo no momento. No começo, Sakura ainda protestou um pouco; mesmo sendo cavalheirismo dele, a garota não gostava de gerar despesas pra ninguém. Se bem que, pelo visto, talvez ela nem precisasse se preocupar tanto com os gastos dele...

Ao voltarem pra casa, uma situação inusitada. O casal entrou no ônibus que passava em frente ao campus e Sakura foi na frente. A garota passou seu bilhete eletrônico na catraca pra pagar sua passagem e continuou andando em busca de dois lugares disponíveis. Mas foi só ao se sentar que ela percebeu que Sasuke ainda não tinha passado a catraca. Em pouco tempo, Sakura entendeu qual era o problema. Sendo surdo, Sasuke tinha gratuidade no transporte através de um bilhete eletrônico especial que precisava ser validado pelo cobrador. E a cobradora daquele ônibus estava numa conversa muito animada ao celular com uma amiga e ainda por cima sentada de costas para a catraca. Sasuke já tinha passado seu cartão, mas faltava ela liberar e a mulher não tinha nem percebido a presença dele ali. O garoto a observava enquanto tentava decidir se a cutucava ou não, mas antes que tomasse qualquer decisão, sua namorada já estava resolvendo o problema...

Sakura se aproximou da cobradora e a cutucou.

-Com licença? –disse a garota não muito educadamente.

A mulher olhou feio para a garota rosada.

-Peraí amiga... –disse ela para a pessoa no celular. –Surgiu um problema aqui, te ligo depois. –ela fechou o flip do celular e encarou Sakura. –Como é?

-Não presta atenção no seu trabalho não? Não tá vendo que ele tá te esperando pra poder passar a catraca?

A cobradora girou o corpo, ainda sentada em seu assento, e viu Sasuke; bilhete eletrônico em mãos e uma cara de interrogação.

-Por que não passa? –ela lhe perguntou e Sasuke ergueu as sobrancelhas. Ela havia falado depressa demais pra que ele conseguisse entender. O garoto tampouco sabia o que Sakura estava dizendo, brava daquele jeito, àquela mulher. A rosada interveio novamente:

-Porque o bilhete dele é especial, você precisa liberar.

A cobradora se voltou novamente pra Sasuke.

-Especial? –sem qualquer cerimônia, ela tomou o cartão das mãos dele. –Por que você tem um bilhete especial? Você não é deficiente, nem idoso... –ela disse examinando o cartão, provavelmente querendo saber se era autêntico.

-Ele é surdo. –disse Sakura.

-Ah. –disse a cobradora simplesmente. Passou o cartão dele, o devolveu e liberou a passagem do garoto, logo em seguida voltando sua atenção ao celular novamente.

Sakura ainda queria protestar contra a falta de educação da mulher que nem ao menos se incomodou em pedir desculpas pelo engano. Sasuke percebeu que ela ainda queria continuar a confusão e rapidamente a pegou pelo braço e a levou até o fundo do ônibus que ainda estava vazio, passando pelo olhar de vários curiosos no caminho que tinham acompanhado a discussão. Ele a fez se sentar ao lado da janela, sentando em seguida no banco adjacente. Pela expressão no rosto do garoto, Sakura percebeu que ele estava bravo... Com ela.

A garota ficou quieta enquanto ele a fitava, até o garoto suspirar e perguntar o que tinha acontecido. O temperamento esquentado da rosada logo se sobressaiu novamente quando ela começou a sinalizar rapidamente.

-Essa idiota que não presta atenção...

Sasuke revirou os olhos e segurou as mãos dela, lhe dando um olhar muito sério. Só soltou-a quando percebeu que ela tinha entendido o recado. Ela recomeçou lentamente.

-Desculpe. Fiquei brava com aquela mulher. Você viu a falta de consideração dela? Ela nem ao menos pediu desculpas...

Sasuke suspirou novamente ao perceber qual era o problema.

-Sakura... Pessoas ser assim. Pessoas não importar com surdos. Elas ter preconceito.

-Mas elas não podem ser assim!

-Mas elas ser.

A garota o observou vendo o quão calmo ele estava. Naquele momento lhe ocorreu que problemas assim deveriam ocorrer o tempo todo na vida de Sasuke e talvez ele nem se importasse mais. O coração apertou, isso não era justo.

-Você querer ser minha namorada?

Os olhos dela se arregalaram.

-Claro! Claro que sim! –ela sinalizou tão rápido que quase não conseguiu fazer os últimos sinais.

Sasuke sorriu de canto.

-Então ter que acostumar. Não poder brigar todo mundo. Não precisar ficar brava.

Sakura ainda queria protestar um pouco mais, mas Sasuke resolveu trocar as alianças com ela ali. Em seguida ela o sentiu chegar mais perto. Fechou seus olhos e se concentrou em ser beijada por ele e beijá-lo de volta, mesmo ainda consciente de que vários curiosos continuavam olhando o estranho casal. A garota pensou que de fato, o mundo era ainda mais cruel do que ela imaginava, mas pôde sentir sua raiva começar a passar, afinal, ter os lábios dele nos dela era a melhor sensação de todas.

**oOOo**

Ao final de seu primeiro mês namorando Sasuke, Sakura havia descoberto tanta coisa sobre ele que parecia até que ela estava namorando outra pessoa. Como por exemplo, ela descobrira pela convivência que o garoto era mais barulhento do que ela esperava. Não há como negar que a principal característica de Sasuke, além da surdez, claro, era seu silêncio, no entanto em um ambiente mais intimista, Sakura percebeu que bem... Ele não era tão silencioso assim. Principalmente quando se engajava em discussões com Naruto. O loiro já era barulhento por natureza, mesmo sendo surdo, o que dava margem para se pensar no quão escandaloso ele seria se fosse ouvinte. Sasuke era mais contido, mas dava pra ouvir alguns grunhidos ocasionais que ele produzia, fossem de raiva, frustração ou até mesmo surpresa.

Mas o que ela nunca esperaria descobrir é que ele... Ronronava. Sim, ronronava como gatos costumam fazer se esfregando no dono. E foi mais ou menos assim que ela descobriu; durante uma tarde de domingo. Sasuke havia barganhado com os outros garotos pra poder ficar com o quarto só pra ele e Sakura. Apesar de apreciar a privacidade, ficar sozinha no quarto com ele a deixava nervosa. Era um frio na barriga, um medo do que poderia acontecer só os dois... E Sasuke não fazia muito pra ajudar a aliviar a tensão do momento. E não havia muito o que fazer quando apenas um olhar dele já era suficiente pra fazê-la sentir alguns espasmos entre suas pernas. Isso era muito constrangedor, mas servia de consolo saber que ele nunca perceberia que ela estava tendo essas reações. O propósito da tarde era simples; só assistir um filme e ficarem juntos. Bem juntos.

Sasuke estava disperso. Não prestava atenção no filme, na verdade estava com preguiça de acompanhar as legendas e definitivamente, Sakura era mais interessante. Eles estavam deitados na cama de Neji, a mais próxima do computador, Sasuke a abraçando por trás. A garota parecia estar gostando do filme e ele permaneceu observando-a. não demorou muito pra que ela percebesse que ele não estava prestando atenção na película, então se virou pra ficar de frente pra ele, algo que o agradou bastante. Foi quase o mesmo que dizer "Dane-se o filme, minha atenção é toda sua!". E ele queria muito a atenção dela inteiramente pra ele. Egoísta...

Ela se virou e sorriu, o suficiente pra ele sentir um calafrio no estômago. Sasuke fez um sinal com a mão em frente ao rosto que ela conhecia.

_Linda_.

Em seguida acrescentou outro sinal.

_Linda muito_.

Provavelmente até a alma de Sakura se revirou dentro do corpo dela. Ele que era lindo e observar as mãos dele lhe dizendo aquilo pra logo em seguida tocarem seu corpo de novo... Era como se as palavras mudas dele pudessem acariciar a pele dela junto com aqueles dedos ágeis. Era demais para o momento. Em dois segundos, Sakura já estava com sua boca colada na dele num movimento que incluiu tanta força da parte dela, que acabou por fazer Sasuke ceder e cair suavemente com suas costas sobre o colchão... E Sakura por cima dele.

Foi só quando a garota direcionou seus beijos para o pescoço dele e as orelhas que ela ouviu. Sasuke ronronava sua aprovação aos carinhos dela; olhos fechados, mãos acariciando os quadris dela que... Estavam sobre os dele. Constrangedoramente. Sakura parou seus beijos e se ergueu, ficando com as costas retas. Se arrependeu no mesmo instante. Agora sim que aquilo parecia outra coisa, ainda mais com as mãos de Sasuke a mantendo na posição. E por falar nele...

A garota o observou. A princípio ele ainda estava de olhos fechados como se ainda saboreasse cada beijo dela em sua pele. Em seguida, ele os abriu. Permaneceram se olhando. Ele ofegava, seu cabelo estava espalhado no travesseiro. Sakura já estava começando a pensar que ele era irresistível quando as coisas pioraram. Sasuke se levantou, mas a manteve sentada no mesmo lugar, de modo que agora ambos estavam sentados, as pernas dela ao redor dele aumentando o contato em uma região que já estava quente...

Sasuke estava indo devagar, hesitante, testando os limites dela e temendo levar um tapa a qualquer momento. Mas ele achava que valia a pena correr o risco. Ela era tão linda e ele a queria tanto. Talvez se conseguisse agradá-la, poderia despertar o interesse dela.

Na verdade, o garoto achava que era cedo pra isso, mas se os dois quisessem que mal poderia haver? Se fosse pra acontecer já, ele queria que fosse bom. Para os dois. Ele não tinha planejado nada e não era o caso de ser tudo o que ele queria. De fato, Sasuke nunca foi do tipo que só se interessava em levar garotas pra cama. Até então, Sasuke havia tido duas namoradas desde os tempos de colégio. A primeira durou pouco e nem chegou perto de despertar qualquer ideia do tipo nele. A segunda já foi depois do incidente com a intérprete e essa tinha demonstrado que estava interessada nesse tipo de atividade, mas assim como a anterior, ela não o atraía tanto. Com o tempo, Sasuke descobriu que ela queria transar com ele pra esfregar isso na cara das outras fãs que ele tinha. O garoto terminou com ela sem lhe dar esse gostinho. No entanto Sakura... Sakura era uma outra história... Ela não era do tipo que seduz, pelo contrário, era inocente, doce, meiga. Apenas um olhar dela, por mais simples que fosse, já era suficiente pra fazê-lo querer beijá-la e tocá-la até não poder mais. Sasuke ainda estava tentando se acostumar com esse turbilhão de sentimentos, tentando fazê-los se acalmarem para que ele não tivesse uma overdose deles. Era difícil.

Enquanto isso, Sakura tentava se concentrar pra saber se era isso mesmo que ela queria. Ela sabia que mesmo que acontecesse ali naquele momento, ela teria a primeira vez romântica que sempre quis. Ela confiava em Sasuke. Ele estava sendo cuidadoso com ela, carinhoso, muito carinhoso... Mas ela ainda não estava muito certa se era o melhor momento. Talvez tudo estivesse indo rápido demais. Não que ela não quisesse, ela queria muito, mas ela e Sasuke ficariam juntos por quanto tempo? Sakura não gostava muito da ideia de fazer amor com todos os caras que ela namorasse, tanto é que ela nunca havia deixado nenhum namorado anterior ir tão longe. Mas Sasuke... Sasuke era uma outra história... Era como se todas as células dela reagissem do modo certo a ele. Como se toda a química do corpo dela tivesse encontrado no dele o agente certo pra reagir como toda a paixão que sentia.

Os beijos de Sasuke no pescoço dela começaram a baixar, aproveitando que ela estava usando uma blusinha branca de alças com o decote um pouco mais baixo do que uma regata normal e sua frente era fechada por uma fileira vertical de botões. Sasuke foi seguindo o caminho do pescoço dela até sua base dando leves mordidas no osso do colo dela e depois baixando até onde a blusa permitia parando no meio de onde os seios dela começavam. E por ali os lábios dele ficaram enquanto os dedos dela corriam pelo cabelo dele dando certos puxões de aprovação. Sasuke resolveu arriscar um pouco mais. Ergueu seu quadril enquanto puxava o dela de encontro ao dele. Dois pontos certos se encontrando assim foi demais pra ela. Um puxão bem forte em seu cabelo levou o recado a Sasuke que resolveu piorar tudo de vez ao beijá-la na boca continuando o movimento. Sorriu de satisfação ao sentir que ela mesma estava começando a forçar seu quadril contra o dele e o beijava com a mesma intensidade.

Separaram suas bocas quando ela começou a puxar a camiseta dele. Ele se afastou um pouco e a retirou, jogando-a em um canto qualquer. Então observou a reação dela. Estava corada, mas não desviava o olhar do peito e abdômen dele. Sasuke apoiou a cabeça no ombro dela, já que ela sentada no colo dele estava mais alta, e voltou a friccionar os quadris dos dois, gesto que fez Sakura arquear as costas, pender a cabeça pra trás, boca entreaberta e mãos segurando firme os ombros dele. O garoto continuou, estabelecendo um ritmo que ela logo acompanhou. E o surpreendeu quando começou a abrir os botões de sua blusa e só parou quando ela já estava toda aberta. Sasuke observou o tronco dela agora exibido, barriga linda e seios contidos no sutiã dela... Foi quando ele resolveu. Girou Sakura e a deitou no colchão se posicionando em cima dela e começando a beijar-lhe a barriga, subindo e subindo, passando por entre os seios dela, o pescoço, até chegar à boca. E que beijo foi aquele quando chegou... Mãos pra cima e pra baixo enquanto línguas se tocavam famintas.

De repente a porta do quarto se abriu, revelando um Shikamaru confuso e de olhos arregalados com a cena à sua frente. Sakura interrompeu o beijo na mesma hora em que o ouviu entrar, fazendo Sasuke ter a mesma reação, também olhando na mesma direção.

-Opa... –disse Shikamaru. –Foi mal... –e rapidamente desapareceu de vista, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Sakura se levantou no mesmo instante em que Shikamaru saiu, se sentando na beira da cama ao mesmo tempo em que tentava normalizar a respiração. Sasuke a observou um tanto preocupado. Se aproximou, sentando atrás dela, pondo uma perna de cada lado das dela e a abraçando. Pra seu alívio ela não o afastou, mas começou a abotoar os botões de sua blusa. Em seguida disse com dois sinais que precisava ir embora. Ele assentiu e logo ela não estava mais no quarto.

Ele sabia que ela ia querer um tempo sozinha pra avaliar o que tinha acontecido, por isso a deixou ir, sem maiores explicações. Ele também ia precisar disso. Resolveu pegar sua toalha e tomar uma ducha fria assim que percebeu que sua ereção ia demorar pra passar. Ele não tinha estragado tudo com ela, tinha?

**Fim do cap. 7**

* * *

*39.800 yenes equivalem a aproximadamente 980,00 reais.

_Yo minna! Desculpem a demora, mais uma vez. _

_Eu queria agradecer muito o incentivo que tenho recebido pelas reviews de vocês, muito obrigada mesmo! Eu sei que não costumo respondê-las diretamente, porque eu não tenho tempo, sério mesmo, mas eu leio todas! Leio e releio quando preciso de um pouco de coragem pra continuar a escrever._

_Queria também agradecer a minha amiga **Bruna Feltrin** que betou esse capítulo pra mim!_

_A fic __**O Amor Que Nasce Entre As Cinzas**__ foi atualizada e a tradução da __**Diga Isso De Novo**__ também. Espero poder terminar essas três, porque tenho mais de 6 novas histórias na gaveta esperando pra serem contadas. Gostaria muito de poder escrevê-las também._

_Já que o natal já passou, me resta desejar a vocês um ótimo Ano Novo e que possamos continuar juntos, eu e vocês, em 2013. Arigatou gozaimasu minna!_

_**PS.** Algumas das cenas que aparecem aqui **aconteceram de verdade** comigo ou com pessoas que eu conheço. Foi uma amiga minha que trocou os sinais de "faca" e "masturbação" no curso de LIBRAS que a gente fazia juntas. O problema do ônibus foi uma surda que eu conhecia que se chamava Carol. Ela ficou um bom tempo esperando o cobrador se situar pra liberar a passagem dela. Ainda aparecerão várias outras cenas que aconteceram de verdade. **Fiquem ligados!**_

_**PPS**. Alguns dos outros personagens que não são de** Naruto**, são referências a outros animes famosos. Vocês já conseguiram perceber quem eles são e quais os animes original deles?_


	9. Mar de rosas é um mito

**Cap. 8 – Mar de rosas é um mito**

Ele podia ler os lábios dela chamando o nome dele. Podia sentir as mãos dela percorrendo seu corpo; trêmulas. Podia ver o luar entrar pela janela deixando a pele dela ainda mais branca; leitosa. Sem resistir, ele a mordeu, ganhando de presente alguns arranhões fortes em suas costas nuas; nuas como os dois. Ele estava prestes a dar sua primeira investida nela...

Espera.

Tem algo errado...

Sasuke se sentou em sua cama num movimento extremamente rápido. Olhou ao seu redor e viu seus três amigos dormindo tranquilamente. Sentiu algo escorrer de seu nariz. Passou o dedo e mesmo na pouquíssima luz disponível ele pôde perceber. Era sangue. Ele havia sonhado com ela. De novo. O sangue que deveria ter se concentrado num certo ponto abaixo de sua cintura, fez o caminho inverso, causando a hemorragia nasal. Maravilha...

Se levantou com certa dificuldade, meio bêbado de sono, e foi ao banheiro. Acendeu a luz, quase ficando cego com a claridade, e se dirigiu a pia pra lavar o rosto. Em seguida pegou um pouco de papel higiênico pra tentar parar o sangramento.

Suspirou. Sonhar com ela estava virando rotina. E isso não era bom. Já fazia um mês desde aquele domingo e Sakura estava estranha. Eles só conversavam por mensagens de celular e desde então ela parecia não ter mais tempo pra ele. Agora sempre tinha trabalhos pra fazer, provas pra estudar, tinhas coisas marcadas com Ino ou as meninas... Ela o evitava. Mesmo com todo mundo junto nas refeições, ela dava mais atenção aos outros do que a ele; ela estava fria.

Sasuke chegou à conclusão que seus sonhos refletiam a falta que ele estava sentindo dela. Ela não o ignorava, respondia todas as mensagens dele, sorria pra ele, mas era só isso. Nem mesmo mais do que selinhos tinham acontecido entre eles naquele tempo. E por mais que a visse todo dia, a saudade crescia. Saudade do toque dela, dos beijos dela. Saudade de abraça-la, praticamente escondê-la em seus braços. Saudade do cheiro dela.

Ele sabia. Sabia que se cedesse aos seus sentimentos, se eles começassem a namorar, isso poderia acontecer; eles poderiam se desentender. O garoto não queria admitir, mas tinha medo. Medo de perdê-la. Medo de um dia eles brigarem, terminarem, se afastarem. E o medo ia mais além. Medo do que ele sentia. Sasuke nunca tinha se apaixonado antes. Ele até tinha gostado de sua segunda namorada, sim ele tinha gostado dela, mas aquilo não era nada comparado ao que ele sentia por Sakura. Ele a amava, já tinha consciência disso e isso o apavorava. Esse era o resultado de se entregar assim. Se entregar ao que se sente é sempre perigoso. E se eles terminassem? Não. Para. Era melhor não pensar assim. Só o pensamento já doía. Doía se imaginar sem ela.

Não dava pra continuar assim. Estava doendo e ele não queria que doesse. Eles tinham que conversar. Ela estava fugindo dele, ele tinha que saber por quê. Talvez ele a tivesse assustado. Talvez agora ela estivesse com medo de ficar com ele, mas Sasuke nunca faria nada que ela não quisesse. Nunca. Sakura era tão delicada. Às vezes Sasuke até tinha medo de abraçá-la muito forte, dava a impressão de que ela poderia quebrar.

Há quanto tempo ele estava ali, sentado no chão do banheiro abraçando os joelhos? Ele não fazia ideia. Assim como ao entrar para a faculdade ele não fazia ideia de que iria se apaixonar. O plano era simples: entrar na universidade, cursar psicologia, se formar... Não fazia parte desse plano perder o sono por causa de uma garota. E que plano ele tinha agora? O que havia mudado uma vez que ela fazia parte da vida dele agora?

Eram tantas perguntas que fizeram Sasuke enterrar seus dedos entre seus fios de cabelo como se os fosse arrancar. Estava decidido, amanhã mesmo ele precisava falar com ela. Ele precisava dela de volta. De volta por inteiro – como tinha que ser.

**oOOo**

Como ela podia ser tão desastrada?

Sakura corria de volta ao seu quarto pra trocar sua saia de última hora, já estava atrasada para sua monitoria e ela tinha que derrubar suco de maçã em sua saia não é? É, tinha sim. Quando já estava quase de saída, sentiu seu celular vibrar. Ao olhar no visor ela viu que era uma mensagem de Sasuke. Ignorou. Por certo ele deveria estar perguntando onde ela estava já que ainda não tinha chegado à monitoria. Nem adiantava responder. E foi quando estava guardando o celular de volta em sua bolsa que ela trombou com alguém no corredor. Antes de abrir seus olhos pra ver quem era, a garota já tinha começado a repetir uma espécie de mantra em sua cabeça: "que não seja a Karin, que não seja a Karin..."

-Opa... –disse a pessoa.

Sakura franziu as sobrancelhas. Aquela voz não era feminina como ela esperava. Arriscou abrir os olhos e viu que tinha esbarrado em um garoto ruivo que tinha olhos verdes bem mais claros que os dela.

-Desculpe. –disse ela.

O garoto deu um pequeno sorriso como o que Sasuke costumava dar.

-Tudo bem. Não foi nada. –o tom de voz dele era baixo, calmo e ele parecia ser bem sério. –Está muito ocupada? –ele perguntou antes que ela tivesse qualquer reação.

Sakura piscou duas vezes deixando a pergunta se registrar em sua cabeça. Sorriu um tanto sem graça; deveria estar parecendo uma retardada. E antes que respondesse, mais uma vez ele falou primeiro.

-Desculpe, moça. Eu perguntei porque precisava de uma informação...

Sakura sorriu novamente, dessa vez um sorriso de verdade.

-Não, não estou não. O que você precisa? –Sakura não tinha se esquecido da monitoria, mas até aquela altura do campeonato já estava quase no fim e ela não se recusaria nunca a ajudar alguém que estivesse precisando.

O semi sorriso dele apareceu novamente.

-Eu estou procurando um dormitório. Você conhece uma garota chamada Temari?

Sakura o observou enquanto ele falava. Ele era bonito. Seu jeito lembrava bastante o de Sasuke. A garota não se recordava de já tê-lo visto antes em algum lugar. Se tivesse visto ela com certeza se lembraria. E Temari? Seria ele... Namorado dela?

-O dormitório dela é do lado do meu, mas não sei se ela está. –a garota respondeu enquanto se dirigia ao quarto em questão. Deu duas batidas de leve na porta e a abriu quando não obteve resposta. Percebeu o garoto se aproximar por trás dela para espiar o quarto. –É, não tem ninguém mesmo. –Ela fechou a porta e se virou percebendo que ele não tinha se afastado resultando em deixá-la presa entre ele e a porta atrás. Sakura chegou a arregalar os olhos pela proximidade, mas não se sentiu ameaçada; parecia até que o garoto não tinha percebido o que tinha feito.

-Qual é o seu nome? –ele perguntou.

-Sa... Sakura...

Mais uma vez o sorriso de canto de boca dele.

-Sakura... Como a flor de cerejeira. Combina com você.

Ela não sabia muito bem como reagir. Corou.

-O... Obrigada. Minha... Minha mãe gosta... De cerejeiras...

O semi sorriso se alargou um pouco mais.

-Você é bonita como as cerejeiras em flor... Sakura.

**oOOo**

Onde ela estava? A monitoria já estava prestes a acabar e nada de Sakura aparecer. Tampouco responder suas mensagens. Onde. Ela. Estava?

A aura de irritação em torno de Sasuke era perceptível até de longe. Ninguém ousou tirá-lo de seus pensamentos, nem mesmos suas fãs burras pedindo ajuda, e ele acabou não participando de nada naquele dia. Observava o enorme relógio de parede da sala inquietamente, só esperando dar o último segundo.

Chegou.

O garoto atravessou a sala e saiu pela porta com a mesma velocidade de um furacão, bem como a mesma fúria. Obviamente esse comportamento não passou despercebido por Kakashi e Lee. O último havia percebido que Sasuke estava nervoso. Nervoso do tipo que poderia morder apenas se você desejasse boa tarde a ele. Será que ele e Sakura tinham brigado? O sobrancelhudo balançou a cabeça. Poderia ser outra coisa que o havia deixado com aquela raiva toda. Quer dizer, o mundo de Sasuke não poderia se resumir apenas à Sakura, certo?

Já o professor tinha observado o garoto surdo durante todo o período da monitoria. Para o mais velho e mais experiente, não foi difícil descobrir o motivo daquele comportamento; era só reparar que uma certa cabeleira rosada não havia aparecido naquele dia. Restava saber se ela não tinha ido por ter brigado com ele ou se ele estava bravo por ela não ter ido. De qualquer forma, Sasuke estava bravo e o motivo era ela. Sem dúvida.

**oOOo**

Ino percebeu os olhos opacos de Sakura. Não brilhavam mais. Sua amiga estava com problemas, ela sabia. Mas a rosada não costumava falar abertamente sobre tudo. No entanto, a loira estava decidida a pelo menos tentar.

A tarde de sábado se arrastava. Sakura estava deitada em sua cama fitando o teto branco e ignorando os livros e o fichário abertos e espalhados em volta dela sobre o colchão. Ino sentou-se em sua cama, que era a do lado direito, e fitou Sakura por um tempo. Percebendo o olhar constante da amiga sobre si, a outra garota virou o rosto em sua direção.

-O que foi?

-O que foi pergunto eu, testuda. O que está acontecendo?

Sakura virou o rosto novamente para o teto desejando não estar ali, desejando não ter que falar sobre o que a afligia. Porém ela já sabia que Ino não a deixaria escapar tão fácil. Suspirou.

-Nada demais. Vai passar...

-É o Sasuke, não é?

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior. Ino falou novamente:

-Sabia. Vocês têm andado meio estranhos já faz um bom tempo. O que aconteceu? O que foi que ele fez?

Mais um suspiro pesado.

-Ele não fez nada. Eu que sou uma idiota.

-Se você está brigada com ele porque ele não fez nada de errado, então é óbvio que você é mesmo uma idiota...

Sakura encarou Ino. A loira ergueu as mãos em sua defesa.

-Quer me explicar logo o que aconteceu?

A rosada fitou o teto mais uma vez, tentando escolher as palavras.

-Estava tudo bem até que... Bem... Eu e o Sasuke... Hum...

-Desembucha...

-É que... Eu e ele... Nós quase... Quase... Ah, você sabe!

Sim, Ino sabia, mas não ia dizer enquanto Sakura não criasse coragem de falar a verdade com todas as letras.

-Não faço a menor ideia. –Foi a resposta da loira.

Sakura se remexeu na cama incomodamente. Claro que Ino sabia, ela tava era de brincadeira com ela.

-Nós quase transamos da última vez que estivemos juntos e sozinhos. Pronto! Tá feliz?

Ino sorriu de canto.

-Foi tão difícil assim?

Sakura bufou de raiva. Ino ignorou.

-Se foi "quase", o que houve pra interromper?

-Shikamaru. Entrou no quarto de repente. Deve ter pensado que os meninos estavam lá.

-Ai que estraga prazeres... Aposto que acabou com o clima.

-Exatamente.

-Ok. Onde está o problema?

A rosada sentou-se na cama. Abraçou os joelhos.

-Não sei se estou pronta pra isso... Se Shikamaru não tivesse aparecido, teria rolado. Saber disso me dá medo. Não gosto de perceber que ele me convenceu, mesmo sem intenção, a fazer algo que eu não estou certa se estou preparada, se é mesmo o que eu quero. Ao mesmo tempo em que quero ser dele, pra sempre, não gosto de me sentir sendo levada por ele assim. Acho que eu precisava ser mais firme nas minhas próprias decisões, mas... É tão difícil...

Ino observou sua amiga por uns instantes.

-Me responda uma coisa... –Ela disse por fim. –Foi bom? Digo, até antes de te interromperem, foi bom?

Sakura arregalou os olhos.

-Bom? Aquilo foi maravilhoso! Ele é do jeito que eu gosto e tem um modo tão diferente de me tocar! Parece até que ele sabe exatamente onde e como encostar em mim pra me fazer receber até choques e... Outras coisas mais...

-Já entendi qual é o problema. Depois daquilo você resolveu se afastar um pouco dele com medo de acabar cedendo e ir além dos seus limites, porque você sabe que ele te excita além do que você consegue aguentar.

Sakura arregalou os olhos mais uma vez em direção a Ino e corou violentamente. Uma Ferrari vermelha passaria despercebida ao lado da garota... Ino ergueu as sobrancelhas como se não tivesse falado nada demais.

-Ai, Sakura, pelo amor de Deus, quantos anos você tem? É a verdade não é?

A rosada não tinha como negar que, a grosso modo, sim era aquilo mesmo. Levou as mãos ao rosto.

-Você já conversou com ele? Explica pra ele que você não quer, pelo menos não agora. Se bem que na verdade você quer sim, você só é uma tonta. Mas explica. Eu sei que ele vai entender. Além do mais, em nenhum momento você disse não pra ele, disse?

Sakura balançou negativamente a cabeça sem tirar o rosto das mãos.

-Se você não estabeleceu um limite, não pode acusá-lo de ter ultrapassado... Você precisa conversar com ele.

Nesse momento a rosada ergueu a cabeça e encarou Ino. Logo a loira percebeu que não ia rolar. Se Sakura quase não conseguia conversar com ela sobre isso, falar de sexo com Sasuke estava totalmente fora de cogitação.

-Testuda, não tem outro jeito de resolver isso. Se você não explicar pra ele o que está fazendo, daqui a pouco ele vai começar a fazer mil e uma suposições pra explicar seu comportamento. Ele pode achar que você não o quer mais, ou que tem outro, ou...

-Eu sei. –Sakura interrompeu. –Acho que ele já está com "ideias" na cabeça.

-Que ideias?

-Ele acha que eu estou interessada em outra pessoa...

-Sakura... O que você fez?

A rosada começou a protestar.

-Eu não fiz nada! O que houve é que no dia que eu não fui à monitoria ele veio me procurar e me viu conversando com o Gaara no corredor.

-Gaara? –Ino forçou sua memória a se lembrar.

-O irmão da Temari.

-Ah sim. Aquele que você me apresentou ontem. O Sasuke te viu com ele?

-Viu. E o resultado não foi nada bom.

Sakura não ia mesmo detalhar o que tinha acontecido, porém Ino demonstrou querer saber. A garota suspirou mais uma vez.

-Ele chegou me abraçando, quase me escondendo da vista do Gaara. Dava pra sentir a hostilidade dele de longe. Mal quis cumprimentá-lo. A sorte é que o Gaara percebeu a situação e resolveu sair. Logo que ele virou a esquina, Sasuke começou a fazer mil perguntas. Quem é esse cara? Por que eu não fui na monitoria? Se eu não tinha ido por causa daquele cara. E então começou a dizer que não era pra eu falar mais com ele, que ele não queria mais me ver dando conversa mole pro Gaara. Sabe Ino, eu sei que o Sasuke é ciumento, mas até então ele nunca tinha me proibido de nada. Eu não achei legal. Comecei a reclamar e... Ele interpretou isso como um sinal de que eu ou estava tendo algo com o Gaara, ou queria ter.

-E o que ele fez?

-Disse que se eu precisava de um tempo pra me decidir ele me dava. Mas nem esperou eu responder. Se virou e saiu andando.

Ino coçou a cabeça.

-É... A situação tá pior do que eu imaginava... Sabe o que eu acho que você deveria fazer?

Sakura a olhou esperando.

-Deixar de ser boba. Fazer as pazes com ele e ter um maravilhoso sexo de reconciliação. Pode ter certeza que curaria todos os seus problemas.

Sakura até tentou, mas não conseguir evitar uma pequena risada de escapar através de seus lábios.

-Ino, você não presta mesmo. Duvido que você nunca tenha tido nenhuma dúvida do tipo com o Kiba. Isto é... Acho que vocês nem chegaram tão longe antes de acabar, né?

-...

-Ino?

-...

-AH MEU DEUS! Ino! Não me diga que... Não me diga que você já transou com o Kiba!

Ino não respondeu a princípio, mas logo começou a rir.

-Sua sem vergonha! Por que é que eu nunca fiquei sabendo disso? Quando isso aconteceu?

-Pouco antes de você e o Sasuke começarem a namorar. Acho que foi isso que o convenceu a querer namorar comigo.

-E como foi?

Ino suspirou.

-Incrível...

-Eu ainda não entendo porque você o recusou. Aliás, está na sua cara que você ainda gosta dele.

-Sakura, eu já disse que tenho meus motivos.

-Ok. Mas vamos entrar num acordo: eu converso com o Sasuke se você conversar com o Kiba. Pode ser que vocês não voltem, mas eu acho que pelo menos uma explicação decente ele merecia.

Ino hesitou um momento, pensando nos termos do acordo.

-Tá certo, testuda. Tudo bem. Eu vou conversar com ele. E você... Vá logo atrás do Sasuke.

**oOOo**

Mais uma coisa que Sakura viria a descobrir: Sasuke não era ciumento. Ele era _extremamente_ possessivo. Mais tarde ainda descobriria que isso é uma característica até que comum entre os surdos, o problema era se acostumar com isso. Dois dias após a conversa com Ino, Sakura ainda não tinha tido coragem de conversar com Sasuke e ter sua discussão de relacionamento e ele até tinha se afastado um pouco mais dela, respeitando o "tempo" que eles estavam tendo. Isso deixava tudo mais difícil.

A garota andava desanimada pelo corredor onde ficava seu quarto em uma tarde de sexta, e era pra lá mesmo que ela ia, deixar os livros de lado e pensar no que fazer. Provavelmente tomaria uma ducha pra ajudar a pensar. Chegando perto do lugar ela percebeu algumas pessoas no corredor. Duas ela logo viu que eram Temari e Karin. –Pausa para um pequeno momento de desgosto- Junto delas estava... Gaara. O que é que tinha com esse cara que uma vez aparecido, resolveu frequentar o lugar? Ah, esquece.

Sakura se aproximou e cumprimentou todo mundo. Antes que entrasse no quarto, Gaara a puxou pra uma conversa.

-Olá, Sakura.

Ela sorriu sem graça.

-Olá Gaara. Tudo bem?

-Sim. Você que não parece muito bem, o que foi?

Sakura concentrou seus pensamentos no fato que fazia apenas alguns dias que Gaara a conhecia e já estava perguntando coisas como se fosse um velho amigo. Seus pensamentos não a deixaram perceber que Temari e Karin haviam saído andando pelo corredor, sabe Deus pra onde. Se esforçou pra inventar alguma coisa que justificasse sua falta de bom humor.

-Só estou um pouco cansada. Você sabe... Os estudos consomem.

Gaara respondeu alguma coisa na linha, não que ela de fato estivesse prestando atenção, já que estar cansada não era totalmente mentira... Porém foi só depois de um sorriso e uma baixada de cabeça sem graça por um elogio do garoto que ela viu. O canto de seus olhos o viu no meio do corredor quando ela ergueu novamente a cabeça. Sasuke. Parado e observando os dois. Droga. Gaara virou a cabeça na direção que Sakura olhava e logo sentiu o clima ficar pesado. Sasuke não olhava pra ele. Os olhos do garoto não deixavam nunca os de Sakura. Até se desviarem para o chão deixando um rastro de algo parecido com tristeza e logo ele havia se virado em seus calcanhares e estava caminhando de volta, dando as costas a eles, cabisbaixo.

Sakura suspirou e murmurou um "droga" baixinho, mas Gaara pôde ouvir.

-Namorado complicado esse seu, hein... –ele comentou.

-Ele tem ciúme de você.

Gaara deu um semi sorriso. Céus... Como ele lembrava Sasuke!

-É bom que ele tenha. –Sakura ergueu a cabeça para olhar o garoto à sua frente assim que ouviu essa frase. Gaara se abaixou aproximando um pouco mais sua boca do ouvido dela. –A única coisa que me impediu de te beijar na primeira vez que eu te vi, foi essa aliança no seu dedo. –Tendo dito isso, ele simplesmente pôs as mãos nos bolsos e saiu andando na direção oposta à que Sasuke tinha saído, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Sakura sentiu um arrepio subir-lhe a espinha. Porém não pôde dizer se era do tipo bom ou ruim de arrepio. Por essa ela não esperava.

**oOOo**

Enfim, tinha acontecido. Ela havia se desinteressado. Ela não gostava mais dele. Tudo havia desencantado. É claro que isso ia acontecer um dia, mas Sasuke não esperava que fosse logo ao cabo de dois meses e meio. Droga, ainda nem tinham completado o terceiro...

Sasuke tinha consciência que a visão que Sakura tinha dele era meio turva devido à própria paixão que ela sentia por ele. Ela o achava o máximo. Ele não era tudo isso. Não, não era. Ele era só um garoto, com defeitos como todos os outros, talvez até mais que os outros. Era fato que quando ela o conhecesse melhor aquela paixão ia morrer. Mas ele sabia disso desde o começo, não sabia? Sim, sabia. Então por que resolveu ficar com ela? Porque um dos seus defeitos era ser idiota. Tudo o que fez foi se dar uma licença pra sofrer. Ela ia perceber que namorar um surdo não é tão legal quanto ela achava. Ela ia perceber que era problemático. E ia se cansar dele. Aí, um outro alguém melhor do que ele, ia aparecer pra mostrar na prática que era isso mesmo. Talvez ela sentisse falta de uma pessoa que pudesse sussurrar um "eu te amo" bem baixinho no ouvido. Sasuke? Ele não poderia fazer isso. Nunca soaria do jeito que ela deveria estar acostumada. Ele não sabia falar. O garoto olhou para suas mãos. É, ele não sabia falar. Ele usava as mãos. Fazia uma série de sinais e torcia pra que ela entendesse. E dava o que fazer pra explicar quando ela não entendia. Atraía olhares estranhos de todos ao redor quando em público. Era meio estranho mesmo. Talvez as pessoas tivessem razão. Talvez ela tenha percebido que preferia ficar com alguém mais... "normal". Talvez... Talvez fosse melhor assim, no fim das contas. Poderia até ser que... Tudo tivesse sido melhor se ele a tivesse deixado ir com o Lee naquele dia.

Sasuke só percebeu que ainda estava com as mãos erguidas na altura de seu peito quando viu outras mãos cobrirem as suas. Erguendo o olhar ele a viu. Cabelos vermelhos, olhos banhados de preocupação por detrás das lentes dos óculos. Ela o puxou para se sentarem no parapeito largo de uma das janelas na esquina de um dos corredores do alojamento feminino. Ele se deixou levar. Devagar, Karin sinalizou:

-Não te disse que ela estava lá com ele?

Sasuke balançou a cabeça.

_Sim. Você disse._

Karin suspirou.

-Nunca quis te ver triste assim. Mas você precisava saber a verdade. Você disse pra ela não conversar mais com aquele cara, mas ela não fez o que você pediu. Ela te machucou. Você não merece ser machucado assim, por ninguém.

Sasuke nada respondeu. Apenas observava os sinais que Karin fazia, absorvendo a mensagem.

-Sakura não entende muito bem suas necessidades. Acho que ela pensou que era simples lidar com você. Ela não te entende. Ela não te conhece há tanto tempo como eu. Eu sei que não é bem assim. Sei que não é simples. Sei como lidar com você...

Sasuke baixou a cabeça. Não queria continuar o monólogo dela. Sendo assim ele não viu quando ela tinha se aproximado um pouco demais...

**oOOo**

-Você queria me ver? –Kiba perguntou nervosamente obsevando a loira se mover à sua frente, se sentando em um dos bancos de pedra brancos, próximos da estufa. A noite já começava a se formar no céu.

-Sim. Acho que... Eu deveria conversar com você. –Ino evitava olhá-lo no rosto ou nos olhos; Kiba evitava criar expectativas. Depois de três meses separados, talvez ela quisesse voltar, ou talvez não. Era melhor não esperar muito para não se machucar. Sentou-se ao lado dela. E esperou. –Eu queria que você soubesse, Kiba, que eu sinto muito. Sinto muito mesmo pelo que te causei. Mas, acredite em mim, foi melhor assim.

-Ino... –Kiba suspirou. –Vamos ser sinceros aqui, ok? Você sabe que eu te amo. –a loira não pôde evitar sentir seu coração se revirar dentro do peito ao ouvi-lo dizer aquela frase. –Como ficar longe de você pode ser o melhor?

Ino mordeu o lábio inferior. Ela precisava ser forte. Ela não ia ceder. Não ia chorar.

-Porque eu não sou o melhor.

-Pra mim? Você não é o melhor pra mim?

Ino concordou com a cabeça.

-É. Não sou. Você merece alguém melhor do que eu. Eu... Fiz coisas demais na vida. Se você soubesse... Não me olharia do mesmo jeito.

Kiba franziu o cenho e tentou olhá-la nos olhos para quem sabe, ter um vislumbre do que ela estava escondendo. Sem sucesso. De repente, ficou com medo. Hesitou. Não sabia se queria ouvir, mas... Ela não podia realmente acreditar naquilo, acreditar que ela não era a melhor garota pra ele por ter cometido erros no passado; era isso mesmo? Ele tinha entendido direito? Decidiu.

-Por que não me conta? Então nós descobriremos minha reação.

Ino mordeu o lábio mais uma vez com mais força. Era isso que ela não queria. Não queria ter que contar. No entanto, não haveria outro modo, ele tinha que saber. Respirou fundo.

-Eu... Quando eu estava no colégio, lá pelos catorze anos, eu era bem popular. Todos me amavam, ou me odiavam, pra mim tanto fazia. Eu era animadora de torcida, tinha dinheiro, as melhores roupas, as melhores amigas, os melhores namorados... Era um inferno. Mas era a vida que eu conhecia. De uma forma ou de outra eu era o centro das atenções. Mas ninguém sabia de muita coisa... Meu pai me batia, na maioria das vezes ele estava bêbado demais pra perceber o que estava fazendo, então eu me vingava pegando o cartão de crédito dele. Torrava tudo. Todos queriam ser meus amigos porque eu sempre pagava tudo. Vivia dando presentes. Bolsas, acessórios, roupas caras. Minha mãe não se importava. Ela me achava linda e quando eu tinha algum hematoma dos tapas do meu pai, ela cobria com maquiagem, ignorava e dizia que eu continuava linda. Eu acreditava nela. Quando eu completei quinze, meus pais deram uma mega festa e eu convidei muita gente do colégio pra irem. Meu namorado, o terceiro que eu tive naquele ano, também foi e me convenceu a ir para o meu quarto com ele porque ele tinha um presente pra me dar, mas queria que fosse a sós comigo, num momento especial. Ele me deu uma correntinha de prata, muito bonita. Mas não era só isso o que ele queria.

Ino parou e suspirou. Kiba se aproximou um pouco mais dela.

-E então?

-Eu recusei. Ele ficou furioso porque eu não quis dormir com ele. Cinco minutos depois ele estava pegando minha melhor amiga na minha festa de aniversário, dentro da minha casa. Expulsei os dois. Alguns dias mais tarde, descobri que ele tinha espalhado pra todo mundo que havia transado com ela e que eu era uma idiota virgenzinha que não agradava a ninguém. Resolvi me vingar. –pausa pra mais uma respirada funda. –Transei com o melhor amigo dele no dia seguinte. O cara espalhou pra todos na primeira oportunidade. Minha "amiga" não era virgem, eu era, portanto o maior troféu foi pra ele e não pro meu ex. A fama corre rápido, sabe... Em pouco tempo havia boatos de que eu era melhor que uma profissional. Então toda a atenção voltou pra mim novamente e dessa vez eu saboreei cada segundo... No fim de semana seguinte um amigo da sala deu uma festa. Ele me encontrou lá e me deu algo pra eu beber. Sou fraca pra álcool, eu só não sabia disso. Acordei na cama dele no dia seguinte, com ele dormindo jogado do meu lado e eu tentando encontrar minhas roupas no chão.

Kiba sentia o coração apertar mais a cada palavra dela. Ele tinha a sensação de que sabia onde aquilo ia chegar. Mas não interrompeu, foi-se aproximando dela devagar, ao ver que ela estava começando a se perder nas memórias.

-A partir daí eu comecei a perder o controle. Eu bebia sempre que podia, era legal, me deixava mais leve. E ia a todas as festas possíveis; quanto mais tempo longe de casa, menos chances pro meu pai me espancar. Bebia e sempre, sempre, acordava na cama de alguém. Às vezes... –Ino hesitou. Fechou os olhos pra tentar recuperar a coragem. –Às vezes tinha mais de um cara no quarto...

Aquilo estava começando a ultrapassar os limites do que Kiba tinha imaginado. Ele não queria mesmo saber, ele não precisava saber, mas algo o impeliu a perguntar.

-Quantos, Ino?

A garota soluçou de repente. Então não aguentou mais. Começou a chorar. Kiba segurou a vontade de abraçá-la. Ainda esperava a resposta. Enquanto lutava contra as lágrimas, a loira tentou olhá-lo, olhos incertos tentando ver a expressão no rosto dele.

-Eu não sei...

O rosto de Kiba se contraiu com o choque e a dor. Ino chorou mais ainda ao ver a reação dele.

-Eu não faço ideia... Às vezes nós íamos pra casa de alguém que os pais deram mole e saíram. Comprávamos umas bobeiras, contrabandeávamos umas garrafas. Eu e mais uma ou duas meninas e alguns garotos... Eu ficava tão bêbada que... Eu não sabia dizer quais deles tinham... Feito aquilo comigo e quais não...

Kiba enterrou os dedos por entre seus fios de cabelo. Tentava manter a calma, tentava não ser tomado pelo choque de tudo aquilo.

-Tá... –ele disse. –E então?

Ino ainda lutava pra normalizar a respiração.

-Foi assim até eu completar 16 anos e meio.

"Céus!" Pensou Kiba. "Mais de um ano assim? Não é de se admirar que ela tenha perdido a conta..."

-O que houve pra te fazer parar?

-Eu engravidei.

Kiba voltou seu rosto pra fitá-la no mesmo segundo. Mais choque ainda.

-Você tem um filho?

O choro desesperado voltou. Ino apertou os olhos novamente.

-Aí é que está o pior. Eu deveria ter... Mas não tenho.

-Ino, o que aconteceu? –A garota ainda tentava parar de chorar pra poder continuar. –O que aconteceu com o bebê?

-Eu descobri que estava grávida e fiquei desesperada. Não contei pra ninguém. Meu pai me espancaria mesmo estando sóbrio se descobrisse. Então procurei ajuda num ambulatório público. Não podia ir no particular sem meus pais, mas lá eles ajudavam adolescentes grávidas... A maioria sem o apoio da família. Foi lá que eu conheci a Sakura. Ela era assistente de enfermagem e cuidava das garotas que iam fazer o pré-natal.

-Sakura trabalhava no ambulatório?

-Sim. Ela tinha feito um curso técnico de enfermagem junto com a escola e fazia uma espécie de estágio supervisionado lá, já que na época ela ainda era menor de idade. Ela era da sala ao lado da minha no colégio... Mas eu não me lembrava de já tê-la visto alguma vez... A verdade é que eu não prestava atenção em quem não me dava atenção. Mas ela não fez perguntas, ela sabia quem eu era e me ajudou mesmo assim. Ela me dizia que um bebê era sempre uma benção e que um dia eu iria amá-lo tanto que não viveria mais sem meu filho. Mas eu não queria ser aquelas adolescentes grávidas que nem conseguem terminar o colégio e criam o filho sem pai. Até porque naquela situação eu nem saberia...

-Dizer quem era o pai. –Kiba completou. Ino concordou com a cabeça enxugando mais algumas lágrimas com a manga de sua blusa.

-Um dia eu fiquei ainda mais desesperada ao perceber que a barriga estava mesmo crescendo. Dali a pouco eu não teria mais como esconder. Então eu... –ela hesitou. –Eu... Tomei três garrafas de Jack Daniels e esvaziei duas caixas de analgésico.

-Meu Deus... –ela ouviu Kiba murmurar baixinho.

-Eu sobrevivi, mas...

-Você abortou... –ele completou mais uma vez.

O choro desesperado voltou e mais forte do que antes. Dessa vez, Kiba não segurou sua vontade e a abraçou, envolvendo-a ternamente e deixando que chorasse. Em meio às lágrimas, ela murmurava algumas coisas quase inaudíveis.

-Eu não queria isso. Foi sem querer... Eu nunca faria isso a um bebê. Ele não tinha culpa... Não tinha...

Kiba afagava o cabelo dela tentando confortá-la.

-Shhh... Aconteceu. Eu sei que não foi sua intenção. Estou grato por você ter sobrevivido, assim eu pude conhecer você...

Ino o olhou nos olhos tentando entender porque ele não estava bravo, porque não tinha se afastado dela, a chamado de "vadia" ou qualquer nome do tipo. Não fazia sentido.

-Talvez não fosse mesmo pra você ser mãe. Talvez aquele bebê não fosse pra nascer, fosse só pra te salvar. Foi o que mudou sua vida, não foi?

Ino hesitou por um momento ainda chorando.

-É... Eu consegui parar com tudo quando vi que ainda estava viva... A Sakura, ela cuidou de mim. Eu nunca mais voltei a ser quem eu era. –mais alguns soluços. –As pessoas diziam que eu tinha tido uma overdose, mas ninguém ficou sabendo da gravidez. Só Sakura sabe, nem mesmo Hinata soube disso. E agora você sabe. Mas... Dói tanto saber como eu fui inconsequente. Como eu pude? Como?

Kiba segurou as mãos de Ino. Ele estava prestes a dizer algo quando ela falou novamente.

-E ainda errei com você.

O garoto franziu as sobrancelhas.

-O que quer dizer?

-Pode ser difícil de acreditar, mas desde que aquilo aconteceu, eu nunca mais me envolvi com ninguém. Então você apareceu e foi impossível não te querer, mas eu deixei que fôssemos longe demais. Me perdoa. Eu nunca quis que você fosse mais um... –Ino não pôde dizer mais nada sendo novamente tomada por uma onda de dor.

De fato, agora que Kiba sabia de tudo, ficava bem difícil não se sentir usado, apenas acrescentado a uma lista já maior do que o normal, mas não era assim que ele se sentia.

-Não diga besteiras. –ele disse.

A loira o olhou nos olhos no mesmo instante, um tanto surpresa com a resposta ríspida.

-Nós dois sabemos muito bem que você me ama. –ele continuou. –Eu te amo. É besteira você dizer que eu fui mais um porque eu sei que não fui. Mesmo agora que eu sei de tudo, revisitando aquele dia, eu me lembro bem do que eu senti. Não Ino... Você não se entregou pra mim por hábito... –Kiba começou a acariciar o rosto dela. –Você fez porque quando o amor é sincero e muito grande ele precisa transbordar de alguma forma. Até encher novamente e precisarmos esvaziar de novo. –ele sorriu. Ela esboçou um sorriso. –Você precisa se perdoar... Todo mundo comete erros; você também não conhece meu passado. Portanto não diga que você não é a minha melhor opção.

A garota já estava quase aninhada no peito de Kiba quando se endireitou novamente pra olhá-lo melhor.

-Como assim? O que aconteceu... No seu passado?

Kiba respirou e a puxou pra si novamente, arrumando o corpo dela entre seus braços enquanto se preparava pra contar.

-Você sabe... Eu e o Sasuke somos amigos desde pequenos. Eu nunca me importei com o fato de ele ser surdo, mas muita gente não encarava isso muito bem... Quando nós tínhamos dez anos havia uma espécie de gangue de uns garotos no nosso bairro. Eles eram o máximo. Faziam arruaças, furtavam bebidas, usavam umas roupas bem loucas e caras e tinham muitas meninas... Eu queria ser do grupo. Ser um cara daquele jeito e principalmente ter aquelas garotas brigando pra ficar comigo. De tempos em tempos eles abriam um "processo seletivo" pra escolher mais um ou dois pra entrar. Quando isso acontecia eu começava a fazer de tudo pra eles me acharem legal. Eles eram incríveis, mas eram muito cruéis. Eles zoavam o Sasuke por ele ser surdo. Diziam que ele não ouvia por ter problemas mentais. Zoavam os sinais que ele usava pra se comunicar. Eu sabia que se eles soubessem que eu era amigo do "mudinho", "surdinho", "retardado", eles nunca me deixariam entrar no grupo. Então eu escondi. Quando encontrava com eles, sem o Sasuke, eu também o zoava. Também fazia piadas.

Ino se remexeu um pouco nos braços de Kiba. A ela estava sendo difícil imaginar que um dia Kiba tinha sido assim com Sasuke. O garoto apoiou o queixo no topo da cabeça dela e suspirou antes de recomeçar.

-Eu estava quase lá. Eles já estavam me chamando pra andar com eles, era questão de tempo até me aceitarem. Um dia eu estava jogando vídeo-game com Sasuke na casa dele e a mão dele pediu pra gente ir no mercado pra ela. Ficava perto, nós descemos a pé e compramos o que ela queria. Mas quando estávamos voltando, eu vi os caras da gangue se aproximando do outro lado da rua. Antes que eles nos vissem, eu sinalizei rápido pro Sasuke ir na frente que eu precisava resolver uma coisa. Ele estranhou, mas não discutiu. Seguiu na frente com as sacolas. Eu me afastei rápido pra eles não perceberem. Mas Sasuke sabia o que eu queria fazer. Ele foi na frente, mas ficou me observando. Eu só me lembro da buzina alta, som de freada de pneu e então os gritos.

Ino ergueu a cabeça para o olhar.

-Ele foi atropelado?

-Foi. Uma van. É claro que ele não tinha ouvido a buzina. Ele se distraiu, querendo ver se eu ia mesmo de encontro àqueles caras... –Kiba apertou um pouco os lábios à medida que as lembranças vinham à mente. –Eu me desesperei e corri até ele, pedindo pra alguém chamar uma ambulância. Ele desapareceu embaixo do carro. Só as sacolas espalhadas no chão ainda podiam ser vistas. Eu achei que ele estava morto quando o tiraram de lá. Ele quebrou o braço e a perna esquerdos e várias costelas, uma delas perfurou o pulmão. –os olhos de Ino se arregalaram. –Os médicos até suspeitavam de um traumatismo craniano. Ele ficou vários dias internado. –Kiba pôde sentir os olhos arderem pelas lágrimas que começavam a surgir. –Droga, ele tinha só dez anos. Éramos pequenos. Quando ele acordou, eu me senti aliviado, não só porque meu amigo estava vivo, mas porque...

-Você se culpava pelo acidente.

Kiba fitou os olhos azuis de Ino.

-É. Eu senti que, com ele vivo, eu talvez conseguiria me redimir da minha estupidez. Disseram que ele sobreviver tinha sido um milagre. E quando ele me viu no hospital, a primeira coisa que ele fez foi me perguntar se eles tinham me aceitado no grupo. Foi só então que eu descobri que ele sabia. Sasuke sabia quem eram aqueles caras, sabia de tudo o que eles diziam dele e sabia que eu mentia, dizendo que não era amigo dele pra poder entrar. Mas ainda assim, Ino... Ainda assim, ele queria que eu conseguisse. Ainda assim ele disse que eu era o melhor dele. Eu respondi que não tinha sido aceito e ele nunca mais tocou no assunto.

No rosto da garota aninhada entre seus braços e pernas, que agora estavam sobre o banco, algumas lágrimas finas, solidárias ao sofrimento dele, escorreram nos cantos dos olhos azuis.

-Percebe, Ino? Eu o reneguei. Fingi não o conhecer. Neguei nossa amizade. O usei de piada pra todos, só pra parecer legal... E quase o matei.

De fato a culpa que Kiba carregava era tão pesada quanto a dela.

-Mas ele me perdoou. E eu percebi que eu precisava me perdoar também e seguir em frente. É por isso que hoje eu sou capaz de matar e morrer pelo Sasuke. Porque ele nunca mereceu tudo o que já passou na vida, ainda por cima tendo um amigo traidor como eu. Todo mundo erra, Ino. Eu não sou um cara perfeito, nem você é a senhora certinha. É isso o que nos torna reais. E mesmo depois de tudo o que você me contou, eu ainda te quero. Eu acho que nunca te amei mais do que amo agora. Se você também conseguir perdoar minha estupidez e crueldade, volta pra mim...

Ino olhou-o nos olhos. Em seguida o abraçou. Ele retornou o abraço.

-Passou, não é? –ela disse. –Você tem razão. Eu sinto muito por tudo isso. Eu te amo demais pra ficar mais tempo longe de você.

Ela se lançou sobre ele em um beijo que há tempos eles não tinham.

**oOOo**

Sakura corria desesperadamente pelos corredores tentando encontrá-lo. Ela não podia perdê-lo assim. Sasuke não poderia acreditar que ela o estava traindo com o Gaara.

_Nem com o Gaara nem com ninguém!_ Gritou sua personalidade interna, dentro de sua cabeça.

_Cala a boca!_ Foi a resposta da Sakura externa. Aquilo nem vinha ao caso no momento. Tudo o que importava era encontrá-lo, pedir desculpas, explicar tudo pra ele e torcer pra ele perdoá-la, pra não terminar com ela. O coração apertou. O medo ameaçava afogá-la num mar de incertezas e a dor quase não a deixava respirar.

Mas aquilo não era nada comparado ao choque que ela teve ao finalmente encontrá-lo...

...beijando Karin.

"_Não. Não. Não. Não." _Repetia em sua cabeça. _"Não pode ser..." _

Era isso então. Sakura não era páreo para aquela ruiva. No fundo ela já deveria saber. Era desajeitada demais pra ficar com Sasuke. Mas desde quando Karin? Era assim? Mal ele assumia coisas erradas sobre ela e já estava afogando as magoas com outra? Isso não era justo. Mas as lágrimas que rolavam não se importavam se havia alguma justiça ou não, rolavam, expressando a tristeza que já não se continha dentro de um pequeno coração apertado.

**oOOo**

Arregalou os olhos aos sentir os lábios dela nos dele. Ela estava mesmo fazendo o que ele achava que estava? Sim, estava. Sasuke tentou pensar em uma saída, mas todas as que lhe vinham à mente poderiam magoar Karin e ele não queria isso. O garoto conhecia a ruiva já há alguns anos e até gostava dela como amiga, não queria que ela ficasse triste com ele. Porém, ele não poderia retribuir. E foi o que fez. Ou melhor, não fez. Sasuke não a beijou de volta, mas deixou que ela tentasse. O jeito seria falar calmamente com ela e lhe explicar que, mesmo ferido, o coração dele continuava pertencendo à Sakura.

Infelizmente a sorte não estava do lado dos dois amantes, pois assim como ele havia aparecido em um momento ruim, Sakura tinha acabado de aparecer em um momento impróprio. E ele só percebeu porque Karin se afastou bruscamente. Olhando na mesma direção que ela olhava, assustada, ele a viu.

Sakura. Chorando. De novo.

Deveria haver uma maldição pairando sobre ele que o impedia de fazê-la feliz e/ou de ser feliz com ela. O coração deu o recado: apertou e passou a bater devagar, dolorosamente como um paciente morrendo de câncer esperando que cada batida possa ser a última.

Os olhos verdes outrora tão brilhantes, agora o olhavam com descrédito e dor, muita dor. Pareciam até falar com ele, transmitindo a mensagem. Como você pôde, Sasuke? Por quê? Ela com certeza tinha acreditado que ele havia acabado de traí-la. Não era verdade. Mas será que ele também não tinha a julgado mal? Ele havia acreditado que havia algo entre ela e o tal de Gaara, se não concreto pelo menos na intenção, mas será mesmo? Sakura parecia tão desesperada e em tanta dor naquele momento, que era impossível conceber a ideia de que ela poderia estar interessada em outra pessoa. E como se fosse pra confirmar seus pensamentos, a próxima atitude dela fez o mundo dele começar a desabar. Sakura havia tirado sua aliança, dedos e mãos trêmulas, e com muita força, a jogara no chão.

Sasuke se levantou no mesmo instante e correu. Correu até alcançar a aliança e pegá-la do chão, em seguida correu mais uma vez pra alcançar Sakura, que também correndo, já estava quase na outra extremidade do corredor. Ele não podia perdê-la. Ele tinha sido estúpido, ela também, era verdade, mas aquilo não podia acabar assim. Ele não ia deixar. Poderia até ser que ele não fosse mesmo a melhor opção pra ela, mas tudo podia ir pro inferno, ele poderia passar a vida inteira lutando pra se tornar a melhor opção que ela poderia ter, ele ficaria com ela. Ela era _dele_ e de mais ninguém. Todo o desespero dentro dele passou a aumentar quando ele viu que ela não diminuía a velocidade, parecia até que ela correndo pra sair da vida dele o mais rápido possível. Dor. Dor. Dor. Dor. Dava vontade de gritar. E foi o que ele fez. Com todo o ar que tinha nos pulmões:

Sasuke gritou.

**Fim do cap. 8**

**Notas da Autora**: _Devido aos últimos acontecimentos no capítulo anterior, eu decidi mudar o rating pra M. Espero que não se importem. Isso não quer dizer que um lemon está por vir, na verdade não decidi isso ainda, só preferi colocar no M, pois assim ganho mais liberdade pra lidar com as palavras. _

_Achei esse capítulo meio como uma ponte pro que vem a seguir, portanto ele não acrescenta muito em termos de "ação" à essa história. Também não é minha intenção entrar nos outros casais, o foco é SasuSaku, no entanto, a conversa de Ino com Kiba revela alguns detalhes sobre o passado de Sakura e Sasuke, por isso foi incluso no capítulo. _

_Sinto muito se ficou um capítulo sofrido. Prometo que o resto vai ter uma melhora nos humores da galera. ^_^_

_Enfim, não se acostumem com atualizações rápidas assim. Eu praticamente não tenho mais vida... xD_

_Até a próxima! _


	10. Recomeço

**N/A:** _As reviews de vocês têm me emocionado muito. Eu nunca achei que essa história fosse ser interessante para alguém, mas como vi que existem pessoas que são fiéis leitoras dela eu juro que estou me esforçando pra arrumar tempo pra conseguir colocar todos os meus projetos em dia. Tenho outras histórias mais em mente e gostaria que vocês me acompanhassem nas outras também. Obrigada!_

* * *

**Cap. 9 – Recomeço**

O estranho e alto som atravessou o corredor inteiro. E a fez parar. O choque a congelou. Era o som da voz dele. Com exceção de raríssimas risadas, Sakura nunca tinha ouvido a voz de Sasuke e apesar de ter sido um grito muito estranho, isso a tocou a ponto de fazê-la parar. E olhar pra ele.

Sasuke estava no meio do corredor e havia parado também. A mão esquerda massageava o pescoço. Sasuke não estava acostumado a usar suas cordas vocais e o esforço em gritar havia machucado sua garganta. Mas funcionara. Ele conseguiu por pra fora toda a dor que estava sentindo e ela ouvira. Ela havia parado e agora o olhava.

E então havia o silêncio.

Silêncio este que parecia ainda mais silencioso depois do som da prata sendo atirada ao chão, dos passos apressados e pesados pelo corredor e de um grito de agonia. Agora tudo estava quieto.

Mas não havia paz.

Antes que ela fugisse novamente Sasuke diminuiu a distância entre eles, o tempo todo mantendo contato visual com ela. Ônix prendia esmeralda no lugar para que ela não voltasse a correr. Assim que o brilho verde se ausentou de seu olhar, o garoto foi rápido em agir. Enlaçou a cintura dela e a manteve no lugar; por pouco ela não escapara novamente.

Sakura se debateu dentro dos braços dele. Estava com raiva. Tinha sido tocada pela demonstração de dor dele, mas isso não mudava o fato de que ele havia beijado outra garota. Ele a havia traído. Machucado. E a dor dela? Onde ficava? Sasuke lutou pra segurá-la; ele não iria perdê-la, não podia perdê-la. Usando sua força de homem, o rapaz quase a arrastou, terminando por carregá-la até fazê-la sentar no parapeito largo de uma das enormes janelas do corredor. Encostou as costas dela no vidro fechado e a encurralou com as mãos de cada lado da janela e forçando um pouco seu corpo pra ficar entre as pernas dela, sem lhe dar uma mínima chance de escapar. Eles tinham que conversar, eles iam conversar.

A garota ficou com um pouco de medo da atitude dele e chegou até a fechar os olhos esperando alguma coisa ruim, que coisa ruim ela não sabia, mas algo viria. No entanto, abriu uma de suas esmeraldas ao perceber que Sasuke não estava fazendo movimento algum. Arriscou olhar pra ele e o viu fitando-a de volta.

Foi o suficiente pra partir de vez o pequeno coração de Sakura.

Os olhos dele estavam vermelhos e ela sabia ser da vontade que ele segurava de chorar. Nunca se passou pela cabeça da garota que um cara forte, frio e autossuficiente como Sasuke pudesse chorar, ainda mais por aquele motivo. Por ela.

Mas ele estava à beira das lágrimas e logo quem começou a soluçar foi ela. Sakura desabou no choro enterrando sua cabeça no peito dele que a abraçou ainda lutando pra não chorar. A garota agarrou a camiseta dele quase a torcendo em seus punhos cerrados enquanto soluçava livremente. Sasuke a puxou pra mais perto e enterrou sua cabeça no cabelo dela, reforçando seus braços ao redor da figura pequena da garota. Ela já tinha desistido de lutar contra ele. Aos poucos ele foi se acalmando, até ser capaz de pensar com mais clareza e começar a afagar o cabelo dela para confortá-la.

Funcionou. As mãos de Sakura perderam a força em seus punhos e aos poucos ela foi relaxando nos braços dele ainda encostada em seu peito. Então conseguiu abraçá-lo de volta. Ela não queria perdê-lo. Mesmo ele a tendo traído assim, ela não queria que tudo acabasse. Permaneceu reclinada nele, sentindo o cheiro dele que ela tanto gostava, se lembrando de como era bom se entregar em um abraço dele e conseguiu se acalmar.

Ambos se olharam novamente. Alheios ao que quer que estivesse acontecendo ao redor, não importava, eles tinham um relacionamento pra salvar. Deixaram que os olhos falassem por eles. Nos orbes de ambos havia de tudo: amor, dor, medo, desespero. O olhar durou até Sasuke soltar o abraço e segurar as mãos de Sakura nas suas. O garoto baixou a cabeça e respirou fundo. Então soltou as mãos dela para poder falar.

Mãos que tremiam, mas que estavam determinadas.

-Perdoa eu.

Sakura pôde sentir mais lágrimas começarem a banhar seus olhos, mas nada fez, apenas o fitou.

-Você pensar eu fazer coisa, eu não fazer. Não fazer. Eu jurar. Perdoa eu...

Sakura não era boba. Ela tinha visto Karin e Sasuke se beijando, ele não poderia dizer que não tinha feito; ele tinha feito sim. Mas algo nele doeu ainda mais nela. Talvez fosse arrependimento, talvez... Talvez fosse sabe-Deus-o-que... Ainda não sabia o que fazer, nem o que dizer.

-Eu não querer Karin, eu não ver ela perto muito e eu só sentir Karin beijar. Não afastar porque não querer machucar Karin. Karin não merecer.

_Merece sim!_ Disse a inner de Sakura que logo foi calada rudemente pela Sakura externa como sempre. Como Sakura poderia duvidar do que tinha visto? Mas ao mesmo tempo Sasuke a olhava nos olhos, não desviava o olhar dela em nenhum momento. A garota sentiu que ele não estava mentindo. E se tivesse sido isso mesmo antes que ela chegasse? Como poderia saber? Tantas dúvidas na cabeça... A garota permanecia quieta, até Sasuke baixar a cabeça e ela perceber que sua falta de resposta o estava afetando. A rosada tentou pensar em algo a dizer, mas antes disso ele voltou a falar. Ainda de cabeça baixa, ele sinalizou devagar.

-Se você querer Gaara, tudo bem. Poder ir.

As esmeraldas de Sakura se arregalaram com a frase. Como assim? Não, ela não queria nenhum Gaara, nem Lee, nem ninguém. Ela só queria Sasuke. E com esse pensamento em mente ela ergueu o rosto dele com as mãos para que ele a olhasse. Ela balançou a cabeça tentando conter novas lágrimas que ameaçavam rolar.

-Não Sasuke. Eu não quero o Gaara. Nunca quis. Você que assumiu as coisas. Seu ciúme cegou você. Eu nunca tive nada e nunca quero ter nada com o Gaara... Eu quero você.

-Não parecer.

Os olhos dele ficaram sérios... E frios. A resposta dele a confundiu.

Vendo a confusão na expressão do rosto dela ele começou a explicar.

-Você não procurar mais eu. Nós não ficar mais junto. Você sempre ocupada, tarefas, amigas, mas não eu. Você nem beijar mais eu. Eu achar você cansada de mim. Tempo pro Gaara você ter. Eu achar você querer cara normal... Você perceber cara surdo problema, agora querer outro normal... Eu entender...

Sasuke tinha começado a série de sinais e agora não olhava mais pra ela, já tinha começado a se afastar dela quando Sakura o segurou pela camiseta e o puxou de volta pra posição anterior. Ela tinha que dizer a ele que não era assim, mas ele não olhar pra ela era o mesmo que tapar o ouvidos para não ouvir. A realização do mal entendido atingiu Sakura como um nocaute e só então ela percebeu como tinha agido errado. Ela não deveria ter se afastado, deveria ter conversado com ele, como Ino disse. Mas não... A garota tinha que ser teimosa só pra facilitar as coisas. De fato ela tinha relaxado completamente em cuidar de Sasuke. Ela o havia jogado de canto sem nem ao mesmo explicar por que. Não foi justo. Não tinha como ser justa sem diálogo. Ela não tinha a menor noção do quão rejeitado ele havia se sentido, ainda mais porque ela tinha começado a se afastar logo após aquele dia em que eles quase aumentaram o grau de intimidade. Sasuke até tinha achado que eles conseguiriam formar um laço mais forte naquele dia, uma ligação mais profunda e talvez assim eles não se separassem nunca, mas o tiro pareceu ter saído pela culatra e ele imaginou que talvez Sakura não o quisesse assim... Talvez não se sentisse atraída por ele assim. Sasuke havia sofrido dois golpes: um, em seus sentimentos pela garota; dois, em seu orgulho. Ao ver Gaara ele não teve dúvidas: ela não se interessava mais por ele, mas sim por aquele ruivo.

-Por que diz isso, Sasuke?

Sasuke hesitou pra responder.

-Você não querer eu... Daquele jeito... Tudo bem...

Sakura precisou pensar um pouco pra ligar um ponto ao outro e entender qual era o jeito ao qual ele se referia. A ficha caiu. Ele achou que ela estava o afastando por não o querer de verdade. Ela não pôde deixar um pequeno sorriso de alívio aparecer.

Devagar a garota puxou pra mais perto ainda o corpo dele entre suas pernas e o fez olhar bem pra ela. O garoto o fez com os olhos um tanto arregalados pela atitude dela.

-Não é isso, Sasuke. O problema é justamente eu te querer demais.

Agora era a vez dele de ficar confuso.

Sakura corou enquanto lutava com os sinais para não dizer nada errado.

-Eu te quero Sasuke, de todos os jeitos, de todas as formas possíveis. Eu só não me sinto pronta pra isso ainda. Eu deveria ter conversado com você, eu sei, mas eu fiquei com medo de te magoar ou de você não me querer mais. Fiquei com medo de me achar boba ou de perder o interesse, ou de...

Sasuke a interrompeu segurando as mãos dela. A garota o olhou, pega de surpresa.

-Só isso? –ele perguntou.

Sakura anuiu. Sasuke conseguiu dar uma pequena risadinha. Tudo tinha sido tão estúpido.

-Sakura boba. –ele disse. –Eu poder esperar.

A garota arregalou os olhos.

-Eu não querer forçar você, eu só... Querer você. Se você não querer já, eu esperar. Se quiser primeiro casar, eu esperar e casar.

As esmeraldas se arregalaram mais ainda, se é que era possível...

-Eu só querer você. Querer você toda pra mim. Perdoa eu? Eu perdoo você. Voltar pra eu...

Sakura conseguiu sorrir, mesmo com finas lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos.

-Claro, Sasuke. Eu fui uma idiota... E você também! –ela deu um leve tapa do braço dele.

-Eu jurar eu não beijar Karin...

-Ela que te beijou. –Sakura interrompeu. De repente a ideia fazia sentido, conhecendo o temperamento de Karin... –O que ela é pra você?

-Amiga. Anos já. Mas só amiga.

E então tudo pareceu se acalmar. Ambos já estavam bem aninhados, emaranhados um no outro, com a sensação de que era assim que tinha que ser.

-Eu não forçar você, Sakura. –ele repetiu. –Mas não ficar longe de mim... –ele a puxou para ainda mais perto. –Eu sentir saudade.

Sakura já começara a ficar entorpecida. O cheiro dele, a pele dele, o corpo dele tão perto... Sasuke sinalizava tudo com uma mão só para não soltá-la e já traçava toda a linha do maxilar dela, e também do pescoço, com seu nariz pra sentir de novo o aroma dela. A garota sorriu. Ambos precisavam matar a saudade um do outro. Como ela tinha aguentado ficar longe dele? Mistério... Até ele parar abruptamente.

-Mas você ser minha. Entender? Minha, só minha, toda minha... Ninguém chegar perto você, eu não deixar...

A garota sorriu novamente com isso enquanto ele lhe beijava o pescoço. E não resistiu nem um pouco quando ele voltou a olhá-la e bateu de leve seu indicador em sua boca com um pequeno sorriso, num pedido mudo por um beijo.

No final do corredor, Karin resolveu que já havia passado da hora de ir embora dali.

* * *

A calmaria depois de uma tempestade é sempre reconfortante. No caso de Sasuke, ele chegou a achar que tinha morrido e estava no paraíso. Sakura tinha voltado ao normal com ele e até estava mais carinhosa do que nunca, fazendo-o desejar estar com ela o tempo todo. Os dois estavam prestes a completar seis meses juntos e estavam se entendendo cada vez mais. Sakura ainda não era a mestre da língua de sinais, mas agora eram raras as ocasiões em que ela não entendia algo que ele dizia. Além dos momentos nas monitorias e nos fins de semana, agora Sakura estava passando um pouco mais de tempo no dormitório de Sasuke ajudando-o a ler um livro que fazia um bom tempo que ele estava tentando terminar de ler.

Sakura havia percebido há alguns meses que Sasuke parecia ler sempre o mesmo livro e não acabava nunca. Então lhe ocorreu que ele poderia estar com dificuldades de leitura devido à barreira do idioma. A língua materna de Sasuke era LJS, japonês era como um segundo idioma. Ele tinha as leituras da faculdade, mas os intérpretes sempre o ajudavam a entender o que estava escrito. Porém Sasuke era um tanto teimoso e suas leituras fora de sala de aula eram sempre sem ajuda. Ele não queria que ninguém o ajudasse em nada. Até o dia em que ele estava lendo sentado na cama e Sakura se esgueirou por entre os braços dele e ele não quis afastá-la. Ela ficou ali em silêncio lendo junto com ele até perceber que ele ainda não tinha virado a página. Ao perguntar se ele estava com algum problema, Sakura o viu esconder um vermelhinho nas bochechas com sua franja. Não demorou muito pra ele admitir que talvez seria legal se ela o ajudasse com uma palavra ou outra. A garota não pôde deixar de sorrir do embaraço dele e o beijou ternamente, quase o fazendo esquecer-se da leitura em questão. Mas logo ela voltou à sua posição original deitada nele e ele começou a apontar os trechos que não entendia muito bem. Desde então ele passou a ler com ela e descobriu que era uma atividade muito agradável de fazer com a garota. Sakura sempre fora atenciosa com ele e ele não conseguia mais se imaginar sem ela.

Sakura também observava a calmaria através de seus orbes esmeralda e sorria por dentro. Ela e Sasuke ainda tinham algumas briguinhas ocasionais, mas nada que um bico dela com uma carinha triste não resolvesse. Sasuke não conseguia ficar bravo com ela por muito tempo. A garota também achava no mínimo curioso o fato de que os quatro garotos haviam se arranjado com as quatro garotas. Kiba e Ino tinham voltado e estavam bem. Neji nunca fora muito a favor de demonstrações públicas de afeto, mas seus pequenos gestos, como afastar a cadeira para Tenten se sentar, demonstravam o amor e cuidado que ele tinha com ela. Naruto e Hinata finalmente se livraram da ira do Hyuuga e por mais atrapalhado que fosse, o loirinho era todo da tímida garota que fazia de tudo pra ficar perto dele. Já Sasuke... Ele era sempre mal humorado e quieto. Respondia pouco e só acompanhava o grupo sem se enturmar de verdade, mas com Sakura ele mudava. Só Sakura sabia o quão doce ele era quando queria ser. Sasuke encontrava qualquer desculpa pra encostar nela, pra puxá-la de canto e beijá-la como se fosse o último beijo de sua vida. Vivia repetindo sinais de palavras de afeto e se entregava pra ela, pra estar nos braços dela. Esse Sasuke só Sakura conhecia. E ela amava saber disso. Talvez fosse o tal destino sobre o qual Neji vivia falando. Fosse o que fosse Sakura estava grata por estar incluída no destino de Sasuke e queria garantir que seus caminhos permanecem cruzados até o fim. Era nisso que ela pensava enquanto afagava o cabelo de um Sasuke adormecido com os braços ao redor da cintura dela e cabeça afundada no vão do pescoço da garota. Foi isso que o sorriso dela demonstrou a Kiba quando este entrou no quarto e observou a cena. O garoto também sorriu de volta pra ela. Kiba estava feliz por Sasuke ter encontrado Sakura. O garoto observava seu melhor amigo e a namorada e via como ela cuidava bem dele, via como ela era apaixonada por ele e via como Sasuke mudava perto dela. E mesmo longe dela ele estava ficando diferente. O moreno já não andava tão de cara amarrada como sempre e estava até um pouco mais sociável. Kiba sabia que eram os efeitos colaterais do relacionamento dele com a garota do cabelo cor-de-rosa. E isso era bom.

* * *

As férias de fim de ano finalmente chegaram. O alvoroço de malas e ônibus saindo do campus da faculdade era enorme e desconcertante. Todos os amigos estavam arrumando suas próprias malas pra passar as festas em casa com a família – e era isso que estava deixando o coraçãozinho de uma garota de cabelos róseos apertado; ficaria aproximadamente um mês longe de Sasuke, assim como passaria o Natal e o Ano Novo sem ele. Por mais que estivesse feliz de poder voltar pra casa pra ver seus pais e os antigos amigos, ela não queria passar todo aquele tempo longe do namorado. Infelizmente, não havia muito o que fazer, já que Sasuke também passaria as festas com a família dele.

Foi então que Sakura criou a curiosidade de perguntá-lo sobre sua família. O máximo de informação que ela extraiu dele era que ele tinha os dois pais e um irmão mais velho, mas Sasuke não falava muito sobre isso; ao contrário, também voltava as perguntas à Sakura que era filha única e não tinha muito a dizer sobre si mesma. Mas dentro da garota a vontade de conhecer a família de Sasuke crescia e ela se perguntava se um dia isso aconteceria, ou se de repente só fosse acontecer ao término da faculdade.

Fosse como fosse, lá estavam os dois na estação de trem. As malas da garota no chão e ela sem querer soltar Sasuke, o abraçando por longos minutos. O garoto estava mais tranquilo do que ela, ou assim Sakura achava, e isso a deixava inquieta, parecia até que ele não iria sentir falta dela e por isso estava tranquilo daquele jeito. Não era essa a questão, Sasuke estava sim já sentindo a falta dela, mas ele sabia que seria só por um mês, não estava levando tão a sério quanto ela. Logo eles estariam juntos de novo, não havia motivo pra drama. Mas Sakura era dramática, Sasuke já estava acostumado com isso e com os bicos dela.

Eventualmente o momento do embarque de Sakura chegou. A garota deu um abraço em Naruto e em Kiba, ambos estavam acompanhando o casal na estação. Ao abraçar Sasuke este aproveitou para beijá-la daquele jeito que a deixava sem fôlego, sem realmente se importar com quem estava por perto. Normalmente, Sasuke não dava a mínima para as pessoas ao redor dele...

A garota entrou ainda com dificuldade em respirar e logo se assentou em seu lugar ao lado da janela do trem. O engraçado é que ela ainda era capaz de conversar com Sasuke, já que a conversa era por sinais. Algumas pessoas observaram a estranha interação de dentro do vagão, mas Sakura estava tão empolgada em ainda poder conversar com ele que nem ao menos percebeu. Logo, porém o trem começou a se deslocar e a garota teve que se contentar com a imagem dele ficando cada vez menor e se afastando até desaparecer. Logo que saiu de sua vista, a garota se arrumou melhor na poltrona e tratou de se recriminar. Desde quando ela era tão menininha pra ficar assim com relação ao namorado? Sakura era uma garota não tão jovem assim pra sonhar acordada com ele. Ela não deveria se sentir tão infeliz só por se separar dele por um tempo. Se a intenção dela era se casar com ele um dia, ela precisava guardar um pouco pro casamento. Se ver tanto assim não poderia fazer bem...

A garota suspirou e colocando seus fones de ouvido, se preparou para dormir na viagem de volta pra casa.

* * *

Sasuke chegou em sua própria casa já um tanto irritado com seu irmão mais velho. Itachi Uchiha o havia perturbado a viagem inteira de carro perguntando da garota que era namorada de seu irmão caçula. Haja paciência! Itachi não era surdo, mas por ter um irmão assim ele dominava a língua de sinais a ponto de conseguir dirigir e conversar ao mesmo tempo. Sasuke preferia que seu irmão não fosse tão habilidoso. O pior é que Itachi não conseguia se segurar e tinha que fazer piadinhas sobre o irmãozinho do tipo "Olha só como ele cresceu! Até já tem namorada!". A Sasuke só restava revirar os olhos e se concentrar na paisagem monótona fora da janela pra se desviar da conversa chata do outro Uchiha. Mesmo assim Itachi ainda parecia se divertir. Na verdade, Itachi Uchiha se divertia com qualquer coisa.

Por mais que o tempo passasse, os abraços de Mikoto Uchiha permaneciam mortais. Sasuke precisou dar leves soquinhos nas costas de sua mãe para que ela não o matasse asfixiado. Ser caçula era um problema sério. Seu pai, Fugaku não tinha o mesmo carinho que sua mãe, mas o garoto percebeu pelo olhar do homem que este lhe dava as boas vindas e estava feliz por ter o filho novamente em casa. Sasuke havia aprendido desde pequeno a ler a expressão das pessoas, principalmente de seu pai.

Logo tudo já estava em seus devidos lugares e Sasuke passou a responder calmamente as perguntas sobre seu ano acadêmico e também sobre uma garota de nome Sakura que havia passado a fazer parte da família. Tecnicamente, mas Sasuke já considerava.

* * *

Um abraço apertado nos pais parecia não ser suficiente pra matar a saudade da garota de cabelos róseos ao chegar em seu lar. A senhora Mebuki Haruno não podia conter-se de vontade de perguntar à filha todas as novidades do primeiro ano de faculdade, um ano que parecera um século com a garota fora de casa. Sr. Kizashi Haruno era mais contido, mas quem o conhecia bem sabia da sua inclinação para conversas tipicamente femininas e apesar de não parecer, também estava curioso. Mas o que o casal mais queria saber mesmo, era esse tal de namorado que Sakura havia lhes contado ao telefone, há alguns meses, que havia arranjado. Sakura nunca fora uma garota namoradeira, e embora eles desconfiassem dos rolos dela aqui e ali, eles nunca tiveram de fato um genro, portanto a excitação dos dois era grande pra saber quem era o tal.

Sakura conhecia bem seus pais e ela sabia que eles estavam se segurando para não bombardeá-la de perguntas a respeito de Sasuke. Isso a deixava nervosa, principalmente porque a garota não havia lhes contado que Sasuke era... Bem, surdo. A garota sabia que seus pais não ligariam, mas ela não sabia como eles iriam reagir a esse pequeno detalhe. Ela também sabia que deveria já ter contado no dia em que contara que estava namorando, mas por algum motivo (leia-se medo) ela achou melhor deixar pra contar pessoalmente. Quem sabe a reação fosse melhor. De qualquer forma, agora seria a hora.

O casal acomodou Sakura novamente em seu quarto e sua mãe a ajudou a desfazer as malas. Não muito depois o jantar estava servido e os três se sentaram à mesa para comer e conversar. Quando perguntada sobre Sasuke, Sakura respirou fundo e largou seu garfo no prato pra poder conversar melhor.

-Bom... Sobre ele... Tem algo que vocês precisam saber.

A cabeça do casal Haruno já havia começado a imaginar mil e uma coisas que Sakura deveria querer dizer, das mais inocentes até coisas terríveis tipo: "meu namorado é um traficante". Nenhum dos dois se atreveu a dizer qualquer coisa, porém, apenas esperaram que ela falasse o que tinha pra dizer.

-O Sasuke... Ele é surdo.

A princípio um certo alívio percorreu os pais da garota, deu até pra sentir de seu assento à mesa. No entanto, poucos segundos depois ambos lhe perguntaram:

-Como assim surdo?

Sakura se lembrava de um dia já ter feito a mesma pergunta idiota; procurou ignorar esse fato, mas não conseguiu deixar de revirar os olhos.

-Surdo, oras... Ele não ouve nada.

-Então ele fala com as mãos? –perguntou a Sra. Haruno.

-Ele fala linguagem de sinais, mãe... Não é "falar com as mãos"...

-Como você conseguiu um namorado surdo se você não sabe falar essa língua aí? –foi a vez do Sr. Haruno de perguntar.

-Eu aprendi. Entrei numa monitoria de Língua Japonesa de Sinais e aprendi a falar com ele. Tá certo que ainda empaco e erro algumas coisas, mas Sasuke até que tem paciência comigo, me corrige e me ensina o que eu não sei. Ele é bem calmo e gentil...

Ambos os pais da garota perceberam o brilho nos olhos dela ao falar do garoto. A coisa era séria, mas essa agora do garoto ser surdo os havia pegado de surpresa. Já que Sakura nunca havia namorado seriamente antes, os senhores Haruno não sabiam muito bem o que esperar de um genro, mas com certeza nunca esperariam um genro surdo. Naquela noite, Mebuki e Kizashi se deitaram em suas camas, mas permaneceram um bom tempo trocando suas impressões sobre o novo "agregado". Não era ruim, mas era... Complicado. Os dois não sabiam falar LJS, como fariam pra se comunicar com o genro?

-E essa agora da sua filha... –resmungou Kizashi puxando os cobertores ao mesmo tempo em que tentava não descobrir seus pés.

-Por que agora ela é só minha filha? Você fala como se ela tivesse feito alguma coisa errada. Que culpa tem o garoto por não ouvir e ela por ter se apaixonado mesmo assim? Até estou me sentindo orgulhosa da minha filha, amar sem se apegar a essas coisas...

-Ah, então agora ela é só sua filha?

-Ai, Kizashi deixe de ser ignorante, homem!

-Não sou ignorante. Fiquei até curioso pra conhecer o rapaz, mas não seria melhor se ela tivesse nos poupado de tanto trabalho. Eu não sei nem dizer um "oi" nesses sinais aí...

-A gente aprende, oras... Vamos esperar pra ver no que vai dar esse namoro. Se for mesmo sério a gente tenta aprender. Você conhece nossa menina, sabe que pelo gosto pessoal dela ele deve ser um bom menino. Além do mais, ele está na faculdade. Sakura disse que ele cursa psicologia. Psicólogos ganham bem...

-Como ele vai ser psicólogo se é surdo, mulher?

-Nada é impossível. Ele pode ser psicólogo pra surdos ou arrumar um intérprete... Isso não muda o fato de que pode ser que nossa criança se case com um doutor... Muito chique! Como será a família dele? Esse sobrenome Uchiha não me é estranho... Onde foi que eu já ouvi antes? Mas não é um lindo sobrenome? Imagina só, Kizashi, "Sakura Uchiha"! Ah! Adorei! Kizashi? Kizashi! Não durma enquanto eu falo!

* * *

Em seu quarto, Sakura estava agradecida pela boa reação de seus pais. Obviamente, eles nada sabiam sobre surdez ou qualquer convívio com pessoas especiais, mas eles poderiam aprender... Na verdade, eles teriam que aprender. Sakura estava decidida a fazer seu namoro com Sasuke dar certo. Ela se casaria com ele. Um dia.

**Fim do cap. 9**

* * *

_**N/A:** Oie gente!_

_Mais uma vez desculpas pela demora. E pelos créditos de celular gastos com essa fic! Acabei de digitar e postei sem revisar, portanto me avisem em caso de erros, por favor!_

_Mais um capítulo sem muita ação e um tanto curto, mas era um desfecho pro problema do cap. anterior e um novo início para os nossos pombinhos, agora já pensando em acrescentar a família! Que emocionante!_

_Nos vemos no próximo cap!_


	11. Futuro

**Cap. 10 – Futuro**

Era bem assim. Ela preenchia tudo. Preenchia todo o vazio, solidão que ele já tinha sentido. Continuava sendo mal visto socialmente, ainda havia quem o desprezasse, ser surdo não é fácil. Mas ele a tinha. E com ela, tanto fazia o resto. Era difícil não sentir falta dela, depois de mais de seis meses a vendo todos os dias. O computador ajudava, agradecia pela invenção da internet todos os dias, mas não era a mesma coisa. Mensagens de celular iam e vinham o tempo todo, às vezes com Sakura respondendo com um "?", o fazendo rir. E lá ele tinha que tentar explicar o que queria dizer. Benditas palavras... Ele não era bom com elas. Nem mesmo se expressando com sinais funcionava excepcionalmente bem, com palavras escritas a coisa piorava. Mas Sakura não parecia se importar. Ela não se importava com nada. Ele poderia ser carrancudo, mal-humorado, um tanto rude, surdo, tendo que se expressar com as mãos, precisava de ajuda pra poder ler melhor, muitas vezes ela tinha que interpretá-lo por não haver uma única pessoa por perto que soubesse falar LJS e isso em lugares como: todas as lojas que iam, cinema, farmácias, restaurantes... Em nenhum desses lugares havia quem soubesse falar com ele. E Sakura tinha que bancar a intérprete. Um tanto desajeitada, mas uma intérprete, sem dúvidas. E ela não se importava. Ele poderia ser mais feliz que isso? Poderia, se seu irmão mais velho deixasse de incomodá-lo o tempo todo justamente por causa de sua namorada. Como naquele maravilhoso jantar em família. Maravilhoso...

-Eu ouvi dizer que ela tem cabelo rosa... -Itachi dizia em sinais e em voz alta, já que Mikoto estava de costas para a mesa terminando mais uma travessa de sushis. Travessa essa que quase se espatifou no chão, quando a assustada senhora Uchiha ouviu aquela frase.

-Rosa?!

Sasuke revirou os olhos respirando fundo pra não socar a cara de pau de seu irmão que abafava, a muito custo, uma risada. O senhor Fugaku Uchiha apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha e então interrompeu a leitura de seu jornal com cara de interrogação.

-Eu jurar ser natural. Sakura não rebelde. Itachi idiota!

-Como alguém pode ter um cabelo naturalmente dessa cor? -disse Mikoto já recomposta, enquanto servia a família.

-Nhya... Devem ser os genes."-Itachi respondeu dando de ombros. Não era sua intenção prejudicar o namoro do irmãozinho. Itachi sabia que seus pais, principalmente o senhor Uchiha, eram um tanto conservadores e uma garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa não era lá muito convencional. Mas o irmão mais velho não pôde deixar de ser orgulhar ao ver o irmãozinho defendendo a namorada. Se houvesse uma explicação para a tal cor bizarra, os senhores Uchiha provavelmente não ligariam.

-Mas o Sasu-chan adora uma minazinha meio estranha, não é Sasu-chan?

Sasuke apertou os olhos na direção de Itachi e discretamente lhe mostrou o dedo do meio. Para que os pais não percebessem, Itachi suprimiu sua vontade de rir.

-Itachi... -disse uma doce voz ao lado deste. -Deixa seu irmão em paz. Não vê como ele está feliz com a namorada? -Konan havia acabado de se sentar-se à mesa ao lado de seu noivo; o mais velho dos irmãos Uchiha.

-Obrigado. -Sasuke sinalizou para a cunhada.

-Você teria alguma foto dela pra nós vermos? -perguntou Konan.

Sasuke emburrou a cara. Não queria dar mais motivos pra sua família pirar com essa história de ele estar namorando. O que é que tinha de tão interessante nisso, afinal de contas? Era só uma namorada. Tá certo que era a melhor garota do mundo, a mais linda, a mais cheirosa, a mais compreensiva, a mais... Ops. Chega né? Era só uma namorada... Que talvez nunca fosse embora... Mas ainda era só namorada. Mesmo assim, o garoto tirou seu celular do bolso e se aproximou de Konan pra mostrar algumas fotos. Ele não se arriscaria a deixar o celular na mão dela pra Itachi tirar e fazer a festa. Escolheu uma que mais gostava e mostrou à cunhada.

-Nossa! -Konan exclamou. -Ela é linda! Tão fofa com esse cabelo cor-de-rosa! Sasuke você tem que se casar com ela. Iria combinar comigo uma cunhada de cabelos róseos.

O engraçado era que Konan tinha seus fios arroxeados. Será que os irmãos Uchiha tinham uma queda por cabelos coloridos? Konan já namorava Itachi há cinco anos, desde o colégio, e eles iriam se casar dali a alguns meses. Pelo convívio, ela aprendeu LJS e gostava muito de seu cunhado.

Mikoto Uchiha se aproximou por cima do ombro de Sasuke pra espiar a nova nora. Suspirou de alívio ao vê-la.

-Ah, como ele é linda... Olha Fugaku. Parece ser uma boa garota!

O chefe da casa tentava fazer pouco caso da história, mas se inclinou em sua cadeira de qualquer forma pra poder olhar a foto da nora. Até que ela não era tão estranha quanto eles pensaram que ela deveria ser. Se bem que depois de Konan, qualquer coisa mais poderia acontecer naquela família. Mesmo assim o patriarca Uchiha estava satisfeito com seus filhos e sua primeira nora; Konan era uma moça gentil, agradável, responsável e cuidadosa, com certeza seria uma ótima esposa pra Itachi e carregaria bem o sobrenome. Agora faltava conhecer essa nova garota de seu filho mais novo, a... A... Como era mesmo o nome dela?

-Sakuras são flores de cerejeira não é? -Mikoto perguntou. -Combina até.

Ah sim. Sakura era o nome da garota. Será que Sakura seria uma boa nora, ainda mais pra seu filho que teve a infelicidade de ser surdo? Não dava pra negar que Sasuke era um tanto mimado naquela casa. Além de ser caçula, ele era o único membro surdo da família. Mikoto já era mãe coruja por natureza, com Sasuke ela piorou muito, sempre se preocupando em saber se o filho está bem, se está sendo respeitado, se tem conseguido se manter direitinho. Quando o garoto decidiu fazer faculdade longe da família, a senhora Uchiha só faltou enfartar. Fugaku até se surpreendeu por ela não ter achado ruim essa história de namorada, e ele esperava que continuasse assim. Sasuke não era um bebê, já tinha 21 anos e era tão responsável e capaz quanto Itachi. Apesar de ter sido difícil no começo aceitar um filho surdo, Fugaku eventualmente engoliu e agora considerava os filhos como iguais, afinal, onde houvesse sangue Uchiha, haveria honra independente das circunstâncias. Ele só esperava que essa... Ah, como é mesmo o nome? Sakura! Sim, Sakura! Fugaku esperava que a... Sakura... Entendesse o peso do sobrenome Uchiha.

* * *

Natal e Ano Novo vieram e passaram e agora era se armar de coragem para um novo ano letivo. Logo quando desceu do trem na plataforma, Sasuke quase foi derrubado por sua namorada que simplesmente pulara em cima dele, o beijando. O garoto não teve alternativa a não ser deixar a mala cair no chão pra abraçá-la de volta e ambos se equilibrassem, antes que uma queda fosse inevitável. Ah... A saudade. Como a mãe de Sakura havia dito durante as férias, um pouco de falta, um pouco de saudade faria bem aos dois. Ela estava certa. Ambos ficaram ainda um bom tempo abraçados na estação e passaram mais um tempo juntos antes de pegarem o ônibus para o campus da faculdade. Sakura estava muito feliz por tê-lo de volta. Sasuke também, por mais que não demonstrasse tanto quanto ela.

Não demorou muito pra que todos voltassem à antiga rotina. Segundo ano pra alguns, terceiro pra outros, não havia muitas novidades. Uma nova recepção aos calouros, recomeço das monitorias, novos professores e novas matérias. E novas confusões... A começar por um novo colega de turma de Sakura e Ino, que foi transferido de outra faculdade. Seu nome era Sai. Logo na primeira semana dele, as meninas notaram que o rapaz era muito talentoso. Desenhava muito bem e não demorou pra muitas meninas quererem enturmá-lo pra ter seus desenhos e projetos em seus grupos.

-Humpf... –Ino reclamava. –Todos querem o novato agora.

-Claro... –Sakura respondeu enquanto virava um corredor em direção à cantina; já era hora de almoço. –Ele é muito talentoso. Você viu os esboços dele? Nem são arte final e já estão daquele jeito! Fabuloso. Queria que ele me ensinasse...

-Até você, testuda? Ele tem talento, mas o acho tão estranho. É como se ele não tivesse o menor senso social... Cara esquisito. Por falar nisso e o Gaara? Parou de te incomodar?

Sakura fez uma cara que Ino até tentou, mas não conseguiu decifrar.

-Não exatamente...

-Como assim?

-Bem... Desde aquela última briga dele com Sasuke no final do ano, ele não vem diretamente até mim, mas sempre o vejo olhando na minha direção quando o Sasuke está distraído. Tenho medo que ele cause mais encrencas...

-Aquela última foi feia mesmo. Não achei que Sasuke fosse sair na mão de novo, depois daquela briga com o Lee.

-Eu também não. Até que achei bem feito pro Gaara. Assim... Eu gosto do Gaara, ele é legal e simpático, mas ele não parece entender que eu já tenho um namorado e o amo muito. Eu até pensei que aquela briga fosse fazê-lo parar, mas não foi bem o que aconteceu... Ele só ficou mais discreto que o normal.

-Às vezes ele acha que pode servir de step... –Ino comentou.

-Como assim?

-Bom... Ele fica por perto de qualquer forma, se um dia você terminar com o Sasuke...

-Eu posso correr pra ele... Entendi. Isso é ruim.

-Nada... É só não deixar o Sasuke perceber.

-Esse é o problema. Eu não sei como, mas Sasuke parece ter um sexto sentido pra essas coisas. Não sei se é o ciúme dele, a neura, ou o quê, mas parece que ele sente quando tem algo errado.

-Tipo agora?

-Como assim?

Ino apontou discretamente em duas direções. A primeira, logo à frente, era onde Sasuke estava sentado à mesa com Naruto, Hinata e Shino. Porém ele não olhava pra ela, então Sakura seguiu a direção do olhar dele, que era o segundo ponto que Ino tinha apontado e viu... O aluno novo, Sai. Esse sim olhava na direção das duas com uma expressão um tanto estranha. Até que um flash de reconhecimento passou pelo rosto dele e com um sorriso tão estranho quanto sua personalidade o garoto se aproximou das duas garotas. Alerta vermelho! O olhar de Sasuke agora se apertava em direção ao garoto novo. Sakura já conseguia prever o embaraço que aquilo causaria.

-Olá. –ele disse quando finalmente se aproximou das duas, logo na entrada do refeitório. –Vocês são da minha turma, não são?

Ambas travaram uma batalha interna pra saber se era melhor dizer sim ou não.

-É... –disse Ino um tanto sem graça. –Somos sim.

-Ah... Achava que eram. Cabelo rosa é difícil de esquecer.

Sakura deu um sorriso amarelo. Ás vezes odiava seu cabelo tão chamativo.

-Posso acompanhar vocês?

Sakura ia responder alguma coisa, quando percebeu Sasuke se aproximar. Inventou algo de última hora:

-A Ino pode levar você pra conversar com os nossos amigos, no momento eu combinei de almoçar a sós com meu namorado. –E sem mais demoras, Sakura agarrou o braço de Sasuke e o arrastou pra longe dos dois. Já conseguia prever a fúria de Ino mais tarde por ter sido deixada com a bomba em mãos e sozinha. Porém, seu namoro precisava ser mantido em paz. Ino entenderia.

Ao chegarem ao lado externo do refeitório, Sasuke olhou para sua namorada com cara de interrogação. A garota arrumou uma desculpa de última hora.

-Eu só queria passar um tempo com você.

Sasuke a olhou nos olhos, sentindo o cheiro da desculpa. Ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Quem ser aquele cara?

Sakura perdeu seu sorriso. Jura que ele não ia deixar passar essa?

-É um aluno novo na minha turma. Veio de outra faculdade... Eu nem conheço direito.

A garota ficou esperando a reação do namorado, torcendo pra ele resolver deixar a história de lado. Sasuke enlaçou a cintura dela com uma mão e com a outra sinalizou.

-Ele olhar muito você. Eu não gostar...

Sakura sorriu.

-Você nunca gosta de nada. Além do mais, acho que ele estava olhando pra Ino. Você que é muito ciumento.

-Não ser ciumento. Só cuidar do meu. –o garoto a puxou pra mais perto, enterrou seu nariz no vão do pescoço dela e pegando uma mão dela, a fez sinalizar por ele. –Minha.

Era impossível não se derreter. Às vezes eles estavam tão próximos que Sasuke usava as mãos de Sakura pra sinalizar o que ele queria dizer, pra eles não terem que se afastar. Sakura entendia sem precisar olhar, podia fechar os olhos e se perder naquele corpo maior que o dela. Mas ela queria se perder nele... E a vontade crescia. Cada vez mais.

* * *

Demorou um certo tempo. Porém, em última instância, Sasuke cedeu. O garoto agora fazia de tudo pra engolir suas crises de ciúme, embora o tal aluno novo, que já não era tão novo assim após dois meses, não o ajudasse muito. Sai parecia ter algum problema que não o deixava ver como ele criava situações embaraçosas. Como no dia que ele disse que achava que Naruto queria transar com Hinata. O loiro arregalou os olhos quando Kiba interpretou a mensagem e a pobre Hyuuga quase desmaiou. Foi sorte Neji não estar por perto... Pouco depois Sasuke e Sakura chegaram e perguntaram o que tinha acontecido. Então Naruto começou a recontar a história pra Sakura, que no fim das contas, não sabia ao certo se tinha entendido direito. Sai que tinha falado aquilo? Ao ver a cara de interrogação de Sakura, Naruto começou a explicar de novo, parando em um sinal ou outro que ele não estava muito certo se ela conhecia, um em especial era o que ele achava que a estava impedindo de entender a história. Naruto fez o sinal e Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha tentando entender porque o loiro estava repetindo aquele sinal, já que o tal significava "sexo", esse ela conhecia sim. Naruto até soletrou pra ela: S-E-X-O. Quando Sakura ia começar a dizer que não era essa a parte que ela não tinha entendido, foi quando Naruto a interrompeu com um gesto, que não era sinal de LJS, mas que ele sabia que ela ia entender o significado daquela palavra. Nem era preciso dizer que o gesto era um tanto obsceno.

Sakura ficou extremamente vermelha com aquela e Naruto ganhou um tapa de Sasuke, enquanto Hinata não sabia o que fazia de tanta vergonha e Kiba e Ino se esborrachavam de rir. Sai também ficou um tanto por fora do assunto. Sasuke, entretanto ficou bravo com o loirinho por falar besteira em frente de sua namorada. Até que Sakura o acalmou dizendo que não tinha problema e sorriu. A garota precisou de algum esforço pra fazer Sasuke perceber que era da personalidade de Sai ser assim, que não era intenção do garoto ser tão intrusivo na vida dos outros ou de fazer seus comentários esdrúxulos.

De qualquer forma, Sasuke estava feliz naquele fim de semana. Aquele sábado era aniversário de Sakura e ele prometera a si mesmo que faria diferente do que fez no ano passado. Ele a havia ignorado quase totalmente naquela mesma data no ano anterior e agora reconhecia que tinha sido péssimo. Sasuke às vezes se perguntava o que tinha dado na cabeça da garota pra querer ficar com ele mesmo assim. Talvez fosse o que as pessoas dizem que o amor faz. Dizem que o amor é paciente, forte, cuidadoso, sem inveja, que a tudo perdoa. Sakura o amava tanto assim? E ele? A amava do mesmo modo? Bom, ele não imaginava mais viver sem ela, mas nunca tinha imaginado sua vida com ela. Vida pós-faculdade. Ambos moravam em cidades diferentes e não muito próximas. Sasuke seria psicólogo e Sakura designer... Um tanto diferente não? É fato que ainda havia mais dois anos de faculdade pra decidirem, mas perceber que até o momento ele não havia feito nenhum plano com ela, o incomodou. Tudo bem que eles ainda iam fazer um ano juntos, dali a três meses, mas se ele sabia que não queria terminar nunca com ela, o certo seria começar a pensar sobre isso, não é?

A aparição de um cabelo rosado em seu campo de visão o tirou de seus pensamentos. Ela andava sorridente, olhando pra ele. Ah... Tão linda. Ela se aproximou e o beijou docemente na boca. Antes que ele a puxasse para beijá-la novamente, ela começou a sinalizar.

-Aonde vamos hoje?

Sasuke lhe ofereceu seu famoso sorrisinho e respondeu.

-Surpresa.

Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas se decidiu por deixá-lo fazer o que ele queria. O garoto pegou sua mão, entrelaçou seus dedos com os dela e ambos saíram do campus. Sasuke havia feito uma pesquisa com a ajuda de Kiba e levara Sakura para uma das ruas mais baladas da cidade em termos de: roupas. A garota ficou de queixo caído quando chegou ao lugar. Várias e várias lojas com lindos vestidos, blusas e calças incrivelmente maravilhosas. Ela se deixou ser levada por ele até uma loja de vestidos. Então lhe ofereceu um olhar confuso. Sasuke sorriu de canto novamente e sinalizou.

-Querer comprar vestido pra você.

A garota arregalou os olhos enquanto pensava que ele tinha se superado dessa vez. Ele continuou com seu sorriso de canto, estudando a reação dela. Antes que ela começasse a protestar dizendo que um presente não era necessário ele lhe deu as costas e começou a procurar entre as araras. Uma vendedora da loja ofereceu um assento em um puf confortável para Sakura que aceitou se sentar mesmo sem deixar de observar seu namorado olhando entre os vestidos e selecionando um ou outro de vez em quando. Ainda não dava pra acreditar que ele iria mesmo fazer aquilo.

Sasuke observava os modelos com atenção. Às vezes puxava um pelo cabide pra poder ver melhor. Sua mente extremamente visual conseguia imaginar Sakura usando cada um deles. Ele queria encontrar o vestido perfeito. Alguns ele até achou que ficariam bonitos, mas ainda não eram o que ele queria; se bem que ele próprio não sabia muito bem o que queria e ainda por cima, ele esperava que ela gostasse da escolha dele. Por fim um vestido cinza lhe chamou a atenção. O modelo era de um cinza cintilante, mas o mais bonito era que por cima dele havia mais um tecido com milhares de pontinhos prateados. Sasuke o puxou o vestido pra fora da arara e o fitou por um tempo. Começou a imaginar Sakura usando aquele modelo. Pensou na cor do cabelo dela, da pele dela, dos olhos dela. Decidiu. Era aquele que ele queria.

O garoto então se voltou para Sakura e disse pra ela se dirigir ao provador. Então entregou o vestido a uma das atendentes da loja. Essa moça já tinha percebido que ele deveria ser mudo, ou surdo, ou sei lá, e tentou entender o que ele queria. Ela recebeu o vestido e ele apontou para o provador. A garota logo entendeu que ele queria que a outra garota que tinha acabado de entrar o provasse. Ela sorriu pra ele e acenou com a cabeça mostrando que tinha entendido. Sasuke ofereceu um pequeno sorriso de volta e foi se sentar no lugar que Sakura estava antes disso. Ficou nervoso. Será que ela ia gostar do vestido? Será que ficaria realmente bom? Algum tempo depois ela saiu. A garota arrancou olhares de admiração das vendedoras e de outras clientes que estavam na loja, que inclusive começaram a sussurrar sobre a rosada. Claro que Sasuke não ouviu os cochichos, mas percebeu todas as cabeças se virando em uma direção e ao acompanhar o movimento ele a viu.

E não viu nada mais.

Sakura se aproximava dele obviamente tentando sorrir, mas um tanto incerta do que fazer. Estava um pouco corada com toda aquela atenção e o fato de Sasuke a estar olhando fixamente com os lábios entreabertos, não estava ajudando muito. A garota não sabia, mas seu namorado pensava que ela estava parecendo um conjunto de joias. Os cabelos rosados e brilhantes como um quartzo rosa. Os olhos eram duas esmeraldas. E o vestido brilhante como um diamante completava o pacote. Ainda com as mãos um tanto trêmulas, ela sinalizou.

-Você gosta?

Sasuke piscou algumas vezes antes de responder. Ele a olhou dos pés à cabeça e então sinalizou de volta.

-Gostar. Linda. Linda muito!

O garoto se levantou e se aproximou de Sakura sem se importar por ambos terem se tornado o centro das atenções de todos na loja. Algumas clientes estavam achando tudo lindo, outras olhavam com estranheza tentando entender se por acaso se tratava de um casal de surdos, ou mudos... As pessoas dificilmente sabem a diferença. Ele lhe deu um beijo leve em sua boca, apenas roçando seus lábios e ela não conseguiu deixar de sorrir. Logo, a garota já havia tirado o vestido e eles foram juntos até o balcão da loja pra que ele pudesse pagar pela peça.

-Vamos ficar com este aqui. –Sakura disse ao chegar ao balcão.

A atendente se surpreendeu ao ouvi-la falar.

-Desculpe, -ela disse. –Achei que vocês dois fossem...

-Surdos? –Sakura interrompeu antes que a mulher falasse alguma besteira. –Eu não sou, mas Sasuke é surdo. –A garota sorriu. –Ele está comprando meu presente de aniversário.

Sakura virou a cabeça para a esquerda ao ouvir alguns suspiros. Algumas vendedoras e cliente estavam prestando atenção na conversa e não conseguiram deixar de se manifestarem de algum modo. A rosada não sabia muito bem como reagir, ainda mais quando Sasuke, obviamente alheio à situação, lhe abraçou por trás e apoiou o queixo em seu ombro após beijá-lo ternamente.

-Ele parece ser bem romântico... –comentou a moça do balcão enquanto arrumava a nota fiscal. Sakura ficou vermelha.

-Ele é... Quando quer. Está assim hoje porque é meu aniversário...

-Parabéns. –respondeu a moça. Sakura estava até começando a relaxar. Parecia que ninguém ia fazer algum comentário ruim sobre Sasuke. –O valor é 467 reais.

Automaticamente as esmeraldas de Sakura se arregalaram com o valor do vestido.

-Desculpe. Pode repetir?

-467 reais.

Sasuke ergueu a cabeça e esperou que Sakura interpretasse o valor em sinais. Ela o fez meio relutante. Porém Sasuke não esboçou qualquer emoção ao ser informado do preço. Soltou Sakura pra pegar sua carteira e ofereceu seu cartão do banco para a moça, em seguida pediu a Sakura que dissesse que era pra ser no débito. Mas foi então que ela se recusou. Não que Sakura tivesse se surpreendido por ele simplesmente sacar o cartão e pronto, mas ela se sentia muito embaraçada por ele querer gastar tanto com ela. Veja bem, Sakura não tinha síndrome de princesa do tipo que só cria problemas para seu príncipe resolver, ou melhor, contas pra ele pagar. Ela segurou o cartão em mãos e sinalizou que achava cara demais. Obviamente, ninguém mais entendeu nada, já que pra disfarçar, Sakura se restringiu aos sinais. Sasuke calmamente respondeu que ele não ligava, ambos gostaram do vestido e era presente dele pra ela e que ela merecia. Sakura não queria deixá-lo comprar, mas também não queria brigar quando ele só estava fazendo isso por ela. Não era justo. Então se deu por vencida e entregou o cartão repetindo a parte do débito.

Mal sabiam os dois que mesmo depois de saírem da loja, ainda seriam comentados por horas a fio no recinto.

* * *

Enfim foram jantar. Mas ao contrário do que Sakura esperava –um restaurante chique e caro- Sasuke a levou para uma lanchonete bem peculiar. E Sakura adorou o lugar. Era uma lanchonete estilo anos 50. Pôsteres do Elvis Presley e Marilyn Monroe eram exibidos nas paredes, além de propagandas vintages e pin-ups. Como Sasuke sabia que ela amaria um lugar como esse? Ino. Com certeza tinha dedo dela nessa história. O garoto a levou pra uma mesa em um canto mais reservado e não muito iluminado, o que não era difícil haja vista a decoração do lugar. Os alto falantes tocavam Beatles. Claro, Sasuke não ouvia, mas estando a música um tanto alta, ele conseguia sentir a vibração. E música alta não os impedia de conseguirem conversar. No entanto, naquele momento tudo o que queriam era um momento pra ficarem juntos. Sasuke a abraçou, aproveitando o pequeno sofá que compunha o ambiente, e a fez quase deitar-se no peito dele, enquanto ambos observavam o menu pra decidirem o que queriam. Ele apoiou novamente o queixo no ombro dela. Após o garçom ter anotado os pedidos, que Sakura precisou fazer por ambos, os dois se aquietaram naquela posição por um tempo. Até Sasuke resolver conversar um pouco. Ainda sem soltá-la, ele fazia os sinais na frente dela, era como se ela própria estivesse fazendo os gestos. A garota percebeu que conseguia entender desse modo também. Seu coração começou a acelerar com cada sinal que ele fazia.

-Eu querer você conhecer pais meus.

Sakura virou e ergueu um pouco o rosto pra olhá-lo.

-Sério?

Ele concordou com a cabeça.

-Você namorada minha. Precisar conhecer.

De repente a ideia pareceu fazer perfeito sentido para os dois.

-Então você também precisa conhecer os meus. E se a gente conseguisse combinar de juntar nossas famílias?

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha e Sakura quase se arrependeu do que tinha dito. Fazer as duas famílias se conhecerem seria demais? De repente a garota ficou com medo de dar a impressão que ela estava forçando muito a barra, tornando as coisas sérias demais. Talvez ele fosse pensar que ela já queria casar com ele quando eles nem haviam completado o primeiro ano de namoro.

-Legal. –ele finalmente respondeu depois um tempo.

Sakura mal pôde acreditar.

-Férias. –Sasuke continuou sinalizando. –Nós viajar. Levar pais seus. Eu levar meus. O que achar?

A garota abriu um enorme sorriso.

-É perfeito Sasuke! –ela se virou para abraçá-lo, mais se lançando sobre ele do que qualquer outra coisa. Beijou-lhe a boca. –Eu te amo Sasuke.

O garoto arregalou os olhos negros por uma fração de segundo e ficou sem reação por mais uns dois. Em seguida a beijou novamente, muito, mas muito mais intensamente. Na verdade, era a primeira vez que Sakura dizia que o amava.

* * *

Na volta para o campus ambos andavam de mãos dadas pelas ruas em direção ao ponto onde pegariam o ônibus. Sakura estava quase flutuando de tanta felicidade. Sasuke tinha lhe dado um aniversário perfeito! Seu vestido novo era lindo, o jantar fora maravilhoso, mesmo eles tendo se decidido por comer hambúrgueres com fritas, e os novos planos com as famílias tinham deixado a garota achando que estava sonhando acordada.

Já quase na esquina de onde ficava a parada do ônibus, ambos decidiram apertar o passo pra não chegarem muito tarde, porém, o bendito ônibus da linha que ia para o campus passou por eles. Sem pensar duas vezes, Sasuke começou a correr puxando Sakura pela mão. A garota acompanhou a corrida dele logo atrás. Dois segundos depois ela ouviu alguém gritar atrás deles:

-Parado! Polícia!

Sasuke, claro que não ouviu e continuou correndo e ela também. Isso não tinha a ver com eles. Porém, ela ouviu a mesma pessoa gritar de novo.

-Eu disse parado! Aqui é a polícia.

Sakura teve um pressentimento ruim e puxou Sasuke para que ele parasse. Já estavam em frente ao ponto, porém o ônibus tinha acabado de sair. Sasuke parou e olhou pra ela confuso. Se ela não tivesse parado eles teriam conseguido alcançar a tempo.

A garota ia começar a explicar quando um estouro muito alto fez todas as pessoas no ponto gritarem, levarem as mãos à cabeça e se abaixarem. Quando Sakura abriu os olhos após o susto foi a tempo de conseguir segurar o corpo de Sasuke que caía inerte no chão. Uma poça escura se formava no cimento da calçada do sangue que escorria da cabeça dele.

**Fim do cap. 10**

* * *

_Oie Minna..._

_Não me matem..._

_Vou tentar responder as reviews de vocês no próximo cap. Se tiverem algo a compartilhar, perguntar, enfim... Mandem agora. ^_^_


	12. Presente Amargo

**Cap. 11 – Presente Amargo**

Tsunade odiava aquilo. Definitivamente. Olhava irritada a pilha crescente de papéis em sua mesa enquanto massageava as têmporas tentando prevenir uma dor de cabeça que ameaçava surgir. E onde raios estava sua garrafa de sake? Dez e meia da noite não era um bom horário para ainda estar no hospital. Tsunade adorava o que fazia. Ser médica era sua razão de vida, mas isso não incluía a parte chata de ser administradora de um hospital enorme como aquele. Não nascera pra ser gerente...

Estava prestes a se dar por vencida e desistir dos papéis por aquela noite, quando uma enfermeira de cabelos escuros e curtos de nome Shizune entrou correndo em sua sala.

-Tsunade-sama! Emergência no pronto socorro!

Mais do que imediatamente, Tsunade vestiu seu jaleco e correu junto com Shizune para os elevadores.

-O que houve?

-Jovem em torno de vinte anos, homem, baleado na cabeça.

-Condição?

-Grave.

Tsunade franziu as sobrancelhas. Embora quisesse se livrar da papelada, uma situação como aquela já era demais. As chances de alguém sobreviver a um tiro na cabeça eram mínimas.

"Vinte anos..." Ela pensou. "Muito jovem..."

A loira de seios impossivelmente grandes não imaginou, porém, o caos que estava o pronto socorro naquele momento. As portas do elevador se abriram pra logo revelar a gritaria que se passava ali. Quatro enfermeiros corriam com o que Tsunade supôs ser o tal rapaz. Só uma espiada no garoto e sua testa se franziu mais ainda, dava pra ver que ele havia perdido muito sangue. Mais à frente, vinha uma garota de cabelos estranhamente rosados, tentando acompanhar a maca enquanto discutia com dois policiais e com os outros enfermeiros que tentavam impedi-la de chegar mais perto.

-Por favor, moça, você não pode ir com ele. É um caso emergencial de UTI, acompanhantes não são permitidos!

-EU NÃO VOU SAIR DE PERTO DELE!

-Garota! Você não pode nem sequer sair da nossa vista! –um dos policiais gritou também. –Aquele garoto é nosso suspeito!

-O QUÊ?! Isso é ridículo! Vocês atiraram nele! –a garota chorava desesperadamente. Tsunade não conseguiu evitar sentir seu coração apertar com a cena. –Ele não fez nada e vocês atiraram nele!

-Tsunade-sama! –a loira virou sua cabeça na direção da enfermeira que a chamara. –Precisamos da senhora com urgência!

Tsunade anuiu e se virou pra ir pra sala de cirurgia quando sentiu seu braço ser puxado. Ao voltar-se, viu que era a garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa.

-Por favor... –ela fungou. –Você pode salvá-lo? Por favor...

Tsunade não sabia o que dizer. Hesitou por um momento.

-Você acredita em milagres, garota? É melhor começar a rezar...

E com isso a loira se virou impetuosamente e irrompeu na sala de cirurgia, fechando as portas atrás de si.

Sakura foi deixada no corredor, olhando as portas fechadas em desespero e dor. Caiu sentada no chão e chorou amargamente. Recusou a ajuda de Shizune, que tentou levá-la para a sala de espera. Ignorou os dois policiais fazendo seus contatos pelo rádio informando a situação. Ainda não conseguia entender. Por que tudo acontecia pra acabar com a felicidade deles? O que Sasuke tinha feito de errado? Por quê? Por quê?

* * *

Horas e horas de espera. A garota por fim se deixou carregar pra um dos pequenos sofás da sala de espera. Shizune se comoveu com o estado da garota e levou um chá pra ela, pra ver se a deixava um pouco mais calma. Sakura olhou várias vezes entre a enfermeira e a xícara, antes de aceitar sem nenhuma palavra. Estava praticamente se afogando em dor, na expectativa de saber se Sasuke viveria ou não. Esse pensamento a fez ter uma nova crise de choro, daquelas de soluçar. Como doía! A perspectiva de perder Sasuke, o garoto que ela tanto amava, doía tanto! E ainda por cima havia a raiva. Raiva daqueles policiais por terem atirado nele! Sakura queria gritar mais ainda, mas não iria adiantar de nada. Gritar não traria Sasuke de volta. Não o tiraria da sala de emergência, não o traria para o lado dela de novo.

Quando já era mais de uma e meia da madrugada, Sakura sentiu seu celular tocar. O visor indicava que era Ino quem chamava. Claro, com tudo aquilo, Sakura nem se lembrara de ligar pra avisar o que havia acontecido e suas amigas deveriam estar preocupadas. Não que Sakura não pudesse passar a noite fora com Sasuke, mas ela sempre avisava pra onde iria (E nunca tinha passado a noite fora com ele. Os dois não haviam chegado nesse grau de intimidade. Ainda.). Com as mãos tremendo, ela atendeu.

-Alô?

-_Sakura! Onde você está? Kiba acabou de me dizer que o Sasuke também não chegou; o que vocês estão fazendo?_

-Ino... –A garota não aguentou e começou a chorar novamente.

-_Sakura? Sakura o que foi? O que houve?!_

-Eu tô no hospital... O Sasuke... Sasuke foi baleado, Ino... Faz três horas que ele está na cirurgia de emergência... –e mais choro era só o que poderia ser ouvido pelo telefone.

_-... AI MEU DEUS! COMO ASSIM BALEADO, SAKURA?! Em que hospital vocês estão? Estamos indo pra aí agora!_

Sakura fungou algumas vezes tentando se acalmar antes de responder.

-No Takatsuki.

-_Fica calma Sakura. Vai dar tudo certo. Estamos indo, tchau!_

-Tchau...

A garota desligou. Não teve coragem, nem condições de contar como o estado de Sasuke era grave. Sakura percebeu naquele momento que nunca, nem uma vez sequer, ela havia feito uma oração. A garota nem era muito certa se acreditava em Deus, aquele dos cristãos do ocidente. Porém seu desespero era tanto que ela não viu outra saída. Caída no sofá, sem vontade de se levantar, Sakura fechou os olhos, ainda com lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas, e iniciou uma tímida tentativa de uma oração.

_Deus... Eu sei que nunca nos falamos... Eu sei que eu nunca acreditei muito em você. Mas se puder me ouvir agora, se puder me perdoar por minha falta de fé e me ouvir agora... Por favor, me ajuda! Se o Senhor realmente sabe de tudo como dizem, então também sabe o quanto eu amo Sasuke. Por favor, não o tire de mim! Por favor, não o leve embora! Eu preciso desse milagre, Deus... Não me deixa ficar sem ele, por favor... Por favor..._

Em torno de quarenta minutos após a ligação, Ino, Kiba, Neji, Naruto e o professor Kakashi apareceram no hospital. A loira foi correndo abraçar Sakura, que nem tinha percebido a chegada dos amigos. A rosada chorou mais ainda, se é que era possível. Kiba, Neji e Kakashi se dirigiram a alguns funcionários do hospital pra pedir informações sobre o que estava acontecendo. Sakura parecia debilitada demais pra poder contar naquele momento. Naruto foi o primeiro dos meninos a procurar a rosada. Ele se abaixou e a envolveu em um terno abraço quando Ino a soltou. Naruto gostava muito de Sakura, assim como ela também gostava bastante do loirinho. Naruto conhecia Sasuke desde os tempos de escola, a garota imaginou o quanto ele também deveria estar sofrendo. Logo, ambos desfizeram o abraço, mas o loiro sentou-se ao lado dela e permaneceu com o braço em torno da rosada enquanto ela assoava o nariz e tentava ficar um pouco mais calma.

-Kiba? –ela chamou.

O garoto estava falando com uma funcionária no balcão de atendimento, mas se virou assim que ouviu Sakura chamar. Ele se voltou pra ela com os olhos cheios de preocupação. Se aproximou da garota e também se abaixou pra falar com ela.

-O que foi?

-Temos que preencher a ficha do Sasuke. Eu nem consegui fazer isso ainda... Me ajuda?

Kiba tentou dar um pequeno sorriso encorajador.

-Claro. Onde está a carteira dele?

Sakura revirou sua bolsa e tirou a carteira de Sasuke de lá e a entregou a Kiba. Os paramédicos haviam tirado a carteira e entregue à garota por causa dos documentos. Ao mesmo tempo em que Kiba voltava ao balcão os dois policiais se aproximaram dele. Sakura logo ficou tensa.

-Hey. –disse um dos policiais para o Inuzuka. –Você conhece o garoto?

Kiba nem ao menos havia reparado na presença da polícia ali. Lançou um olhar confuso pra Sakura e ao vê-la encarando os guardas furiosamente, o garoto logo entendeu o que havia acontecido.

-Sou o melhor amigo dele, por quê?

-Precisamos de algumas informações sobre o seu amigo, poderia convencer a garota ali a prestar...

-Eu já disse que ninguém vai dar depoimento aqui! –Sakura gritou irritada.

-Moça, -disse o outro policial, mais magro e alto em comparação com o primeiro. –Nós precisamos que você nos acompanhe até a delegacia pra prestar depoimento! Temos um suspeito aqui!

-EU NÃO VOU SAIR DE PERTO DO SASUKE!

-Calma Sakura... –Ino tentou controlar a amiga. Discutir com policiais era perigoso. Sakura ignorou.

-Eu não tenho culpa se vocês pegaram a pessoa errada! Sasuke não fez nada de errado! E vocês atiraram nele!

Vários pares de olhos se arregalaram.

-Vamos prender você também por desacato a autoridade se não vigiar sua boca garota! –disse o policial mais gordo. –O garoto bate com a descrição do suspeito. E ainda desobedeceu a uma ordem da polícia! Isso o torna ainda mais suspeito.

-ELE É SURDO! –Sakura gritou a plenos pulmões. –É claro que ele não ia parar... –as lágrimas vieram acompanhadas por soluços. –Ele é surdo... Só isso... Surdo... –A garota não aguentou mais e desabou a chorar novamente.

Os policiais ficaram sem reação após essa nova informação. Obviamente, não estavam preparados para lidar com esse tipo de situação. O mais gordinho pigarreou incomodamente enquanto o mais magro olhava direto entre ele e Sakura.

-Se tentar encobrir pro seu namorado podemos te prender como cúmplice. –disse o policial gordo, sem qualquer emoção na voz.

Sakura ergueu a cabeça. Olhos vermelhos e inchados que ainda choravam olharam para o homem com descrédito. O silêncio no lugar era incômodo, até demais para um hospital.

-O quê? –Sakura perguntou. Sua voz saiu fraca e tremida.

-Dizer que o garoto é surdo... Você sabe... Tentar criar desculpas e álibis de última hora não vai salvá-lo. E você agora está encrencada por mentir para a polícia.

Sakura nem ao menos conseguiu responder. Olhou estarrecida para o policial sentindo ainda mais dor. Como se não bastasse o sofrimento de nem ao menos saber se Sasuke viveria após aquela cirurgia, ainda havia mais essa. O mundo era injusto demais. Era dor demais pra um momento só.

-Se o rapaz sobreviver... Vamos levá-lo preso imediatamente por assalto a mão armada a uma mercearia.

A visão da rosada foi ficando cada vez mais turva, até ela não ver mais nada. Naruto e Ino tiveram que segurar o corpo de Sakura antes que ela atingisse o chão. Rapidamente uma enfermeira correu até a garota. Deu seu parecer após a avaliar.

-Desmaiou. O choque de toda a situação chegou ao limite do que o corpo dela pode aguentar. Muita coisa num momento só.

Kiba estava ficando cada vez mais furioso com a situação. Teve seu melhor amigo baleado por engano e ainda por cima confundido com um criminoso... Que polícia era aquela? E como se não fosse suficiente, os policiais ainda duvidavam da deficiência de Sasuke. Ele estava prestes a explodir em cima dos dois guardas, assim como Sakura, quando Kakashi se adiantou pra tomar o controle da situação.

Mas o garoto não quis ouvir. Já sabia o que Kakashi diria. Tentando controlar a respiração, ele foi para o lado de fora do hospital. Tinha uma ligação muito importante a fazer. Procurou pelo contato em seu celular e pressionou o botão. Alguns toques depois e uma voz embargada pelo sono atendeu.

-_Alô?_

-Itachi? É o Kiba.

* * *

Mesmo após mais uma hora o clima continuava tenso na sala de espera do pronto socorro do hospital Takatsuki. Fazia alguns minutos que Sakura havia acordado de seu desmaio, pra ter o desgosto de se ver na mesma situação. A garota teve uma ponta de esperança de tudo aquilo ter sido apenas um pesadelo. Mas a luz do centro cirúrgico permanecia acesa. O desespero continuava lhe fazendo companhia consumindo-lhe todas as forças. Kiba se aproximou lentamente dela e sentou-se ao seu lado.

-Hey... –ele sussurrou. –Sei que agora não é a melhor hora, mas... Eu não sei se você já sabia disso...

O garoto mostrou à Sakura a carteira de Sasuke aberta. Havia uma foto da garota nela. Sakura pegou a carteira sem acreditar. Ela não fazia ideia que ele tinha uma foto dela, menos ainda na carteira dele. Novas lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto úmido da garota enquanto Kiba a abraçava. Ele esperava que seu amigo fosse forte e sobrevivesse mais essa.

Três e quarenta e quatro da manhã e a luz da emergência finalmente foi apagada. Sakura se sentou ereta no sofá, olhos arregalados e um medo gigantesco no coração. Lágrimas já brotavam novamente em seus olhos. E se Sasuke não tivesse resistido? O que ela iria fazer sem ele? Como ia continuar sem ele?

Todos os outros na sala também ficaram tensos na espera do que poderia ser uma boa ou uma má notícia. Kiba e Naruto principalmente torciam pra que o pior não tivesse acontecido à Sasuke; eram amigos há tantos anos. Eram irmãos, não de sangue, mas de alma. Irmãos, sem dúvidas.

Tsunade saiu da sala retirando sua máscara branca. Expressão totalmente cansada, rosto suado. Sakura não se conteve e correu até a mulher. Queria perguntar logo como Sasuke estava, mas parou ao ver o rosto da loira. Os olhos cor de mel estavam tristes. O coração de Sakura não sabia mais como bater sem que doesse.

"Não..." Ela pensou. "Por favor, não..."

Tsunade suspirou pesadamente.

-Sasuke... É este o nome dele não é?

Sakura anuiu sem tirar os olhos da mulher.

-Sasuke foi atingido na cabeça pela bala. Ela se alojou em um ponto entre o crânio e o cérebro. Conseguimos removê-la sem mais danos ao órgão... –outro suspiro. –Felizmente, sua pressão está estabilizada, mas precisa de aparelhos pra ajudá-lo a respirar. Ainda há o risco de ele sofrer morte cerebral se o quadro se agravar. Ele está em coma agora. Só resta esperar pra saber se ele vai voltar. Não há mais nada que possamos fazer. Eu sinto muito.

Kiba interpretou a mensagem para Naruto, ambos sem acreditar no que havia acontecido. Kakashi soltou um suspiro pesado, assim como Neji. Ino continuava a derramar lágrimas silenciosas. E Sakura... Sakura não teve reação alguma. Fitou Tsunade por uns instantes em silêncio. Acompanhou com os olhos alguns enfermeiros retirarem Sasuke da sala de cirurgia em uma maca. Só então ela disse alguma coisa.

-Pra onde o estão levando? –a voz da garota saiu baixa, fraca e embargada.

-Pra um dos leitos da UTI.

Tsunade percebeu que Sakura estava transtornada. A loira não poderia afirmar se a garota tinha mesmo absorvido a mensagem ou se até mesmo estava pensando direito.

-Eu... –Sakura balbuciou. –Eu vou com ele... Eu... Vou com ele... –e deu um passo à frente pra seguir Sasuke, porém foi impedida por Tsunade.

-Não pode. UTI não aceita acompanhantes. Sakura, entenda que o caso dele é crítico.

-Não... –Sakura respondeu, ainda um tanto fora de si. –Você não entende... Ele vai acordar e precisa de mim do lado dele. Você não tem intérpretes aqui, não é? Eu... Eu preciso estar com ele... Quando ele acordar...

A garota tentou forçar o braço de Tsunade a largá-la, mas a loira não cedeu. A médica estava cansada da longa cirurgia e ainda por cima estava sofrendo ao ver aquela garota naquele estado, mas não poderia deixar que ela fosse junto. Tsunade não sabia dizer por que, mas sentia uma simpatia muito grande pela rosada.

-Sakura, por favor... –Ino disse se aproximando da amiga.

-Não! –Sakura respondeu mais firmemente. Lágrimas rolando em suas bochechas. –Sasuke vai acordar Ino. Eu tenho que estar com ele quando ele voltar... –começou a soluçar. –Ele vai voltar pra mim... Vai sim...

Ino correu e abraçou Sakura que havia entrado em colapso mais uma vez. Tsunade percebeu que só agora ela tinha mesmo registrado a informação. As amigas caíram no chão enquanto Sakura se agarrava à Ino chorando amargamente. Nem mesmo a loira se conteve e também partilhou as lágrimas com a amiga. Os dois policiais observaram a cena calados. O sofrimento da garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa era inegável. Doía a qualquer um que assistisse. Às vezes, eles detestavam seu trabalho. Kakashi saiu do canto onde estava e ajudou Ino a erguer Sakura novamente e colocá-la sentada no sofá. Gentilmente ele acariciou as costas da menina, tentando consolá-la de alguma forma.

-Sakura, vamos levar você de volta pro campus. Você precisa comer alguma coisa e tentar dormir um pouco. Amanhã você volta pra cá... –ele disse baixinho.

Sakura balançou a cabeça.

-Não.

-Sakura, você precisa descansar um pouco... –Ino tentou.

-Eu disse não! –a garota respondeu. –Eu não vou sair daqui sem o Sasuke. Não vou!

Ino suspirou. Já conhecia o temperamento teimoso da melhor amiga. Balançou a cabeça indicando à Kakashi que Sakura não iria mesmo a lugar algum.

Tsunade se impressionou novamente com a garota. Muita determinação naquele pequeno e frágil corpo. A loira sussurrou pra que Shizune se aproximasse.

-Arranje um cantinho pra ela, Shizune...

-Mas, Tsunade-sama... Onde eu vou colocá-la?

-Na pequena sala adjacente ao meu escritório. Ela pode ficar no divã que tem lá.

-Tsunade-sama? Vai mesmo fazer isso por essa garota? Você nem a conhece...

-Eu sei, Shizune. Mas eu tenho noção da dor que ela está passando. Eu perdi alguém que amava. É muito duro...

E com isso Tsunade se retirou do local, não sem antes avaliar os rostos de todos na sala, parando um momento mais longo nos dois policiais que causaram tudo aquilo. Soltou um suspiro pesado e saiu. Shizune a seguiu logo após.

Kiba sentou-se no sofá e levou as mãos ao rosto. O mundo era tudo, menos justo.

* * *

Sakura acordou com um pequeno raio de sol atingindo-lhe o rosto saído de uma fresta da persiana branca de uma enorme janela. Por um momento ela demorou pra entender onde estava, nem se lembrava muito bem do que havia acontecido. Se viu deitada em um divã não muito grande, um jaleco branco a cobrindo. Então sua mente se recordou. Ela estava no hospital porque... Sasuke estava na UTI. Pouco a pouco seu cérebro foi juntando as imagens recortadas da noite anterior e logo seu estômago já amargava com a dor da situação. Fora bem difícil convencê-la a sair de perto da entrada da UTI, mas no fim das contas ela acabou aceitando ser levada para a sala anexa ao escritório de Tsunade, a administradora do hospital, como ela veio a saber antes de desmaiar de cansaço naquele divã. Pelo menos ainda estaria no hospital. Nunca se atreveria a ficar sequer um minuto longe demais de Sasuke, ainda mais agora.

Sasuke...

Ele iria sair do coma? E se o quadro piorasse? E se o dano tiver sido grande demais pra ele resistir?

Ela iria resistir?

Involuntariamente, seu estômago roncou. Porém Sakura mais queria vomitar do que comer. Entretanto, de nada adiantaria se afogar naquela depressão. Ela precisava ser forte. Ela disse que suportaria tudo pra ficar com Sasuke, então ela precisava ser mais forte... Por ele. Assim como ela esperava que ele fosse forte o suficiente, pra voltar pra ela.

Hesitantemente, ela abriu a porta da pequena sala, se deparando com o escritório da chefe do hospital. Estava vazio. A garota se arrastou pelo local, todo o seu corpo doía e seus olhos ardiam, indo de encontro à outra porta. O corredor também estava vazio. Sakura suspirou. Novamente o cheiro típico de hospital era inalado a fazendo se lembrar de quando era enfermeira júnior. No fundo, ela havia aprendido a gostar de todos os aspectos de um hospital, até mesmo o cheiro que tantos odeiam. O ambiente tranquilo a irritou um pouco. Não fazia jus ao coração dela que estava ainda numa turbulência de tristeza e desespero por Sasuke; não parecia justo que o mundo pudesse permanecer tranquilo enquanto havia um garoto, que ela amava tanto, entre a vida e a morte naquele lugar.

Sakura tentou se lembrar como chegar à UTI, mas não conseguiu. Começou a vagar pelos corredores em busca de algum mapa, ou de algum lugar pra pedir informações. Algum tempo depois foi encontrada por Shizune. A morena arregalou os olhos ao ver Sakura vagando pelo hospital naquele estado. De fato, a garota estava um trapo. Pálida, com os olhos vermelhos e inchados e olheiras. Cabelo uma bagunça total. Dava pra ver o quanto a garota estava abatida.

-Sakura! –Shizune se aproximou e pegou Sakura pela mão, puxando-a de leve consigo. –O que faz andando perdida por aqui? Já comeu alguma coisa?

Sakura não se lembrava do nome daquela enfermeira. Tentou não demonstrar.

-Ah... Eu estava indo pra UTI, eu preciso ver o Sasuke. Preciso saber como ele está. –mesmo falando, a garota se deixou carregar por Shizune.

-Ele está estável. Não houve nenhuma alteração durante a madrugada.

-Desculpe... Que horas são?

-Sete e dez da manhã. Já comeu alguma coisa?

-Já...

Se tivesse sido combinado, não daria certo. No mesmo instante o estômago de Sakura roncou novamente, deixando a mentira evidente. Shizune ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Definitivamente, você é muito teimosa. Deixa eu arrumar um café pra você. Não vai ajudar em nada você ficar doente agora.

Sakura não resistiu e acompanhou Shizune sem protestos. Ela sabia que realmente não faria bem a ninguém ela ficar sem comer. No meio do caminho, a garota não aguentou o silêncio de Shizune.

-Você acha... Que ele vai ficar bem?

Shizune demorou um pouco pra responder.

-Por enquanto o quadro está estável, como eu disse. Mas é difícil dizer.

-A pressão dele está normal?

-Sim.

-Isso não é muito bom, não é?

Shizune achou a pergunta um tanto estranha vinda de uma garota como aquela.

-Seria melhor se houvesse uma pequena alteração pra cima, mas nada por enquanto.

-Houve alguma formação de coágulo? Há inchaço no cérebro?

Neste ponto Shizune parou no meio do corredor.

-Você faz perguntas muito específicas... Tem algum conhecimento médico?

-Sim... Eu... Eu já fui enfermeira. Trabalhava na obstetrícia e pediatria, na verdade. Mas o geral é sempre o mesmo não é?

Shizune balançou a cabeça concordando.

-Entendo. Sim, uma enfermeira sabe lidar com tudo, independente da área. Então posso ser mais técnica com você. Isso é bom. Enfim... –a morena abriu uma enorme porta revelando um refeitório para os funcionários do hospital. –Por enquanto nada de inchaço, mas mantivemos uma parte do osso do crânio aberto por precaução. Não dá pra prever como ele vai reagir daqui em diante, ainda mais porque ele já chegou em coma. Esperávamos um mínimo de reação após a cirurgia, mas a falta até mesmo de uma alta de pressão é preocupante.

Sakura suspirou pesadamente já sentindo o estômago embrulhar de novo. Sentou-se a uma das mesas, meio a contragosto e se forçou a comer o prato que Shizune lhe dera. Após isso a enfermeira topou levar a garota até a UTI. Mesmo não podendo entrar no quarto, Sakura pôde vê-lo através da enorme janela da seção.

Lá estava ele. Vários tubos injetados, respirando com ajuda de aparelhos. Em coma. Impossível não cair no choro novamente vendo-o daquele jeito.

-Sakura?

Ambas Shizune e Sakura se viraram ao ouvir aquela voz. A garota de cabelos róseos se deparou com um rapaz que aparentava ser uns poucos anos mais velho que ela. Olhos escuros e cabelos também escuros em um rabo de cavalo. Parecia a versão mais velha de Sasuke. Sakura o reconheceu de algumas fotos que ela já tinha visto da família dele.

-Itachi? –sua voz saiu baixa e embargada.

Sim. Itachi estava lá. Parecia tão abatido quanto a garota e vê-la chorando enquanto assistia seu irmão, namorado dela, em coma em uma cama de hospital, ajudou a quebrar o que restava de força no espírito dele. Itachi se aproximou mesmo hesitante. Era a primeira vez que ele via a namorada de seu irmãozinho pessoalmente, mas a dor não se importava com formalidades.

Ele a abraçou.

Sakura não pensou muito no quanto isso seria um pouco estranho normalmente e chorou mais ainda, devolvendo o abraço e sentindo Itachi apoiar a cabeça dela em seu ombro, o máximo que o pequeno corpo dela permitia. Ambos precisavam ser confortados. Ambos tinham uma pessoa muito importante quase morrendo. Ambos amavam muito o rapaz inconsciente naquela cama de hospital.

Shizune observou a cena calada. Era de partir o coração. Embora cenas como essa fossem até corriqueiras na rotina de uma UTI, nunca deixava de ser triste. Nunca deixava de doer.

Algum momento depois, Itachi e Sakura desfizeram o abraço. A garota tentou em vão, enxugar as lágrimas dos olhos. O irmão mais velho de Sasuke a observou por um instante. Mesmo naquele estado quase deplorável que ela se encontrava, não restavam dúvidas de como Sakura era bonita. Seu irmãozinho tinha mesmo bom gosto. O mais velho dos irmãos suspirou pesadamente.

-Sakura... Venha. Tem mais duas pessoas que querem te conhecer.

A garota já sabia quem elas deveriam ser. Por um momento pensou que aquele era um péssimo estado pra ser apresentada à família do namorado, mas devido às circunstâncias, não havia muito o que se fazer. De repente se sentiu nervosa, além de arrasada. Itachi a conduziu para a recepção do pronto socorro onde estavam duas figuras sentadas, de mãos dadas. Ambos encaravam o chão. Itachi pigarreou para chamar a atenção deles.

-Pai, mãe. Esta é a Sakura.

A garota sentiu o coração entalado em sua garganta ao vê-los erguerem os olhos em sua direção.

-Sakura, este é meu pai, Fugaku. Esta é minha mãe, Mikoto.

Fugaku não esboçou a menor reação, algo que não surpreendeu Sakura. Conhecendo o jeito de Sasuke e naquela situação, não dava pra esperar uma recepção calorosa. Mikoto ofereceu um pequeno sorriso triste à garota. De repente, Sakura agiu de uma forma que ninguém esperava. A garota se posicionou na frente dos senhores Uchiha e se ajoelhou, rosto no chão e recomeçou a chorar.

-Eu sinto muito! –ela chorou. –Ele estava comigo quando aconteceu, estávamos comemorando meu aniversário. Eu deveria tê-lo convencido que não era necessário. Eu sinto muito! –incapaz de continuar, Sakura chorou mais ainda.

Ainda assim Fugaku nada disse. Porém Mikoto foi de encontro à garota e se ajoelhou em frente a ela. Pôs uma mão no ombro da garota para fazê-la olhar para cima.

-Não foi culpa sua. Foi um acidente. A culpa é daqueles que atiraram nele, não tinha como você prever o que ia acontecer. Não se culpe por isso.

Sakura se sentiu melhor com o que sua sogra lhe havia dito. Ela parecia ser bondosa e amável. Itachi também pareceu bem dócil, já o senhor Fugaku assustava a garota, mesmo sem nem ter se movido. Talvez fosse só uma impressão.

Sakura passou algum tempo com a família de Sasuke. Itachi e Mikoto conversaram com ela, tanto sobre o que tinha acontecido a Sasuke, quanto sobre ela e o relacionamento dos dois. Ela ainda passou mais um tempo observando Sasuke antes de Itachi convencê-la a almoçar. Foi durante o almoço que Tsunade apareceu. Ela localizou a garota e se aproximou.

-Como está hoje? –ela perguntou.

Sakura lhe ofereceu um pequeno sorriso.

-Um pouco melhor. Mas Sasuke não teve qualquer melhora...

-A família dele estava aí não é?

-Sim. Eles foram almoçar e descansar um pouco. Mais tarde eles vão voltar. Acho que Kiba e Naruto devem vir daqui a pouco.

-Shizune me contou que você já trabalhou como enfermeira, não é?

-Sim... Faz alguns anos. Não fazia muita coisa, já que eu era júnior, mas...

-Por que você não trabalha mais no hospital?

Sakura suspirou.

-Quase no fim da escola eu conheci a minha melhor amiga, Ino, aquela loira que estava comigo ontem. Então nós decidimos fazer faculdade juntas. Eu gostava do hospital, mas não sabia se era o que eu queria pra mim pra sempre. Como sempre gostei de design, resolvemos nos matricular no curso de Desenho Industrial.

-Entendo. E foi na faculdade que você conheceu Sasuke?

Tsunade observou os olhos esverdeados da garota ficarem mareados.

-Foi. –uma pequena risadinha entre lágrimas. –Me apaixonei à primeira vista.

-Então você não sabia sobre a surdez?

-Não. Eu fiquei sabendo depois. Mas acho que foi justamente aí que eu me apaixonei mais ainda. –o desespero bateu mais uma vez. O choro reapareceu. –Eu não quero perdê-lo...

Tsunade se comoveu e abraçou a garota deixando-a chorar livremente.

* * *

Já fazia uma semana.

E nada.

Sasuke não havia acordado. Seu quadro clínico permanecia o mesmo. E a dor continuava.

Os amigos vinham sempre que podiam. Kiba e Naruto apareciam todos os dias, mas voltavam para a faculdade. Tenten e Neji haviam vindo visitá-lo no dia anterior. Hinata também já tinha vindo, assim como os professores Iruka e Kurenai, além de Kakashi. Até mesmo algumas fãs incômodas haviam aparecido para deixar flores e cartões com desejos do tipo "fique bom logo".

Sakura, porém, não havia saído do hospital desde então. Não houve ninguém capaz de convencê-la a voltar para o campus da universidade. A garota não havia voltado para suas aulas, elas não eram mais importantes. Nada importava mais, só ele... E Sasuke não voltava.

Droga! Por que ele não abria os olhos? Por que não respondia? Tudo o que ela queria era vê-lo olhando pra ela. Vê-lo sorrir tão minimamente como de costume. Queria ler as palavras nas mãos dele. Senti-lo novamente perto dela, bem, são e salvo, reclamando de todos os garotos que chegavam perto dela. Ela nem se importaria se ele quisesse bater em alguém de novo, ela só o queria de volta.

Itachi também não havia saído do hospital. Passava bastante tempo ao lado de sua recém-adquirida "irmãzinha", como ele começara a chamá-la. Sakura encontrou um certo alívio em Itachi, ela se sentiu aceita por ele e também querida. Seu cunhado era um amor de pessoa e ele parecia tão abatido quanto ela. Ambos estavam carregando o fardo de ver Sasuke em coma no hospital, sem qualquer previsão de melhora. Konan também havia aparecido por lá e Sakura tinha gostado de conhecê-la, ela só desejava que pudesse tê-la conhecido em outra ocasião.

Enquanto isso, Sasuke permanecia ali. Tão perto, mas longe demais para que Sakura pudesse alcançá-lo. Ela só queria que ele acordasse, a abraçasse e dissesse que tudo ficaria bem.

Tsunade havia mantido Sakura na sala ao lado de seu escritório. A loira queria que a garota descansasse mais e logo estava providenciando um banho para ela, já que Sakura se recusava a sair do hospital. A garota respondeu que estava grata por tudo e que tomaria seu banho assim que sua amiga Ino chegasse com uma muda de roupas pra ela se trocar.

Durante o dia, Tsunade teve alguns pacientes pra visitar, uma cirurgia que estava agendada e depois foi apenas sua velha conhecida papelada. A loira observou Sakura entrar e sair de seu escritório e a salinha adjacente algumas vezes naquele dia. A tal Ino havia voltado ao hospital com uma mochila lotada de coisas pertencentes à Sakura logo no dia seguinte à entrada de Sasuke. A garota havia tomado seu banho, almoçara e voltara a ficar na UTI o máximo que conseguiu. Sasuke permanecia do mesmo modo, sem qualquer melhora ou piora. Isso a deixava mais preocupada ainda em sua visão de médica. Tsunade observou a rosada tentar se animar, porém sem conseguir. Viu a persistência dela em ficar o mais perto do garoto quanto era permitido e viu também a família dele a observar do mesmo modo. Sakura estava provando ser forte e também provando o quanto amava Sasuke. Mesmo sem perceber. Tsunade sabia que não era essa a intenção da garota, mas estava servindo de qualquer forma. À loira só restava esperar que aquele garoto conseguisse sobreviver.

A noite chegou e a médica chefe do hospital pediu a uma enfermeira para que trouxesse Sakura até ela. Algum tempo depois e a garota apareceu, um tanto confusa, e Tsunade pediu para que ela se assentasse à frente de sua mesa.

-Você precisa se cuidar um pouco mais, Sakura. Estou ficando um pouco preocupada com você.

Sakura olhou nervosa ao redor. Seus dedos remexiam a barra de sua saia.

-Tsunade-sama, eu agradeço muito sua preocupação. Não me entenda mal, mas por que está fazendo tudo isso por mim?

Tsunade suspirou e se reclinou em sua cadeira erguendo os olhos para o teto. Os olhos verdes da jovem à sua frente permaneceram focados nela.

-Eu já estive no seu lugar. –a loira disse simplesmente.

Os mesmos olhos verdes se arregalaram. Tsunade baixou os seus próprios para a sua mesa.

-Eu perdi o homem que amava. O nome dele era Dan.

Sakura sentiu o coração apertar e logo novas lágrimas ameaçaram os cantos de seus olhos.

-Eu sei como é. –Tsunade continuou. –Sei como dói. Sei exatamente onde dói. Me lembro bem como é se sentir desesperada, sem poder fazer nada. Pra tudo na vida a gente encontra uma saída, menos pra morte. Ela simplesmente chega e leva embora, deixando a dor e a saudade pra trás. Eventualmente você aprende a viver com isso. Aprende a lidar com a dor até que ela se acalme, mas, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela sempre volta. Um dia do nada, você se lembra como se tivesse acabado de acontecer. E a dor volta com tudo novamente. Mas algum tempo depois ela cessa. E então você consegue voltar a viver quase normalmente, mais uma vez.

A loira voltou seu olhar para Sakura que a olhava de volta com os orbes marejados. Sorriu de leve.

-Me vejo em você, Sakura. A primeira coisa que a gente faz nessa situação é lutar contra os fatos. Lutamos contra tudo e todos, só pra podermos voltar ao que era antes, sem dor, sem despedida. Amar profundamente alguém nos dá coragem, nos torna mais corajosos pra enfrentar o que vier. E ser profundamente amado por alguém nos torna mais fortes pra resistir. Sasuke é profundamente amado por você e eu realmente espero que isso o torne forte o suficiente pra reagir e sobreviver. Eu não quero que você passe pelo que eu passei, nem que viva como eu vivo. Seja corajosa.

Tsunade havia pego as mãos de Sakura nas suas e a garota chorava mais uma vez.

-Obrigada, Tsunade-sama. Eu não sei o que seria de mim se não fosse por você aqui...

A loira nada respondeu. Apenas permaneceu com as mãos de Sakura nas suas tentando confortar a garota. Não muito tempo depois, uma gritaria no corredor trouxe as duas de volta àquela situação no hospital. Alguns enfermeiros corriam enquanto gritavam uns para os outros. Parecia que um paciente estava em uma situação de emergência.

Os olhos verdes de Sakura se arregalaram ao ouvir quem era o paciente em questão. Finalmente algo havia mudado no quadro de Sasuke, mas Sakura duvidava que fosse pra melhor.

**Fim do cap.11**

* * *

_**N/A:** Pra quem achou que ia saber se o Sasuke vai viver ou morrer neste capítulo, sinto muito. Só no próximo é que isso será revelado. Acho que até que eu não demorei tanto dessa vez, hein?_

_Queria agradecer a: _

_Hideko01 - que bate cartão em todos os capítulos!_

_MrsWestwick01 - que também aparece sempre que tem capítulo novo._

_YokoNick-chan - que mesmo meio sumidinha, me mandou várias reviews._

_Usuki-chan - que quase morre do coração toda vez q eu atualizo!_

_Strikis - que além de beta da Kahli hime também tem acompanhado._

_gaabfernandes - que até conheceu uma surda e disse que lembrou demais dessa fic o/_

_Isa Mayrink - cujos créditos da TIM se vão em busca de uma atualização... Sorry!_

_FleuryMalfoy - que também está acompanhando._

___ Ferh - que tem uma irmã surda_

___ Yasashiino Yume - que me mandou uma das maiores reviews que eu já vi na minha vida!_

_E também a: marys2itachis2, Kyah-chang, Hana Haruno Sakura, Lyw, LamenCho, Dany, suyasouza, Maryanna Chan, Livia, Gab, Eliane, Biela Haruno, Yuka Uchiha, Yu-chan, Roberta, Lizzie-san, Bianca, susan n.n, Lucianna, jadyjuu, Mahrya, MarogeniaChan, sasatogether, karolzeenha, nana-chan, Marianinha Rosinha, Mina-Chan6, Marcela e Abakashy que tiraram um tempinho pelo menos uma vez pra me mandar uma review._

* * *

_Além disso eu tenho uma NOVIDADE!_

_Abri um cantinho no meu **Tumblr** para falar com vocês! Quero postar coisas sobre o andamento da fic, para aqueles momentos em que fico meses sem atualizar, pelo menos vocês poderão ter uma ideia de como estão as coisas._

_Também quero receber perguntas, sugestões, pedidos, enfim... _

_O endereço é **cherryblossomsinjapan**ponto**tumblr**ponto**com** Clicando em "Portfolio" o próximo link é "fanfics on going". Como estou escrevendo em inglês também, vcs precisarão selecionar o próximo link que é de idiomas. Então escolham em português. Ou inglês se quiserem xD_

_Muito obrigada por tudo minna!_

_Até o próximo cap!_


End file.
